Visitas Inesperadas
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Las cosas han cambiado...y guiado por una noticia que le afecto cometerá un error que marcará su vida, y no de una manera favorable, pero unas visitas lo harán ver lo equivocado que esta...podrá cambiar su destino? podrá ser feliz? o es demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

CAPITULO 1

Era una tarde otoñal en la ciudad de Nerima, el clima era agradable todavía. En una casa en particular, para todo el barrio conocida como el Dojo Tendo, se vivía todavía un clima de cierta tensión debido a que hace unos días se intento realizar la boda de unos chiquillos testarudos, que aunque se amaban mutuamente, estos no eran conscientes de ello, además que jugaban muchas cosas de diferente índole el cual no los mantenían unidos como pareja, entre ellos y el que más pesaba de todo era el orgullo de ambos, el cual les impedía expresarse según como sus corazones se los exigía, debido a este y la locura que los rodea en todo momento, la dicha boda termino en desastre, y por ende no se realizo hasta próximo aviso. Este hecho afecto a todos, pero a los que marco más fue a los protagonistas de dicha ceremonia, aunque cabe remarcar que los afecto de manera muy distinta, y es debido a este orgullo que no llegaron a hablar del tema, fingiendo ambos indiferencia al suceso, y quizás generando la ausencia de esa importante charla, consecuencias nada favorables para ambos.

Ella se encontraba recostada en su cama, como en estos últimos días triste y deprimida, llorando silenciosamente, aunque para los ojos ajenos sobre todos unos azules ella se mostraba normal y desinteresada, cuando se encontraba en su refugio expresaba el pesar de su corazón generado desde ese maldito día, uno que debió representar el más feliz de su vida, se convirtió en el más humillante.

"Que idiota e sido, yo aquí triste llorando por ese tonto, y el muy quitado de la pena,se nota que el tema de la boda le importa menos que nada...pero que digo idiota!soy más que eso, yo que cría que me amaba, que lo que grito en Jusenkyo era cierto,solo debí imaginarlo, como me iba a amar si no hace más que tratarme mal, eso no es amor, al menos no uno normal, aunque en ese tonto nada es normal...se que accedí a casarme con el impulsada por el entusiasmo de saberme correspondida y un poco en parte me deje chantajear por mi padre para que tenga el agua para librarse de la maldición, pero como no, si a hecho lo inimaginable por obtener la cura, casarse conmigo no era tan atroz, además somos prometidos no?, y si me ama y yo a él no le vi el inconveniente, era el final perfecto!juntos amándonos felizmente casados y el curado, que se que lo anhela con todo su ser, se que era apresurado y no era de la forma que me hubiera gustado, pero todo sea para verlo feliz, ya que a arriesgado más de una vez curarse por salvarme, en el fondo me siento culpable que siga maldito, a mi no me molesta, es más hay cosas que me agrada más hablarla con su forma maldita, capas ese gesto tierno me facilita la tarea en algunos aspectos...pero no, aquí estamos separados, el ni esta curado y encima todas las esperanzas que se formaron en mi en base a que creí que me amaba se rompieron, me encantaría decir que estamos como desde antes de toda esta locura pero no es así, porque me siento inmensamente humillada, rechazada, y ridícula, me puse ese hermoso vestido porque así lo anhelaba y soñaba casarme con él, pero el me negó todo y se fue corriendo atrás del bendito barril, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y las ilusiones resquebrajadas, y encima ni se a dignado en tocar el tema, no hemos hablado más de lo básico y necesario, pero ni crea que yo lo piense buscar, lo único que me queda es mi orgullo y pienso refugiarme en el...encima sigo esperando que venga a hablar conmigo, que aparezca por esa ventana y aclaremos las cosas, pero no!soy una niña tonta e ilusa que aún cree en imposibles...Ranma viniendo a confesarme que me ama...si como no...creo que lo mejor es despejarme un poco, hace tiempo que no entreno, lo mejor será ir hasta el dojo, ojala este de suerte y no me cruce con él".

Mientras tanto en el tejado arriba de su cuarto, mientras ella meditaba, un chico de trenza lo hacia de la misma forma.

"Vaya ya han pasado varios días desde el desastre de la boda...que día más loco...todo fue tan extraño...desde enterarme que me casaba con Akane...a su confesión de que la amaba...enterarme de la cura a mi maldición estaba ahí...a que como siempre tenerla en mis manos y luego perderla...maldito Happosai...encima con Akane las cosas estan raras, me habla si pero lo básico no más, y me dedica esas horribles sonrisas fingidas, y no entiendo porque si no le hice nada, no creo que sea porque no me case con ella,si yo no tuve la culpa de nada...el desastre lo ocasionaron los demás...esta bien que ella tenía toda la intención, y yo en el fondo también, es más antes de llegar a la habitación tenía dudas pero cuando la vi con ese vestido...se me esfumaron al instante, ahí me di cuenta que realmente quería hacerla mi mujer, pero cuando me dijo que lo hacía porque yo la amaba, ahí todo se me confundió, donde se a visto que alguien se case porque la otra persona la ame, si fuera por eso yo tendría tres esposas ya, además que el hecho de que supiera de mis sentimientos hacía ella me hizo sentir desprotegido y no dude en apelar a mi orgullo como escudo y negar lo que dije en Jusenkyo, confesión que dije en una situación desesperada al hecho de perderla para siempre, no menos sincera, si la amo?por kami!eso es poco...adoro esa mujer, aunque me niegue a demostrarlo como es debido, bueno ella tampoco demuestra amare...buenos poquitas veces...arriesgar tu vida es uno de ellos,y que no se haya confesado ese día no indica que no me ame, capaz que esta en las mismas que yo y por eso no me respondió lo que tanto anhelaba oír, es que en parte fue por eso que me enamore de ella por lo similares que somos...es como si fuéramos almas gemelas...realmente me corresponderá como deseo?, o todas esas señales son desconfiguradas por mi enamorado corazón haciéndome creer lo que quiero y no lo que es...aaaaarrggghhh...estas cosas del corazón son demasiado complicadas, como te extraño Akane...debería hablar con ella?no estoy muy seguro, y si voy que le diré...no sé solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, mejor me voy a entrenar a ver si así libero tanta tensión, capas después de eso y un relajante baño vaya a hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas de una buena ves, o al menos ser los de siempre..."termino pensando, arrepintiéndose de su momento de valentía,bajo del tejado dirigiéndose al dojo.

No hacía ni cinco minutos que llego al dojo que sintió dos presencias nada agradables para su humor.

-No puede ser...-mustió por lo bajo al sentirlas."Desde la boda no las veía, que querrán? en fin lo que sea intentare sacármelas rápido de encima, no tengo ganas de aguantarlas, solo de entrenar...bueno y de ver y hablar con Akane..." se confesó sonrojado.

-Airen!

-Ran-chan!

-Chicas...en que puedo ayu...dalras-termino la frase medio ahogado por el abrazo de la amazona.

-Shampoo!deja en paz a mi prometido!-grito la chica mientras intentaba sacársela de encima.

-Airen ser futuro esposo de Shampoo, nada tener que ver tu, el amarme mucho, verdad airen?-pregunto con ojitos de nena buena.

-Por supuesto que no!estas loca!el se casará conmigo, verdad Ran-chan?-siguío Ukyo imitando su expresión.

-jejeje...a ver chicas a que se debe todo esto...yo no me voy a casar con nadie,soy muy joven aún...-comento en un intento por desviar el tema.

-Pero ese no ser motivo por no casarse con chica violenta verdad airen?o tu amarla?-la amazona aunque estuvo y escucho la confesión del joven se resistía a creerle, aunque sea hasta que se lo confesara directamente.

-Por supuesto que no la ama Shampoo no digas incoherencias, no ves como se llevan, verdad Ran-chan?tu siempre dices que es una marimacho y solo estas aquí por el compromiso impuesto?tu no la amas cierto?-ella aunque no sabía aún de lo que paso en Jusenkyo mas que a grandes rasgos por lo que no se entero de la confesión del joven a la muchacha que se encontraba en ese momento en la puerta escondida, escuchando la conversación y ansiosa por conocer la respuesta, sabía que su amigo de la infancia amaba a Akane, lo supo hace mucho tiempo, pero al igual que la chinita hasta que el no aclara sus sentimientos abiertamente no pensaba abandonar la pelea por su corazón.

Akane que hacía unos instantes había llegado al dojo para olvidarse de sus pesares, no solo se encontró con el motivo de su tristeza, sino con dos de las locas que siempre lo acosan, pensó en retirarse, pero frente a la pregunta de la amazona y la cocinera, prefirió quedarse y salir de esa encrucijada que se encontraba su atormentado corazón de una buena vez, no era la forma de enterarse pero bueno la intriga le pudo más...para su desgracia.

Y Ranma frente a los nervios de la situación con semejantes interrogantes, no se percató de una presencia extra, justamente una muy conocida por el si tuviera sus sentidos alerta, y debido a que se las quería sacar rápido de encima, además que no estaba dispuesto a confesarles semejante cosa por muy cierta que fuese, opto por responder como siempre...apelando al orgullo.

-Por favor chicas!no digan estupideces!yo el gran Ranma Saotome enamorado de esa marimacho?!pero como se les pudo cruzar por la cabeza?si yo la protejo y aun permanezco en esta casa es por simple obligación, nada más, jamás sentiría algo igual por ella...osea...no es femenina, ni cocina bien, bueno si a eso se le llama cocinar!es gorda tiene un humor horrible, parece tabla de planchar, ni curvas tiene!pero entiendan si me caso con ella es porque hay una promesa de honor de por medio, y un Saotome tiene palabra, solo eso no hay más motivos,entienden verdad?-aunque en el fondo se sentía horrible por hablar así de su hermosa marimacho, tenía que dejar claro a las otras chicas que no había chance de casarse con ellas.

No escucho más, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, y el corazón en mil pedazos se dirigió corriendo a su habitación, para su suerte nadie la vio en ese estado,ya en su habitación rompió en llanto.

"Como puede ser tan cruel!no bastaba con decir que no me ama!tenía que humillarme y denigrarme de esa manera?MALDICIÓN!MALDITO CORAZÓN QUE SOLO ME SIRVES PARA SUFRIR!Y MALDITO SEAS RANMA SAOTOME!MIL VECES MALDITO!PORQUE TENGO QUE AMARTE ASÍ?porque kami...porque...ya me quedo claro porque no querías casarte y que lo creí oír en Junsenkyo fue todo un sueño...pero como en los sueños, estos tienen que terminar para volver al mundo real...por muy desagradable que sea " admitía internamente mientras lloraba amargamente sobre su cama. Debía pensar, debía tomar una decisión, pero en esa casa era imposible, y con Ranma en la vuelta peor aún, así que decidida se limpio las lágrimas, intento parecer lo mas natural posible y bajo a hablar con su hermana.

Bajo hasta la cocina y ahí encontró a su hermana, para su suerte sola.

-Kasumi hermana, donde están los demás?

-Akane! pues los tíos y papá fueron a visitar unos amigos, Nabiki creo que haciendo sus negocios llegara para la cena, y Ranma en el dojo entrenando creo.

-Bien...eeemmm...Kasumi puedo hablar contigo, necesito un favor-pregunto con cara de suplica y los ojos brillantes de lágrimas retenidas, el hecho de solo nombrarlo le afectaba.

-Si hermanita, ven siéntate y cuéntame, en que puedo ayudarte? sabes que siempre estaré para lo que necesites.-respondió con su característica sonrisa maternal.

-Gracias, y lo sé hermana, por eso vengo a ti-le dijo con una tenue pero triste sonrisa-pues verás, el asunto es que en estos días han pasado cosas que no me han tenido muy bien aunque demuestre lo contrario...

-Te refieres a la boda?

-Eeeemmm si...en parte...no es solo la boda sino las cosas que generó en mi, y necesito pensar, pero aquí...aquí es...

-Te entiendo, es una casa muy movida, no se parece en nada a un relajante santuario para reflexionar

-Exacto, y eso es lo que necesito, reflexionar...y como aquí no puedo...pues pensaba irme a acampar a las montañas, serán dos días no mas, pero los necesito urgentemente hermana prométeme que me ayudarás.

-A pesar de que no me gusta la idea de que vayas sola, confió en ti Akane y se que sabes cuidarte, pero aún no entiendo en que puedo ayudarte hermanita.

-Aparte de hacerme unas viandas con la comida lista...ya que yo soy un desastre para cocinar...necesito que me cubras...pienso irme mañana temprano en el amanecer, y no quiero que nadie se entere, sino enviaran a Ranma a buscarme y es al último que quiero ver...y realmente necesito estar sola esos días, diles a papá y los demás que fui a lo de una amiga, así se quedarán tranquilos y no me molestarán. Por favor Kasumi!

-Aaayyy Akane sabes que no me gusta mentir...pero esta bien, si con eso consigo que estés mas tranquila, no te preocupes yo mañana cuando me pregunten por ti diré que fuiste a pasar un par de días con una amiga y saliste temprano, papá se va a molestar que te vayas sin avisarle pero ya veré como hago para que no le de mayor importancia, pero Akane...prométeme que te cuidarás por favor, sabes cuanto te queremos todos y nos harías sufrir mucho si algo te pasara, no cometas ninguna imprudencia.

-Gracias Kasumi eres la mejor!-exclamo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, en el fondo necesitaba un abrazo de su hermana-y no te preocupes, no cometeré ninguna imprudencia.

-Ojala así sea hermanita, confió en ti, y por lo de la comida no te preocupes, yo preparare todo para tu viaje.

-Insisto...eres la mejor!.bueno voy a ducharme y a aprontar todo, pienso dormirme temprano así repongo energías para mañana...gracias de nuevo hermana realmente lo necesito.

-No tienes porque, lo hago porque te quiero y solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Yo también te quiero!y mucho!bueno nos vemos.-y sin más se retiro a hacer sus cosas ante la preocupada mirada de su hermana, su hermanita no estaba bien, estaba más triste de lo que estuvo estos días, esperaba que ese viaje le sirviera para encontrar respuestas...

Mientras Ranma que acababa de deshacerse de las dos chicas las cuales no quedaron muy contentas con su respuesta, dio inicio a su entrenamiento, sin ser consciente de los que sus palabras, por muy falsas que fueran, fueron oídas y lastimaron a la persona que más le importaba, por su orgullo y su acto inmaduro de no aclarar las cosas correctamente, generarán consecuencias nada favorables para él y su joven enamorado corazón.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno esta es una segunda historia que me rondaba en la cabeza, ojalá les guste y la disfruten un poco de lo que disfruto creándola. Como ya dije soy novata en esto de escribir ficción, y no se que tan bien o que tan mal lo hago, les agradezco sus opiniones si ven cosas a mejorar en mi forma de redacción al igual que de que les pareció la historia, de los errores se aprende!bueno sin más por el momento...me despido hasta la próxima entrega.

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

CAPITULO 2

En un nuevo día, los integrantes de la familia se acercaban a la mesa para desayunar, se encontraban todos, menos la pequeña de la casa, esto al artista marcial le llamo poderosamente la atención, pero prefirió callar que preguntar por ella y comenzarán con sus ridículos comentarios, sobretodo una castaña muy metiche, ya se enteraría porque no bajo, de seguro solo dormía. Su misma pregunta mental fue elaborada por su tío tal cual lo imagino.

-Y Akane Kasumi? porque no bajo a desayunar?

-Ah!me olvide comentarles, anoche después de la cena la llamo una amiga que hace tiempo no veía, y la invito a pasar un par de días con ella, se fue temprano por eso no pudo despedirse con el resto, pero me pidió que la despida de todos.

-COMO?! se fue sin avisarle a su pobre padre!que hija mas ingrata tengo...Naoko!que hice mal...-mosqueaba exageradamente dramático.

Esta reacción solo genero que se les escurriera una gota por la sien por la reacción tan exagerada ante un hecho tan simple.

-Papá no te pongas así, ella solo no quiso despertarte porque era muy temprano, además volverá en dos días, no la molestes cuando regrese, que desde lo de la boda la veo muy decaída, le va a hacer bien distraerse un poco. Además a ti te mando saludos especiales y que te va a extrañar-No le gustaba mentir pero se le daba bastante bien.

Intentando recuperarse de su mosqueo respondió sumiso.

-Tienes razón hija, solo avísame si llega a llamar si?-y prosiguió con el desayuno.

Los demás no acotaron nada, pero esa conversación dejo un tanto inquieto al joven de la trenza.

"Que se fue a lo de una amiga...que raro, no se porque ese hecho no me convence, bah!le doy demasiada trascendencia, solo me molesta que se fuera sin decirme, me preocupa...es tan torpe...niña tonta!lo peor es que ya no podre hablar con ella hasta que regrese y ver si podemos solucionar nuestra situación, anoche intente hablar con ella después de cenar, pero apareció el bobo de Mousse y me entretuvo un rato intentando sacármelo de encima, y cuando regrese ya estaba durmiendo, preferí hablar hoy e invitarla un helado para conversar mas tranquilos, claro como mujer, el helado no es para guerreros...pero veo que eso tendrá que esperar".

Mientras en un lugar bastante alejado del ajetreo de la ciudad, y sobretodo de su hogar se encontraba una muchacha aunque muy hermosa demasiado angustiada, con un llanto muy desolador. Había llegado hacía un rato a la orilla de un río, lo considero un buen lugar para ubicar su campamento, era muy hermoso, y pacífico, justo lo que necesitaba...paz, aunque en su ser era lo ultimo que habitaba, esperaba encontrar respuestas y soluciones a su situación, pero mientras estas llegaban estaba llorando a todo pulmón, era lo que necesitaba, desahogarse, sacar aunque sea un poco de la tristeza que su corazón guardaba, y luego ver que hacer con su compromiso, y como convencer a su padre de anularlo.

Esos dos días pasaron en bastante calma para los integrantes del dojo, bueno para algunos...mal augurio para otros.

Kasumi se encontraba colgando la ropa en el patio cuando un muy tímido muchacho se acercaba a ella.

-Ah Kasumi, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si Ranma que se te ofrece.

-Pues emmm...hoy llega Akane verdad?-pregunto un poco sonrojado y con extrema timidez.

-Si eso me dijo, que vendría a los dos días, osea hoy-respondió enternecida por la actitud de su cuñado.

-Y...sabes de donde para ir a buscarla, digo así no viene sola viste que es muy torpe y capaz le pasa algo en el camino...-El joven estaba ansioso por verla, desde que resolvió aclarar las cosas no podía pensar en otra cosa, además si la pasaba a buscar era una buena forma de hacer las pases y de camino podrían hablar.

-Pues verás Ranma...yo prometí no decirle nada a nadie...pero bueno ya paso el tiempo así que no veo nada malo en confesarte la verdad, solo si prometes no decir nada,si?

-Verdad?de que verdad hablas Kasumi?-eso no le gustó nada, que significaba eso? que su marimacho no estaba donde se suponía? los nervios lo estaban matando, y una angustia en su corazón lo estaba albergando, aunque no entendía porque.

-Akane no fue a lo de una amiga, eso fue algo que me pidió que dijera, en realidad se fue a las montañas...

-COMO?!Y SE FUE SOLA!ESA NIÑA TONTA ESTA LOCA!Kasumi es muy torpe! mira si le da por cocinar y se se envenena ella sola!

-Por eso no debes preocuparte Ranma, yo le di de comida para estos dos días, lo qu..-pero no la dejo terminar

-y si se ahoga en río mientras intenta bañarse?!recuerda que no sabe nadar...o peor!si la ataca un animal salvaje?!-el artista marcial estaba un tanto histérico al conocer la realidad de la situación de su terca prometida y no dejaba hablar a Kasumi.

-Ranma tranquilizante un poco si?, ella sabe cuidarse sola, lo hizo antes de que te conociera y lo seguirá haciendo, aunque tu no lo veas ella es muy fuerte y muy inteligente-le había molestado que subestimara tanto a su hermanita, no era tan débil, ella siempre la admiro por su fuerza, no solo física sino también de espíritu.

-Yo...yo no quise decir lo contrario, pero es que...es peligroso, ya mismo voy a buscarla, ya va ver esa tonta como va a irse sola a las montañas...-pero fue cortada enseguida por la mayor de las Tendo.

-Espera Ranma! yo no te digo esto para que vayas a buscarla, ella se fue porque necesitaba estar sola para pensar, cosa que esta casa no consigue, por eso lo de la historia de la amiga, no quería que la fueran a buscar, necesitaba estar lejos de todos.

-Y también lejos de mí verdad...por eso no dijo nada...no quería que fuera a buscarla...-respondió triste.

-Mira si te conté esto es para que intenten llevarse mejor, la e visto muy triste estos días y la verdad no me gusta verla así y me imagino a que a ti tampoco, ella regresará hoy y espero que intenten arreglar su diferencias...o por lo menos volver a ser los de antes,y por favor cunado la veas no le digas nada de lo que te e dicho sí?

-No te preocupes Kasumi no diré nada, y también espero lo mismo...pero si para el final de la tarde no regresa iré a buscarla de acuerdo?,capas le paso algo...

-Esta bien Ranma si para el atardecer no llego puedes ir, y gracias.

Sin más palabras el joven fue hacia el dojo, necesitaba entrenar un poco y sacar de la mente esos pensamientos pesimistas de su cabeza,"niña boba!mira que irse sola a las montañas, con lo torpe que es...aunque no se ni porque me preocupo con la fuerza de gorila que tiene de seguro se sabrá defender...y yo que quería pasarla a buscar para hablar con ella y hacer las pases de camino de regreso, pero en fin ya hablare con ella después...aaaahhh Akane porque me quieres lejos...capaz estoy dándole demasiada importancia y solo quería estar un tiempo tranquila, y si yo iba tras ella eso no lo iba a conseguir ya que yo arrastro todo menos tranquilidad...en fin mejor me pongo a entrenar"y ya con más ánimos se puso a ejecutar unas katas..."aunque no se porque siento esta presión en el pecho...".

Mientras tanto, camino a la ciudad, venía una muchacha con mejor ánimo que los últimos dos días, aunque no menos triste y con el corazón roto, pero decidida y con la resolución a su situación, mal si... pero se repondría, no era la última ni la primara con un amor no correspondido, y si muchas se recuperaron porque ella no?, era fuerte y estaba decidida a salir adelante."Esto tiene que terminar, no queda de otra, este no es más que una amor dañino, solo me hace sufrir, además yo merezco alguien que me ame de verdad y no este conmigo por una promesa". Pero esta joven no venía sola, sino que era acompañada de un apuesto joven que cargaba una pesada mochila y una particular sombrilla roja, con característicos colmillos, el cual venía mas que feliz de acompañar a su amada, aun no se creía la suerte que tenía de haberla encontrado en las montañas sola sin el cretino de Ranma, pudiendo así dedicarle toda la atención a él...bueno parte de ella.

"Que bueno que me encontré a Ryoga al otro día cerca del campamento, el pobre se veía muy mal...además me hizo bien desahogarme con el, ya tenía una decisión tomada pero su consuelo y consejos me hicieron muy bien, si...nada mejor que llorar en el hombro de un buen amigo para apagar las penas,bueno o parte de ellas, al final me termino subiendo el ánimo y todo, es un gran chico, siempre se preocupa por mi y mi bienestar, definitivamente fue una suerte encontrarlo".

"No puedo creer la suerte que tengo todavía, no solo me encontré con mi amada Akane sola, sino que esta decidida a acabar con ese estúpido compromiso que hicieron sus padres con el cretino de Ranma, mira que hay que ser estúpido y decir esas cosas de ella, como si no supiéramos todos lo que paso en Jusenkyo, aunque admito que no le confesé lo que el dijo, tampoco lo negué, no pienso aprovecharme de la situación, no soy tan canalla como para echarle tierra encima, pero tampoco lo voy a ayudar, tampoco soy tonto, se que la ama pero no la merece, voy a ser neutral , limitarme a actuar como un buen amigo, consolarla y darle algunos consejos sin intención de manipular la relación de esos dos, y si las cosas se llegan a dar a mi favor pues lucharé por ella y trataré de ganarme su corazón, capas que tengo suerte y algún día paso a ocupar el lugar de ese descerebrado que no sabe cuidar lo que realmente vale la pena".

Y entre pensamientos y cortas conversaciones se dirigían rumbo al dojo.

Era tarde ya,faltaba poco para anochecer, y en los alrededores de la entrada de la casa un joven la custodiaba bastante nervioso, esperando la llegada de la muchacha, y que esta llegara sana y salva, en esas estaba cuando siente el anuncio de llegada de su prometida exhalando un suspiro de alivio con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que al fin llego, pero esta no duro mucho al ver la compañía que tría,"que mierda hace con ese cerdo!no se suponía que quería estar sola y se encontraba triste...pues yo la veo bien acompañada y de buen ánimo!"pensaba con los celos que lo quemaban por dentro"Ah pero me va a escuchar!",olvidándose de toda intención de dejarla tranquila.

Mientras en la entrada de la casa.

-Seguro que no quieres pasar Ryoga?

-No Akane, gracias, pero tienes que dar una noticia y mi presencia esta noche no va ser muy oportuna, pero prometo mañana venir a ver como estas, voy a estar en el terreno baldío de siempre por cualquier cosa que necesites,porque sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea verdad?-le respondió en forma dulce, aunque no menos nervioso, aun le costaba contenerlos cuando lo veía fijamente con esos hermosos ojos chocolates.

-Si lo se, y tu también puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, eres un buen amigo Ryoga, me ayudaste mucho en esta ocasión,gracias-respondio con una linda y sincera sonrisa.

-N-no es nada...jeje-esa sonrisa era demasiado para sus nervios.

-Bueno voy a entrar, nos vemos,adiós!

-Adios Akane...y suerte..

-Gracias-dándole otra hermosa sonrisa.

Cerca de ahí a unos metros de distancia, estaba un joven que no le cabía más coraje, ahí estaba con ese cerdo, regalándole esas hermosas sonrisas que hace días el esta esperando que se las dedique a ÉL no a ese maldito de Ryoga, los celos lo estaban haciendo hervir la sangre a niveles demasiados altos,lo que si no pudo escuchar lo que hablaban debido a la distancia.

No termino de poner un pie dentro de la residencia que fue atacada por un fuerte abrazo y un mar de lágrimas de parte de su padre.

-MI BEBE!VOLVISTE A CASA!porque te fuiste así sin avisarle a tu pobre y viejo padre-gimoteaba mientras lloriqueaba.

-Hola papá...también te extrañe...-aun no podía creer lo dramático que podía llegar a ser su progenitor, y pensar que una vez fue un temido y respetable artista marcial.

-Bueno mi chiquita lo importante es que ya estas en casa, ven vamos adentro que Kasumi esta por servir la cena-expresó mas recuperado mientras se limpiaba unos lagrimones.

Luego de saludar a todos, menos a un integrante que no quiso aparecer a recibirla, subió a su habitación para desempacar sus cosas y tomar lo necesario para darse un relajante baño, lo necesitaba sobre todo con la conversación que le esperaba.

Estaba entrando en su recamara cuando se encontró de cuclillas en el borde de la ventana a su ,por el momento, prometido, la verdad no se lo esperaba.

-Ranma...-dijo suavemente, en parte por la sorpresa y otra porque aun se encontraba afectada.

-Hola Akane,que tal te lo pasaste con tu amiguita?se divirtieron?-preguntó jocoso,sabía que estaba jugando al límite, y que fue muy atrevido de su parte irrumpir así en su cuarto, más aún por lo fría que se había vuelto la relación los últimos días, pero guiado por los celos no le importo nada.

Pero este que se creía!como iba a meterse así a su cuarto, que ganas de mandarlo a un viaje gratis por los cielos, pero tenía que controlarse, estos días le sirvieron para madurar un poco y ver que no todo se soluciona a los golpes, era mejor el diálogo y si con este no conseguía nada pues apostaría a la indiferencia.

-Hola, pues bien, no te parece muy atrevido de tu parte meterte así a mi cuarto.

-Pues no, y dime la conozco?-sabía que estaba acabando con su paciencia pero no le importaba.

Esto era el colmo ya!rebasaba lo ridículo, pero dos podían jugar el mismo juego, si buscaba sacarla de sus casillas lo iba a dejar con las ganas.

-No, no la conoces, ahora te puedes retirar de mi habitación por favor.

-Y se puede saber que tiene que ver ella con Ryoga?!porque los vi llegar juntos a la casa-no aguanto reclamarle por el cerdo, el hecho de que lo estuviera educadamente corriendo de su cuarto lo hizo estallar.

-Con Ryoga?pues nada, solo me lo encontré en el camino y me acompañó hasta casa, ahora puedes irte necesito darme un baño.

-Esta bien, hasta luego-se limito a responder sin mas, y se fue del cuarto dando un limpio salto hasta el patio, no había quedado muy conforme con la conversación, pero lo que realmente no le gusto fue el hostil tono con el que le hablo, esta bien que se paso un poco, y que la relación estaba un tanto tensa, pero al menos le hablaba moderadamente normal, pero ahora...y esa mirada...no sabía porque...pero algo no le gustaba...y menos esa presión es su pecho que se hacía más grande.

Ella en parte estaba un tanto aliviada de haber terminado con esa ridícula conversación-interrogatorio que le hizo su prometido, y dejándola de lado prosiguió a hacer sus cosas.

Ya luego de su baño, que mucha falta le hacía, se dispuso a cenar con su familia, la verdad es que le costo un poco esquivar las preguntas sobre su supuesta estadía con su famosa "amiga", pero gracias a Kasumi que la ayudaba a desviar el tema de conversación no le trajo mayores problemas, su hermana era única.

Cuando se termino la cena solo quedaban ella y los mayores, así que aprovecho el momento para hablar.

-Papá, podemos hablar en el dojo...es...importante.

-Que pasa Akane?es algo malo?

-Por favor papá acompáñame al dojo así hablamos más tranquilos-intentaba no demostrar sus nervios.

-Esta bien hija, vamos-Algo le pasaba a su niña, el conocía a sus hijas y sabía cuando algo malo querían decirle.

El matrimonio Saotome solo se limito a mirarse con intriga, algo se tramaba la menor de la casa.

Ya en el dojo cada uno se sentó frente al otro de manera tradicional, comenzando así la conversación que traía a ambos nerviosos.

-Y bien hija...dime que sucede.

-Pues veras papá...de lo quiero hablarte es del compromiso, yo hasta el momento e respetado tu palabra y el honor de la familia, e aguantado y tu bien lo sabes un sin fin de cosas, entre ellas secuestros y muchas humillaciones de parte de mi prometido delante de cualquiera al igual que de sus otras prometidas ya que el no me hace respetar, todo eso lo e aguantado por mantener el honor de la familia en alto como siempre...pero...con lo de la boda...eso fue suficiente de humillaciones para mi papá...necesito que me entiendas...yo quiero,necesito romper el compromiso!-intento sonar segura.

-QUEEEEEE!pe-pero hija!no puedes es una promesa de honor!es para unir las escuelas!

-Lo se papá,pero dime una cosa,tu me quieres?

-Por supuesto que si hija!te adoro al igual que tus hermanas, nunca dudes eso!

-Pues entonces trata de entender padre, que te importa más? la promesa que hiciste en tus años de juventud, o mi felicidad?, todo tiene un límite, y yo llegue a él, ya tuve suficiente, por favor padre!compréndelo, yo no quiero creer que prefieres verme así de triste por como me trata, tu sabes que yo puse todo de mi, pero siento que no me queda nada más que dar, estoy segura que si mamá estuviera con nosotros me apoyaría, al ver como me humilla y más después de como me dejo parada en altar casi, con el vestido puesto y todo por ir tras el bendito barril-soltó con unos lagrimones corriendo por sus mejillas, sabía que lo de su madre era un golpe bajo, pero necesitaba hacer entrar en razón a su padre.

Y lo consiguió, ya que el hecho de reclamarle que su difunta esposa no estaría de acuerdo con su accionar lo afectó, él en el fondo tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la forma en la que trataban a su pequeña, aunque ella se hacía respetar, no por nada era una Tendo, pero capaz había sido un error imponerse tanto en esa relación que los termino por alejarse, quizás lo mejor era dejar que las cosas se dieran según el destino las programe y concederle la libertad que tanto su hija le pedía, no quería ser el culpable de que sus bebe fuera una desdichada, ya le dieron tiempo suficiente a que esa relación funcione y por lo visto no resultó, lo mejor era dejar a su pequeña tranquila, lo que mas quería era que fuera feliz.

-Esta bien Akane, romperé el compromiso, lo que más me importa es tu felicidad, y si es lo que realmente quieres no me opondré más, pero como a sido tu decisión tu serás la encargada de dar la noticia a la familia. Y a Ranma pues pienso que tendrás que informárselo antes que al resto, no me parece correcto que se entere con todos.

-Esta bien papá lo haré si así lo deseas, y gracias...es muy importante para mí...te quiero-expreso mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, los cuales lo envolvieron en uno protector, beso su frente y prosiguió.

-Y yo mi pequeña, te parece bien si lo llamo antes de reunir al resto de la familia en la sala.

-Si papá, te lo agradezco-dijo no muy segura, no pensó que su padre accedería tan pronto, pero lo que no se esperaba era dar ella la noticia al resto, y encima a Ranma a solas...iba a ser duro, tendría que juntar todo el autocontrol posible para no llorar, pero lo enfrentaría como la Tendo que era. Solo esperaba que todo se diera de la forma más pacífica posible.

Fue cortada abruptamente de sus cavilaciones cuando ingreso su ahora ex-prometido al dojo.

-Me dijo el tío que quieres hablar conmigo?de que se trata?-pregunto reacio aun afectado por lo de la tarde.

-Sí Ranma, quiero informarte algo, ya lo hable con mi padre y me dio el consentimiento, así que antes de comunicarlo a la familia me pareció adecuado decírtelo a ti primero.

-uummhh...que pasa?de se trata?-algo no andaba bien...lo intuía.

-Pues verás...quiero romper el compromiso, y mi padre lo acepto.

Shock, así fue como recibió la noticia, con la vista clavada en el suelo, pero sin ver nada en realidad, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, había roto el compromiso, y hasta su padre estaba de acuerdo, de que se perdió?

-Y bien...no me dices nada-pregunto con temor, no era bueno ese mitismo de parte de él, podía venir cualquier cosa.

-No puedes...el honor...la promesa, que pasa con tu honor de Tendo?!-intento apelar como única escapatoria, no podía creer lo que sus oídos le informaban.

-Eso fue una tonta promesa de unos jóvenes en estado de ebriedad! y nuestra decisión que?!no cuenta! dime Ranma hay algún otro motivo para no romperlo además del honor?-pregunto con una última esperanza a que le diga que todo lo que escuchó era mentira, que sí la ama, que es correspondida, y así toda esa pesadilla se terminaría.

"Que te amo como un loco!"gritaba su corazón, pero este como siempre quedo en silencio saliendo a relucir ese gran orgullo, y de paso su boca que siempre no hacia más que arruinar las cosas,"pues si quiere romperlo, pues que lo haga, es obvio que no me ama, sino no lo rompería, pero jamás demostraré que me afecta,ja!por algo soy un Saotome"

-Por supuesto que no la hay!es lo único que me mantenía atado a este absurdo compromiso. Bueno si es lo que tenías que decirme ya esta dicho, solo te deseo suerte en lo que te espere...

-Es que te piensas ir?

-Pues es claro no?, lo que me mantenía aquí era el compromiso, al estar roto no veo que caso tenga seguir viviendo, además se que mamá querrá que nos vayamos, no se que hará el viejo pero yo la seguiré, estuve muchos años lejos de ella y no lo voy a hacer de nuevo-estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para parecer tranquilo y guardarse los porque, porque no lo ama?, porque lo expulsa así de su vida?, y todas las vivencias compartidas que?...pero callo, se guardo cada uno de sus pensamientos, sentimientos y dudas...

-Aaaammm...puede que tengas razón, pero no quiere decir que los corramos por no estar más prometidos...-realmente no quería que se fuera, aun lo amaba e iba a ser muy duro...pero quizás era lo mejor, que cada uno tome su camino, si, era lo mejor, mejor para olvidar y comenzar de nuevo.

-No tienes que tenernos lástima Akane, estaremos bien.

-No es lástima!pero lo que decidan lo respetaré, solo no quiero que quedemos mal, vivimos muchas cosas juntos, y tampoco fue una experiencia para odiarnos no?digo...yo no te odio...

-Yo tampoco Akane, yo tampoco...mejor vamos a dar la noticia-propuso con una tenue sonrisa aunque en el fondo estaba que se moría,solo quería gritar y reventar los puños contra todo.

-Si...-realmente se sorprendió de su reacción, fue tan...serena...pero que esperaba, si por dentro debía de estar feliz, le había quitado un peso enorme de encima, la única aquí que sufría era ella.

Y retirándose juntos del dojo solo iban con un pensamiento en sus mentes.

"Si yo te amo tanto...porque tu no me amas a mí..."

La reacción de la familia fue variada, el más afectado fue Genma Saotome, pero al fin al cabo no pudo hacer nada, las hermanas sorprendidas aunque entendían que su hermanita se cansara de los desplantes del joven de trenza, les parecía un error ya que para ellas ellos se amaban, solo que eran muy tercos y orgullosos para aceptarlo, pero decidieron respetar la decisión, si ambos estaban de acuerdo no quedaba más que opinar, y la Sra Saotome como predijo, decidió que lo mejor era retirase, ya que sin compromiso no había motivo de permanecer ahí,aunque insistieron que no era necesario se rehusó, ella a diferencia de su marido tenía dignidad, igual hablaría con su retoño antes de partir, no sabía en que términos se dieron las cosas pero intuía algo, que haga pocos días de la casi boda, y dejaran a su ex-nuera plantada con el vestido puesto era una gran explicación, ella la entendía, y más sabiendo lo orgullosa que era, si hasta a ella le dieron ganas de atravesarlo con su katana, pero ganó su amor de madre, solo haría un último esfuerzo por mantenerlos unidos, es que para ella eran la pareja perfecta, le hubieran dado unos nietos tan lindos...

Y así bajo ese tenso y triste ambiente, cada uno fue a su dormitorio a recibir un nuevo día. El día que partirían los Saotome.

Era un nuevo día, muy soleado, pero para todos en la casa uno triste, pues en la tarde partirían Ranma junto a sus padres, nadie sabía a donde pero Nodoka informó que no se preocuparán que tenían donde, el desayuno fue algo lúgubre, Ranma se encontraba ahora practicando, se acercaba la hora del almuerzo ya, y por lo tanto última comida con los Tendo...y con su Akane, aunque ese apelativo ya no le correspondía no podía evitar sentirla así, ya que le había robado el corazón, estaba por terminar su entrenamiento para tomar un baño y esperar al llamado de la comida y ya despedirse de todos, ya que sus cosas, las pocas que portaba, las había acomodado antes de entrenar,su último entrenamiento en ese dojo que tanto cariño le tenía,ahí fue su primera pelea con Akane cuando pidió que fueran amigas...cuantas cosas pasaron desde ese momento,entre sus nostálgicos recuerdos estaba, cuando escucho su madre llamándolo desde la puerta e ingresando, acomodándose con suma elegancia propia de ella, sabía a que iba...aun no habían hablado del tema realmente y ya se le hacía raro.

-Ranma hijo, se que ya quedaron de acuerdo, pero solo te quiero hacer una pregunta, que para mi es de vital importancia antes de partir de esta casa,dime tu le dijiste lo que sientes por ella?

Sorprendido y completamente sonrojado respondió como solía hacer...

-No se de que hablas!yo no siento nada por esa marimacho!-dijo sin mirarla a la cara.

-Eso funcionara para el resto, pero no para mi, tu padre me aseguro que te haría un hombre entre los hombres, y si eso es así no deberías mentirle a tu madre, sino dime que no la amas viéndome a los ojos, enfréntame como un guerrero que eres pero con la verdad!-exigió autoritaria.

-...-por más que intentó mentir no pudo, y ella solo pudo ver en esos ojos que le heredó su gran amor y pesar por no poder estar con la mujer que anhela.

-Estoy esperando Ranma, dime...tu la amas cierto?tus ojos me lo dicen.

-Sssiiii...la-la amo mamá...pero eso ya no importa...-acepto enfrentando su mirada, aunque rojo como tomate

-Y se lo digiste, o ella te dijo que no te ama?

-No nunca hablamos de lo que sentimos, aunque ella me pregunto si había otro motivo para no romper el compromiso y yo le dije que no, solo el honor de nuestras familias-dijo lastimero.

-Entonces porque no le dices que si hay otro motivo, uno mucho más importante, capaz ella cree que al igual que tu que no es correspondida y por eso prefirió terminar con el compromiso, lo de la boda seguramente la empujo a esa deducción, tu actitud no fue la correcta-reprocho al final a su hijo

-No lo creo mamá...-dijo dudoso y con miedo que sacara su katana.

-Ranma Saotome tiene miedo acaso?eres hijo mío por lo tanto llevas en tus venas sangre de guerrero, y como tal debes enfrentarte a tus sentimientos, solo ve y dile que la amas, sino vas a pasar el resto de tu vida pensando en que pudo pasar si te hubieras animado. Orgulleceme cariño-terminó dulce pero firme.

-Está bien mamá, seguiré tu consejo, no me queda que perder-y con una pequeña esperanza nacida en su ser se dirigió hasta la ventana de su prometida, con la intención de confesar sus sentimientos y ver si podía llegar a ser feliz a su lado.

Pero cuando llego a la ventana de ella y vio hacia adentro colgado desde las tejas, no espero lo que encontró, ahí estaba la mujer que amaba, la que rompió su compromiso, abrasada a otro hombre, no le veía el rostro porque lo tenía ladeado para el otro lado, pero si se lo vio al maldito que la tenía acobijada en un protector abrazo, era el mismo con el que la encontró en la entrada de la casa ayer al regreso de su viaje para "pensar", ahora lo entendía todo, termino el compromiso para estar con el cerdo de Ryoga, bueno un abraso no significa mucho, pero en conjunto a todos los hechos, para el estaba más que claro... eso sumado a los celos. Con el corazón roto creyéndose traicionado, desistió de su idea de declararse, ya no tenía caso,se consideraba ahora sí más que nunca no correspondido, lo mejor era irse lo más pronto posible.

Lo que el no sabía, y sus ojos no dejaron apreciar era que dentro de ese cuarto se encontraba una Akane destrozada buscando un hombro para derramar sus penas en un buen amigo, y Ryoga cumplía su papel, aunque le dolía verla sufrir, no podía evitar sentir felicidad ante ver a su mayor rival en el amor de su Akane fuera del camino, el se ocuparía de hacerla feliz, tenía mucho amor para dar y todo ese amor era para ella.

Ranma luego de una ducha rápida se dirigió hacia la que era su habitación, solo a esperar que las pocas horas que le quedaban ahí pasaran rápido, pero ahí lo esperaba su madre con una sonrisa de esperanza hasta que le vio la cara y esta de inmediato se borro.

-Que paso hijo?hablaste con ella?

-No hay nada de que hablar madre, solo una cosa que quiero hacer y esa es irme de este dojo, irme de Nerima y olvidarme de los Tendo, cuento contigo?-anunció duramente mirando directamente a su madre a los ojos, dejando ver la inmensa tristeza que albergaba en su corazón.

Nodoka prefirió no decir más, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y proceder a retirarse, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de apoyo y decisión a su único hijo.

Él por su parte agradeció ese gesto de ella, no quería hablar, no lo necesitaba, solo irse, y ver si así mitigaba un poco el gran dolor de su alma, pero no demoró mucho en su soledad cuando su madre regresó con un sobre en las manos, se sentó frente a él y comenzó a hablar.

-Esta carta me llego hace unos cuatro días, es de un tío mio el cual yo adoraba desde niña y el a mí, es el único familiar que nos queda, ya que Genma y yo somos únicos hijos y nuestros padres fallecieron, él es hermano de mi padre, su nombre es Sota y es muy mayor, yo perdí contacto con mi familia al casarme con tu padre, nadie estuvo de acuerdo, decían que no era digno de mí, es más me tenían un prometido el cual jamás llegue a conocer, ya que yo con sangre guerrera como era no me deje imponer y seguí lo que mi corazón me dictaba, fugándome con tu padre, no me contacte más con ellos, sabía que se avergonzaban de mí, de su princesa,fugándose con un simple viajero de paso que se hacía llamar artista marcial, pero no me importo y no me arrepiento tampoco de haberlo hecho cariño-contaba mientras lo acariciaba en el rostro y le dedicaba una maternal sonrisa-en fin, cuando se planeó lo de la boda...Nabiki me preguntó si había algún familiar que me interesaba invitar, y yo al principio dude pero termine dando su nombre, cuando me entrego su invitación decidí enviársela directamente junto a una carta en donde explicaba brevemente a mi tío lo que me paso en este tiempo, pero básicamente le contaba de mi orgullo, mi hijo, un hombre entre los hombres, fuerte, valiente, varonil y con un corazón de oro...dudaba que vendría dadas las circunstancias en que me fui pero más que me ignorara no iba a ser, bueno como imagine no vino, pero si me envió una respuesta, mucho más favorable de lo esperé, parece que esta muy cansado y algo enfermo, quiere conocerte y que convivas con el, ya que él nunca tuvo hijos, sufrió un desamor y no consiguió mas pareja, también me pidió disculpas y me rogó por que vayamos a vivir con él, aceptando a tu padre de paso, para que compartamos los últimos momentos que le queden junto a su sangre, y pues bueno yo no lo consideré ya que tu tenías tu vida aquí, en esta casa y en esta cuidad, pero dado los nuevos hechos hijo, quizás sea una buena idea, además que a mi particularmente me encantaría poder volver a estar con él en sus últimos momentos, y que te conozca, yo a pesar de todo y de los años, siempre le guarde mucho cariño...

-Y porque recién me lo cuentas, aunque no fuera a irme de aquí podríamos haber ido a visitarlo, o es que vive muy lejos?-preguntó con suma curiosidad

-No, vive en Tokio, y no te lo dije porque estaba esperando el momento adecuando...que opinas entonces.

-Pues claro mamá, me encantaría conocer a ese tío que dices, toda mi vida creí que solo tenía a mi padre, y siempre quise conocer mas parientes si es que los había, pero sobre todo si eso te hace feliz,dime ese es el lugar que asegurabas tener para ir?

-Si mi pequeño, pero eso no es todo...verás mi familia es una familia de mucho dinero...y debido a que mis padres fallecieron mi tío Sota heredo todo, y siempre fue bueno en los negocios, y como el no tiene hijos ni más parientes...quiere hacerte único heredero de todo, Ranma en unos meses cuando cumplas 18 años pasaras a ser poseedor de una inmensa fortuna, así como el presidente de una de las mascas deportivas más importantes de todo Japón...

Estaba shockeado,y con los ojos como platos, no podía ser cierto, su madre debía estar tomándole el pelo, pero se veía muy segura, era posible, el millonario?y presidente de una importante empresa?pero si apenas aprobaba el examen de matemáticas y gracias a que le ayudaba Akane, Akane, otra vez ella...mejor volvía en lo que estaba...

-Mamá estas hablando enserio?y como se supone que yo dirija una empresa si se puede saber? si de lo único que se es de artes marciales?ese hombre debe estar loco si piensa poner a un total desconocido a cargo de todo

-Bueno no estas obligado a hacerte cargo, puedes vender las acciones, y tu decides lo que haces con eso, pero te instruirán hijo, y tendrás colaboradores, no estarás solo, además se que eres capas, pero se puede ir estudiando, claro que tampoco estas obligado a aceptar la herencia la puedes rechazar, aunque sería una injusticia, es patrimonio de mi familia.

-No no descuida mamá, no la voy a rechazar, disculpa mi reacción es que parece irreal, y con respecto a la empresa ya veremos, si me llego a ver capas de llevarla lo haré, sino veremos que se puede hacer, igual falta tiempo para eso, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es conocer a ese tío mío y ver si después de conocerme sigue pensando igual...

-Lo doy por seguro, pero bueno mi niño gracias por darle esta oportunidad, y creo que es un buen lugar donde empezar de cero, además podrás viajar a China y curar tu maldición.

-Es verdad mamá! si es como dices, y ahora tengo dinero podre ir a China y conseguir la cura-respondió mucho más animado.

-Así es tesoro, bueno voy a ver en que puedo ayudar a Kasumi para la comida, te aviso cuando este pronto.- Y diciendo esto último se retiro del cuarto.

"Es increíble...aun no puedo creerlo, vaya quien lo diría...hasta hace unos días atrás era un fenómeno pobre pero tenía a Akane...ahora me podre convertir en un hombre normal y millonario pero no la tendré a ella...y sin embargo eso no me hace sentir ni la décima parte de feliz si todo seguiría como antes...que me hiciste Akane...podre superar este amor no correspondido?"

Ya pasadas las horas restantes a la hora de partida, se hicieron las correspondientes despedidas, las cuales fueron muy cálidas y dando los debidos agradecimientos, excepto el de los ex-prometidos que fue más frío de lo que esperaban los demás incluida la peliazul, pero el aún estaba muy dolido por su supuesta traición que lo prefirió así, fue un abraso pero más cordial que otra cosa, pero igual él intento llevarse un poco de su calor y su aroma en ese último contacto rápido, porque por más que le doliera y todo, la amaba con todo su ser. Con ese abraso y un 'buena suerte' de parte de ambos, vemos dos familias que hasta hace unos días pudieron ser una sola, pero en vez de eso se ve una en la entrada del que fue su hogar compartido,viendo partir a la otra la cual se dirigía a un nuevo destino el cual se separaba del suyo, y quien sabía si volverían a encontrarse...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí va otro capítulo de esta historia, de seguro la hayan muy típica...lo sé yo también e leído muchas parecidas...pero bueno igual espero no decepcionarlos demasiado, ojala les haya gustado, agradezco los reviews que me dejan!

Para bry: gracias por tu comentario, realmente me encanta que disfruten mis historias, es todo un honor entretener a los demás, con respecto a tu duda de porque no aparece en la página principal...pues se debe a que la página principal viene predeterminada para que solo aparezcan historias con categoría de la K a la T, la única que falta es M, por eso ni mi otra historia ni ninguna con esta clasificación te aparece, pero para arreglarlo tienes que ir la opción FILTERS que esta encima de la lista de las historias y al clickear ahí, veras que te aparece distintos filtros para seleccionar mejor tus historias, verás que aparece marcado la clasificación que te digo, solo tienes que optar por todas las categorías y listo,aparecerán todas las historias, también puedes seleccionar por idioma por si no interesa las que no están en español para que sea más fácil tu búsqueda...en fin espero que con esto solucione tu duda y frustración!besos!y gracias por leerme

Sin mas por el momento me despido

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

CAPITULO 3

Había pasado el tiempo en la vida de nuestros personajes, y el correr de esos cinco largos años habían cambiado muchas cosas, y otras no tantas.

Cuando llego a Tokio, todo se le hizo tan extraño, aun no podía creer que iba a formar un futuro distinto al que siempre soñó, y al que le arrancaron de golpe, por más que sabía que la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, no le interesaba sin su Akane, porque la vida era así?...el que siempre lo poco que tubo se lo sacaron, cuando por fin encontró estabilidad en su vida se le acabo de la noche a la mañana, en Nerima había conocido lo que era un hogar, una familia, amigos, un poco locos pero buenas personas en el fondo, y lo que si jamás pensó encontrar...amor, esa testaruda y torpe muchacha de carácter volátil le había robado el corazón, y ahora que iba a hacer sin él si se lo entregó entero...esta bien que el no facilito mucho las cosas, jamás fue exactamente claro con sus sentimientos, y siempre se dejo llevar por su orgullo...pero es que no entendía mucho eso de expresar lo que se siente, según le enseño su padre eso es de débiles...capaz se equivoco en esa enseñanza también...en fin, no le iba a dar más vueltas al asunto, iba a salir adelante, estaba con su madre y de paso su padre, estaba tranquilo de que ella no pasara penurias, iba a tener un nuevo comienzo, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, su única meta por el momento era librarse de su maldición. Y de lo que si estaba seguro es que no se volvería a enamorar...solo pensaría en el y su madre.

Luego de conocer a su famoso tío, este quedo muy a gusto con él, le contaron sobre su maldición y aunque le pareció increíble estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlo, fue así que al cabo de unos meses Ranma viajó a China y gracias al guía consiguió la cura, se trajo un barril pequeño con él, era para saldar una cuenta pendiente, en el fondo se sentía estúpido haciéndolo, ya que lo considero un traidor, pero no dejaba de sentirse culpable con Ryoga, así que se lo envió por correo a su casa, ojala y la haya recibido...él por su parte cumplió con su conciencia.

Luego de cumplir su mayor deseo de ser normal, todo comenzó a cambiar realmente para él, vivía en una casa enorme con servidumbre y muy lujosa, demasiado para él, pero su tío le gustaba ese estilo, al final accedió hacerse cargo de todo si se llegaba a hallar competente en el momento de tomar el mando, estaba muy agradecido con él, y no perdía nada con intentar. Las artes aunque nunca las abandono ya no ocuparon el cien por ciento en su vida...ahora seria un hombre de negocios, que irónica era la vida a veces...Lo instruyo y junto a más gente lo fueron preparando para que se hiciera cargo de la empresa, y le fue mejor de lo que espero.

Con el pasar del tiempo se fue encariñando con su tío Sota, era un buen hombre, pero a los pocos meses de él tomar el liderazgo él empeoró en su salud y al poco tiempo falleció, dejándolo a cargo de todo, ya que a veces lo ayudaba y acompañaba, eso le dolió mucho, era la primera vez que enfrentaba la muerte de un ser querido, además le debía tanto, todavía recordaba la última conversación que tuvieron.

_Flash Back_

_-Muchacho y dime no hay ninguna jovencita que te ocupe la cabeza-pregunto picarón el anciano._

_-Que dice tío...-se sonrojo levemente-por supuesto que no, usted bien sabe que cuando no estoy entrenando me hago cago de la empresa, que por cierto me lleva mucho tiempo, nunca pensé que serviría para esto..._

_-Eres muy inteligente, y tienes mucho sentido común, pero no todo en la vida es trabajo y responsabilidad, debes divertirte, sino terminaras siendo un amargado y llegarás a viejo solo...mírame a mí no más, que ni descendencia deje..._

_-Pero enamorarse es complicado...y si a uno le va mal...sufre..._

_-Así que sufriste un mal de amores...-como no recibió respuesta prosiguió-bueno mira aún eres joven, si no quieres compromiso esta bien, pero sal, diviértete, conoce chicas! disfruta un poco de la vida, si no quieres nada serio pues ten aventuras...esas dejan su gratificación...después que conozcas de lo que hablo me entenderás-le causaba gracia lo tímido que era el muchacho en esos temas, no podía creer que siendo tan atractivo y con 18 años se sonrojara solo por insinuar que tenga desliz con mujeres- y cuando conozcas la ideal para ti lucha por ella, forma una familia y se feliz muchacho, nunca te dejes aplacar por el miedo a sufrir, porque a la larga terminarás sufriendo igual, toma el consejo de este viejo que sabe de lo te habla..._

_-Esta bien tío voy a considerar sus palabras_

_-Eso espero Ranma, eso espero..._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Dos días después de eso paso a una mejor vida, para él fue como una despedida, le dio muchos consejos en el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo, pero ese se lo tomo muy enserio, y le hizo caso, empezó a salir con mujeres, solo que no las veía más de dos o tres veces, seguía sin intenciones de formar nada serio, muchas pasaron por su cama... hasta que conoció a Hitomi, era hermosa, tenía un largo cabello dorado y unos ojos verdes muy atrayentes, su cuerpo era espectacular y era muy dulce, la conoció de casualidad por su mejor amigo y colaborador Takeshi, además era muy seductora y excelente en la cama. Se llevaban viendo como hacía cuatro meses, nunca duro tanto con una mujer, no estaba considerando casarse ni nada, pero era agradable su compañía, se divertían juntos y hacían cosas de pareja, y en el fondo se sentía menos solo, además sentía que estaba empezando a quererla, sentía un gran cariño por ella.

Aunque su madre no estaba muy de acuerdo, decía que algo en ella no le gustaba, pero según él su problema es que idealizo una única nuera y para su desgracia esta ya no estaba en su vida, aun la soñaba por las noches, y la amaba en sus sueños, jamás dejo de amarla pero eso hasta para él era un secreto.

Vivía solo en un lujoso apartamento céntrico, al tiempo de empezar su vida de empresario joven y mujeriego decidió que lo mejor era vivir solo, su madre aunque sentía orgullo de lo varonil y asediado que era su vástago, temía que alguna de esas mujercitas envolvieran a su bebe y lo hicieran sufrir. No había manera de que entendiera que no era tan ingenuo como cuando se reencontraron, y que sabía más de la vida de lo que pensaba. Ya cansado de sus comentarios y advertencias se independizo, dejando a sus padres en la casona junto a los empleados, solo una de ellas lo visitaba cada tres días para hacer la limpieza de su casa, claro y el los visitaba cada fin de semana, al menos cuando podía.

En fin su vida cambio mucho, pero igual no se sentía pleno como en sus tiempos de adolescencia, sentía un vacío en el pecho, esperaba que con el tiempo esa linda muchacha lo llenara, o encontrara a la que lo hiciera.

Salio abruptamente de su repaso de vida en sus últimos cinco años cuando alguien toco la puerta de su oficina.

-Jefe en diez minutos es la reunión con los inversionistas coreanos, te espero en la sala de juntas?aquí están las propuestas-era su gran amigo y colaborador Takeshi Hamura, era su mano derecha, era un buen tipo a su criterio,apuesto, tenía el cabello negro a medio cuello y los ojos azul cielo,atlético y muy casanova, muy inteligente y excelente en este mundo de los negocios, gracias a él, por instrucciones de su tío, lo preparó para llevar el mando de la empresa y con el tiempo se gano su confianza y amistad, además le debía poder disfrutar de esa exótica rubia cada noche de estos últimos meses.

-Takeshi que te he dicho como un millón de veces?...antes que mi mano derecha en esta empresa eres mi amigo, llámame por mi nombre,ok?y si, espérame un segundo ahí que ahora voy, no podemos dejar escapar esos coreanos...

-Esta bien Ranma, y no demores que son muy quisquillosos.

-Ya, ya, enseguida voy...

Y sin más lo dejo solo de nuevo en su oficina, con sus recuerdos."Mejor me dejo de meditar tanto, es hora de conseguir a esos inversores" y se retiro a seguir con sus actividades.

...

Mientras que a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, en él districto de Nerima algunas cosas habían cambiado.

Luego de la partida de Ranma de la casa y vida de los Tendo las prometidas hicieron un gran revuelo. Shampoo lo fue a buscar a China junto a su abuela, creyendo que ese sería su destino, obviamente fue seguida por su eterno enamorado, pero nunca más regresaron a Nerima, ni supieron de ellos.

Kodachi sin embargo se sintió abandonada y al terminar la preparatoria viajo a Europa a seguir estudiando allá, dejando a su hermano el cual había quedado a cargo de las empresa de la familia, se caso con la hija de un extranjero para expandir las empresas y parecía que estaba enamorado, atrás dejo sus locos amores de adolescente, aunque aún conservaba algunas fotos.

Ukyo quedo muy afectada por la huida de su prometido, le dolió que después de romper el compromiso con Akane no la buscara, y ni siquiera se despidiera de ella, así que prefirió no seguirlo más...con eso le demostró que jamás le importo su compromiso, ni siquiera su amistad, así que no lucharía más contra la corriente,ya peleó mucho por obtener su amor y aún le quedaba dignidad. Prefirió quedarse en Nerima, ahí era un lindo lugar para vivir y además tenía un prospero negocio; con el pasar del tiempo hizo una buena amistad con Akane ya que ella siempre le cayó bien, si no fuera por Ranma y su obstinación a tenerlo, desde un principio serían buenas amigas; también afianzo su amistad con Ryoga él cual aparecía seguido por Nerima,hasta hace dos años al menos... y de vez en cuando iba junto con Akane o a veces solo a comer. Al tiempo de la partida de su prometido se dio cuenta que lo de ella no era amor, solo obstinación, un capricho nacido de la competencia que tenía y los años creyendo que sería su esposo. Lo que no le quedaba claro era lo que estaba sintiendo por el chico del colmillo...igual para ella él era inalcanzable, estaba muy enamorado de Akane, así que prefería no darle demasiada importancia a eso que sentía, no quería perder la amistad de ambos.

Para Ryoga las cosas cambiaron mucho, pero lo que más resaltaba fue su cura a la maldición gracias al agua que le envió Ranma, le estaría eternamente agradecido...jamás espero eso, sus días de P-Chan terminaron, aunque extrañaba dormir junto a su Akane... Eso era otra cosa que cambió, su relación con Akane fue de viento en popa.

En la casa Tendo, algunas cosas también estaban distintas, Kasumi se había casado con el Doctor Tofú, y vivían cerca del dojo, tenían una linda niña de unos dos años llamada Emi. Nabiki aún vivía en el dojo, trabajaba en una importante empresa, era contadora, aunque la mayoría de las noches se quedaba en lo de su novio, aunque a su padre no le gustaba ese comportamiento sabía que su hija haría lo que le venía en gana.

Para Akane todo al inicio fue muy difícil, lo extrañaba horrores, se pasaba llorando en las noches y recordando su buenos momentos juntos, pero creía que había hecho lo correcto al romper esa unión. Al salir de la preparatoria se matriculo en la universidad de Nerima y ahí estudio educación física con el fin de llevar el dojo a cargo, y gracias a su amigo Ryoga que la entrenó sin parar era mucho mejor en el arte.

Su relación con él había cambiado mucho, aunque en el fondo seguía amando a su ex-prometido, se decidió a seguir adelante, a formar un futuro, era hermosa y joven, no iba a desperdiciar su vida por alguien que jamás la valoró, se haría un lugar en su corazón para alguien más, y así fue...

Luego de tres años de una amistad muy cercana con Ryoga, la cual ella empezó a tomar hasta posesiva... no entendía porque, quizás era el miedo a quedarse sola... sentía ciertos celos cuando se enteraba que Ryoga iba a comer solo con Ukyo, era tonto, solo eran amigos, no entendía porque se sentía así, capas se estaba enamorando, o era solo que se auto engañaba para intentar olvidar a Ranma?. En fin no lo sabía, pero en el fondo quería pensar en lo primero. Hasta que un día en una de sus salidas al cine con su amigo, en la entrada de su casa ya en la noche cuando se iban a despedir se besaron...no supo porque fue, solo se quedaron mirando fijamente y lentamente se acercaron hasta fundirse en un tímido beso, ella no supo si lo hizo por curiosidad a ver que se sentía, ya que tenía 20 años y jamás supo lo que era una beso de verdad, o era porque realmente lo deseaba llevada por ese sentimiento que estaba sintiendo por él, lo vio tan atractivo a la luz de la luna dedicándole una mirada tan cálida y llena de cariño, y ella necesitaba tanto sentirse querida...que cedió a su impulso de probar sus labios...Al día siguiente él se presento con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y con una declaración de amor, le dijo que siempre la amo en secreto, desde que la conoció, pero temía a su rechazo, pero que el beso que se dieron le dio el valor para expresar lo que su corazón cayó por tanto tiempo, después de eso le pidió que fuera su novia, y ella emocionada por todo lo que le dijo y en el fondo impactada de que siempre la amará acepto, no sin en el fondo sentirse culpable por todo el daño que le generó, sin saber, al ahogar sus penas con él, diciéndole lo que su corazón sufría por su ex-prometido siendo que el la amaba así, se prometió recompensar todas esas amargas experiencias que le debió generar y ser una buena novia, dedicada y amorosa, el se lo merecía, y consideraba que ella también. Al poco tiempo de su relación, a su padre se le ocurrió reabrir el dojo por falta de dinero y tener a Ryoga como instructor, ella le ayudaba en los ratos libres, ya que debido a la universidad no tenía muchos, pero al año de eso se recibió y le dedico tiempo completo, ya hacía dos años que llevaban el dojo al mando, y era muy prospero tenían varios alumnos y ambos resultaron ser muy buenos maestros, Akane no podía ser más feliz, al fin su sueño desde niña se había hecho realidad...y su relación con su novio iba de maravilla, es más hasta vivía en su casa, esa fue otra idea de su padre, ya que según él era para evitar que Ryoga se perdiera y llegara a tiempo a dar las clases, aun tenía problemas con su orientación pero había mejorado mucho.

Era de noche y vemos a una hermosa mujer de cabello azulado, largo hasta la cintura y enfundada en un elegante y sensual vestido rojo terminando de arreglarse en su cuarto. Mientras se cepillaba el cabello sintió que tocaban a su puerta.

-Pasé.

-Woooowwww hermanita estas esplendida!vas a dejar estupefacto a mi cuñado-le sonreía pícaramente.

-Nabiki!que haces aquí?no te quedabas en lo de Shiro?- le hablaba a través del espejo.

-Ammm no, mañana tiene un viaje de negocios y yo una junta temprano, así que decidí darle tregua por esta noche, además todavía me molesta este resfriado, y dime porque esas pintas?festejamos algo?

-Sip!es nuestro segundo aniversario!y Ryoga me dijo que me arreglara que íbamos a ir a un elegante restaurante a cenar, no es un dulce?aunque este vestido capaz es muy atrevido...que opinas?

-Vaya...dos años ya...para mi estas barbara!y dime después de la cena no festejarán de una forma más...íntima?porque dudo que el bueno de Ryoga se controle con esa indumentaria hermanita...

-Na-Nabiki!que cosas dices!-estaba roja tomate-no-nosotros no hemos llegado a hacer esas cosas...

-Estas de broma verdad?no puedo creer que seas tan mojigata Akane!tienes 22 años por dios!

-Cállate!no es de mojigata...solo no se a dado...

-Pobre de mi cuñado...después de estar más de cuatro años arrastrándose de amor por ti, y dos años de noviazgo aun lo tienes esperando, cuando te agarre hermanita te vas a quedar internada por una semana sin poder moverte...pero es que acaso no te gusta, no te genera deseo...

-Y-ya ya Nabiki...claro que me gusta, es muy atractivo y varonil...ademas de muy apasionado...no te niego que lo hemos intentado de un tiempo para acá, pero siempre pasa algo, o nos interrumpen o a él le ganan los nervios, la última vez se desmayó, teme que papá se entero o que se yo...no se, pero no es por falta de ganas, parece que algo sobrenatural se opone a que avancemos a ese nivel...

-Bueno en fin capaz hoy es tu noche de surte y por fin conoces unos de los mejores placeres de la vida...

-Eres todo un caso...aunque quien sabe capaz hoy si se pueda-dijo suavemente, la verdad es que sentía curiosidad de que se sentía hacer el amor, había hecho muchas cosas con su novio, pero nunca llegaron a ese paso, una vez hasta se aventuro a tocarlo!era muy grande a su gusto...eso la asusto, pero en el fondo le generó más curiosidad y ganas de hacerlo, ojalá esta noche se dejarán llevar y ocurriera el milagro.

-Bueno te dejo para que sigas arreglándote, me voy a dormir que para mañana necesito energías renovadas.

-Esta bien, y ojala te mejores hermana!

-Gracias...y suerte!-le guiño un ojo y procedió a retirarse de la habitación dejando a su pequeña hermana sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya en el restaurante...

-Amor te dije que te ves increíblemente hermosa? más de lo que ya eres?

-Si cariño, como veinte veces van ya, y casi no llegamos al restaurante porque nos llevo como diez minutos hacerte reaccionar cuando me viste...jeje-le alagaba tanto generar ese efecto en su novio, se sentía tan bella y deseable...nunca antes tuvo tan alta su autoestima.

-Pues lo repito te ves como una diosa...-respondió haciendo un puchero sintiéndose indignado, aunque todo en tono de broma.

-Ya no te pongas así...sabes que me encanta que me adules...aunque creo que exageras

-De eso nada señorita, usted es la mujer más hermosa que e conocido en esta vida.Y que te parece el lugar? te gusta?

-Si es hermoso...y la comida exquisita, no pensé que tuvieras tan buen gusto amor.

-Oye...para mi novia lo mejor!Que te parece si brindamos-levantó su copa con vino blanco-Feliz aniversario Akane!Te amo...

-Feliz aniversario Ryoga, yo también te amo...-sabía que no era cierto, lo quería, y mucho, pero no lo amaba, ella aun estaba enamorada de un artista marcial con trenza, pero se prometió salir adelante, y aunque sabía que hacía mal diciéndole amarlo cunado era mentira, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba hasta ella misma creérselo.

Y Ryoga también sabía que no era cierto que lo amaba, y en el fondo aunque le dolía la entendía, el fue testigo directo del amor que sintieron esos dos, bastaba recordar Jusenkyo y en otras tantas aventuras juntos, además de las mil veces que se lo confeso cuando era su mascota, y también como su amigo después de romperse el compromiso un par de veces al principio... pero no solo eso se lo decía, sino sus ojos, estos no brillaban igual que cuando lo hacían por su ex-rival...pero él no quería desanimarse, iba a seguir con sus planes...Aunque no podía negar que de un tiempo para acá estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas por su amiga la cocinera...Ukyo se había vuelto una gran amiga y temía que esos sentimientos afloraran, así que empezó a alejarse un poco, no quería arruinar las cosas con Akane, ella era la mujer ideal para él no? para que arruinarlo todo por esos extraños sentimientos, mejor seguir disfrutando de la belleza de mujer que tenía en frente solo para él. Estaba muy nervioso, planeo esto meticulosamente, esperaba que todo saliera bien...

Comenzó a sonar una suave balada.

-Me permite esta pieza bella dama...-invitó galante.

-Sería un honor caballero-respondió con una amplia sonrisa...como le gustaban esos detalles de caballerosidad de él, realmente era un hombre maravilloso, porque no podía amarlo como deseaba?

Mientras bailaban muy juntos, y se miraban con cariño, él la tomo de la mano, la hizo girar... y cuando ella poso sus ojos de nuevo en su pareja lo vio viéndola sumamente nervioso arrodillado de una pierna y sin soltarle la mano, vio anonadada como con la otra mano sacaba una cajita negra de terciopelo y la habría mostrando un bellísimo anillo dorado con una delicada piedra blanca en el medio, no lo podía creer... salio de su estupor cuando él le pregunto sumamente sonrojado y nervioso.

-Akane...amor...te casas conmigo?

-Ryoga...

...

En la ciudad de Tokio a esa misma hora, un apuesto hombre de hermosos ojos azules manejaba es su deportivo rojo rumbo a su departamento, estaba agotado, venía de la empresa, se le había hecho tarde...

"Vaya son las nueve ya...me retrasé demasiado con tantos papeles...ugh? que es esto que siento en el pecho?...es como una presión...se parece a cuando sentís...angustia?...pero de que si no tengo motivos...no siento eso desde que me aleje de ella...mejor ni recordarla, total no tiene sentido, debe ser el cansancio no mas, solo quiero comer algo, darme un relajante baño y dormir muuuchas horas".

Estaba entrando a su departamento cuando vio algo que no esperaba, la luz estaba encendida y había olor a comida, su madre?a estas horas? por las dudas pregunto.

-Mamá?...eres tú?

-No soy tu madre...aunque espero no desilusionarte...-respondió sensualmente.

-Hitomi! pero como entraste? de donde sacaste la llave?

-Eeemmm digamos que alguien me hizo el favor de conseguirme una copia para darte esta sorpresa, espero que no te haya molestado Ranma...

-Fue Takeshi verdad?...ya se las va a ver conmigo...no te niego que la sorpresa es agradable pero no me gusta que se metan a mi casa sin mi permiso...-realmente le molesto el atrevimiento.

-Si fue él, pero no te la agarres con él porfa...siii? lo siento solo quería consentirte un poco, has trabajado mucho esta semana y quise hacerte comida casera y luego darte una sesión de relajantes masajes...-comento insinuante y con una seductora voz

-bueno en fin, capas termine agradeciéndole...y como negarme a semejante propuesta de parte de ti preciosa, ven acá...-y sin mas la beso apasionadamente... no sabía porque pero sentía que la necesitaba esa noche más que antes, se sentía más solo de lo normal...y esa presión en su pecho no se iba...

...

Habían pasado unas semanas de la propuesta que le hizo a su amada Akane, aún no se le borraba la sonrisa, tenía grabado ese momento detalladamente.

_Flash Back_

_-Ryoga...-estaba que se lo comían los nervios, para colmo llamo demasiado la atención de los demás comensales que estaban expectante a lo que pasaba, quedaría como un tonto si lo rechazaba, sabía que no lo amaba, pero se arriesgó igual...no le importaba mucho lo que los demás pensaran en realidad, solo la que tenía enfrente con unos hermosos ojos chocolates enormemente abiertos, su mano libre tapándose los labios y un adorable sonrojo._

_-...- si antes estaba nervioso ahora estaba a punto de ataque...ya se estaba mentalizando para la negación y la disculpa, igual no desistiría!_

_Akane no sabía que decir, por dentro se sintió muy alagada de su propuesta, era perfecta...en un lugar muy romántico y elegante, mientras bailaban muy acaramelados una dulce canción, frente a muchas personas que lo miraban y con un hermoso anillo de compromiso a esperas de ser depositado en su dedo...pero no entendía porque no podía hablar... en realidad si sabía, era porque no estaba segura que responder...su mente le decía que sí, que era el hombre ideal para ella, pero una vocecita de le decía que no, que estaba equivocada, que no se podía casar sin amarlo...recordó unos ojos azules que aún amaba, también recordó como la despreció...callo esa molesta voz que la hacía poner en duda su decisión, se lanzo a sus brazos y con una voz poco audible le respondió._

_-Sí Ryoga...acepto._

_Fin del Flash Black_

Después de eso recuerda como la beso apasionadamente mientras todo el mundo aplaudía acompañándolos en su celebración, bailaron un rato más y luego de brindar nuevamente se retiraron al dojo, estuvo a punto de seguir con la seguidilla de besos dentro de su cuarto, pero prefirieron dejar ese momento y hacerlo más especial todavía en su noche de bodas...después de dos años de noviazgo sin llegar a ese nivel no les costaba mucho esperar dos meses más que es cuando se celebraría la boda...y para eso ya quedaban dos semanas...En la casa hicieron una gran celebración, todos estaban contentos por ellos, eran felices si su pequeña Akane lo era.

No cabía duda era feliz...pero había algo que no le cerraba todavía, y era ese sentimiento que no entendía pero lo atormentaba a veces por Ukyo, aun recuerda como fue cuando se lo dijeron unos días después de su propuesta de matrimonio.

_Flash Back_

_Los prometidos iban tomados de la mano rumbo al restaurante de su amiga, debían darle la noticia, aunque uno de ellos dos no sabía porque pero quería evitar ese momento, de todas formas era inevitable. Cuando llegaron enseguida fueron recibidos por una entusiasta Ukyo._

_-Buenas tardes chicos!hace tiempo no los veía...que les sirvo?_

_-Unos especiales Ukyo...estamos celebrando-dijo intentando sonar seguro._

_-Celebrando?que?ah ya!su aniversario verdad?-respondió intentando mantener su alegría y energía característica._

_-Eso fue hace una par de días en realidad, pero mejor míralo por tu propios ojos-respondió una contenta peliazul, sabía que su amiga se alegraría por ambos, al igual que los demás, y sin decir mas le mostró el anillo._

_-Q-Que?...eso es lo que creo que es...sse va-van a casar?-pregunto con miedo_

_-Si!en menos de dos meses es la boda!que me dices...la verdad me tomo por sorpresa pero fue realmente hermoso como me lo propuso..._

_-Vaya...pero felicidades chicos!me alegro mucho por ustedes-respondió alegre recuperándose de la conmoción._

_Luego de las felicitaciones y agradecimientos y comentar algunos aspectos del tema, la peliazul se retiro un momento al baño...en ese momento aprovecho para interrogar al joven._

_-Vaya...a si que dos meses eh?...debes estar feliz, tu sueño de casarte con Akane-chan se va a realizar-intento no sonar sarcástica, pero no lo logro._

_El se dio cuenta de la forma en que le hablo, pero prefirió ignorarla, además que también percibió cierta perdida de brillo en su mirada, pero también la ignoro...era lo mejor..._

_-si no te lo puedo negar, soy feliz..._

_-Estas seguro Ryoga que ella es la mujer con la que quieres compartir tu vida?-no entendía porque hacía esas preguntas...que le pasaba?eran sus amigos no?debería estar feliz, o es que sentía celos...pero celos de que?de que ellos cumplan uno de sus más deseados sueños antes que ella...o celos de no ser ella la que se casa con Ryoga...no, no podía ser eso...no podía ser que se haya enamorado de Ryoga verdad? entro en pánico momentáneo y se obligo a eliminar esos pensamientos._

_-Que quieres decir con eso Ukyo?_

_-Nada!no me hagas caso!boberas mías, realmente me alegro que consigas tus sueños Ryoga!-dijo recuperando su actitud de siempre._

_-De que me perdí...-pregunto cuando llego la peliazul._

_-De nada Akane-chan!más de lo mismo...-y siguieron conversando sin mas contra tiempos, pero el joven de la bandana sentía que algo se le rompió cuando percibió esa decepción en los ojos de su amiga..._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Prefirió dejar esos pensamientos a aun lado y seguir con sus cosas en un rato empezaba otra clase y Akane con el asunto de la boda estaba muy complicada que apenas lo ayudaba con un grupo al día...debían completar el mes de clase, ya que el siguiente se suspendería para los últimos detalles de la ceremonia y el viaje de luna de miel.

Los días siguientes pasaron volando, ese fin de semana se celebraría la boda Hibiki-Tendo y en el dojo era toda una revolución, solo quedaban cuatro días para la celebración y quedaban detalles aún por arreglar.

...

Mientas tanto en Tokio...

Era de mañana, un día agradable, Ranma se encontraba en su cómoda silla revisando unos documentos, cuando ingreso su buen amigo a su oficina.

-Buenos días campeón!otro día de trabajo...-saludo entusiasta Takeshi.

-Buenos días Takeshi,pues ya ves, esto nunca acaba... oye estarás libre este fin de semana? hace tiempo no hacemos algo juntos, y la verdad el trabajo me esta agobiando, necesito un poco de diversión...

-Vaya...la dulce Hitomi ya te aburrió que pretendes cambiarla?-pregunto con cierto temor...

-No que va...con ella esta todo bien, es una gran chica,y no, no pretendo "cambiarla", solo algo tranquilo con un buen amigo, que dices?

-Pues me encantaría jefe pero no voy a poder, una hermosa damita me va a tener ocupado por unos cuantos días...-dijo entre alegre y resignado.

-Vaya...quien es la afortunada eh? no sera esa que te tiene alguna que otra tarde entretenido hace un tiempo ya...hasta te ausentas del trabajo picarón...me parece injusto...yo trabajando y tu de locas pasiones por ahí-se hizo el indignado.

-Jeje...no se de que hablas Ranma-respondió nervioso-la damita que me va a tener entretenido es mi sobrina de 7 años, esta de vacaciones y como su entretenimiento va a estar cancelado por un mes pues no tuvo mejor opción que visitar a su tío favorito, la mayoría del tiempo la cuidará mamá...pero bueno yo soy su "juguete predilecto".

-Pues quedara para otra entonces, te deseo suerte con eso amigo...esa no es la que se mudo hace unos meses?

-Si se mudo con mi hermana y cuñado a Nerima.

-Ne-Nerima dices?-con solo escuchar el nombre de esa ciudad le daban escalofríos.

-Si, Nerima, queda cerca de aquí, no se porque Hanna se mudo a esa ciudad, en fin ella sabrá...parece que mi sobrina estaba entretenida en sus vacaciones practicando artes marciales, yo una vez fui ahí a conocer su casa un fin de semana y también de casualidad conocí sus maestros, son dos jóvenes, ella esta enloquecida con el muchacho, debo admitir que parece buen tipo, según Hanna es el mejor de la ciudad, aunque yo me quedaría con la muchacha, es una belleza hermano...si la vieras...es toda una diosa...es una pena que sean pareja, es más el dojo cerrará porque en tres días se casan.

A cada palabra que pronunciaba su amigo se ponía más nervioso, su rostro más pálido y una creciente presión en su pecho se instalaba, Nerima...artes marciales...dojo...joven pareja...hermosa maestra...casarse..."No...no puede ser posible o sí...debe ser coincidencia..." estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico, y el joven a su lado ni se enteraba, seguía escribiendo y hablando a la vez.

-Aaahhh...cuando vi a esa mujer creí casi enamorarme, pero su novio casi me noquea por coquetearle, no lo culpo...yo estaría igual con una hermosura así a mi lado...no se tenía algo especial, hasta su nombre era lindo...no lo recuerdo bien...como era...Asami...no no...Ak...Ak...Ak algo no recuerdo...

-Akane...-respondió Ranma en completo mutismo y con la mirada perdida

-Eso es Akane!como lo supiste Ranma?

El seguía perdido, hasta que después de que su amigo lo llamara por tercera vez reacciono...pero no de la forma que esperaba...

-DIME TAKESHI COMO SE LLAMA EL DOJO Y CON QUIEN SE CASA!ANDA DILO!-exigió mientras lo tomaba de la camisa a través del escritorio,estaba eufórico, no podía creer de lo que acaba de enterarse.

Su amigo estaba impresionado, no entendía nada...que le pasaba? además parecía furioso, hasta miedo le dio...mejor obedecía...

-Eee-el do-dojo se llama Te-Tendo, y creo que el-el novio ssee apellida Hi-Hibiki...-soltó tartamudeando.

Callo como peso muerto a la silla soltando a su amigo de paso que no entendía nada, con los ojos como platos y la mirada perdida, sintió que perdió el calor del cuerpo y las manos le sudaban...esa presión en su pecho aumento tanto que le costaba respirar...

"n-no puede ser...Akane se casa con Ryoga en tres días...por dios...EN TRES DIAS AKANE SERA LA ESPOSA DEL CERDO DE RYOGA!MIERDAAAA!ELLA ERA MÍA!...esto debe ser una pesadilla...porque a mí kami...porque...".

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí va otro capítulo...ojalá les guste.

Se que hice la clásica del Ranma con mil mujeres y la Akane virgen...pero no pude hacerla avanzar a ese punto con Ryoga, lo intente pero no me cuadro, jeje, igual no la deje como una monja...trate de hacerla más normal, pero bueno nunca concretaron...

Agradezco a todas las personas que se molestan a leer mis historias! de verdad gracias!esto por más que lo hago para entretenerme, también lo hago para entretenerlos a ustedes y se convierte en mucho más agradable y motivador con su interés. Gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews!

Bry: no tienes nada que agradecer!un placer serte útil, bueno en los próximos capítulos iré atando los cabos que queden sueltos, no será una historia muy larga capaz de unos 10 cap no más, y en esta versión ambos son más inmaduros, y afectados por los hechos se dejaron guiar por el orgullo...característico en ellos, pero además para concretar la idea de la historia los necesitaba separados,jeje,ojala la disfrutes!

Nancyricoleon: si lo se Ranma es muy idiota, pero debido a eso la pasará un poco mal...todo en la vida trae consecuencias...

Azucenas45: gracias por tu comentario, motiva que la gente lo disfrute realmente!

Bueno sin mas por el momento me despido...

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

CAPITULO 4

Takeshi solo lo observaba como parecía un autómata, y aún asustado por su reacción prefirió dejarlo solo antes de que le diera otro ataque de locura, no entendía porque de una trivial charla de su sobrina y sus maestros salto como desquiciado a hacer preguntas sin sentido...sería que conoce a esa gente? en fin no se quedaría a averiguarlo. Mejor dejarlo solo hasta que se le pase.

Ranma sin embargo se quedo en blanco, no sabía ni si era de noche, de día, hacía frío o calor, solo intentaba procesar esa información, tampoco se dio cuanta que hacía mas de diez minutos su amigo se había retirado así como tampoco se percato del susto que le genero por su reacción...Cuando pareció reaccionar por el sonido del teléfono, lo respondió, sabía que era la secretaria.

-Señorita Sakura no me pase llamadas, no estoy disponible para nadie...NADIE ok?-y sin mas colgó. Se quedo unos segundos más en silencio hasta que decidió que solo una persona podría decirle la verdad y que tan cierto era eso, tomo el teléfono y marco...

-Hola mamá...si bien y tu?...que bueno...escúchame hay algo que quiero saber, sabes algo de lo que acontece este fin de semana en Nerima verdad?

_-No se a que te refieres cielo..._

-Mamá!no juegues conmigo!hablo de la boda de Akane con Ryoga!de eso hablo!es verdad?

_-...-_

-Dime...necesito saberlo...-hablo mas calmado, hasta suplicante se oyó.

_-Si hijo...es cierto, este fin de semana se casan, Soun nos contó hace mas de un mes...y hace como una semana nos llego la invitación, pero igual no pensábamos ir...no queríamos remover el pasado..._

-Vaya...así que es verdad-mustio quedamente.

-_Si tesoro...estas bien?_

-Claro mamá, estoy bien, porque debería no estarlo, solo llame por curiosidad...-intentaba sonar normal.

-_Y dime, como te enteraste?_

-Vueltas de la vida...este mundo es pequeño sabes? y bueno necesitaba confirmarlo.

-_Aún la amas verdad?_

-No se de que hablas madre...me tengo que ir, me están llamando para una junta-mintió, ya sabía por donde iba su madre, y no tenía ganas de eso...

-_Esta bien hijo, y cuídate sí? Adiós._

-No te preocupes, te quiero adiós.

Luego de cortar la llamada con su madre, se dirigió a su mini bar y se sirvió un whisky importado, no solía tomar, lo tenía porque era de su tío, aunque en esta situación lo necesitaba...

"Porque reaccione así...se supone que lo nuestro ya termino hace cinco años no?...yo seguí con mi vida y es lógico que ella siguiera con la suya...aunque yo no he dejado de amarla, aunque a veces intente negarmelo... no importa con cuantas me haya acostado, al final la que me asalta en mis sueños y con la que me considero feliz es con ella. Pero para que me atormento, ella jamás me amo, me quedo claro cuando todo paso...y esto me lo confirma...pero duele tanto saberla definitivamente de otro, alguien que la amará todas las noches, con la que formara una familia...con la que envejecerá juntos, mi sueño, mi mayor sueño lo tiene él, porque duele tanto por dios? porque no puedo arrancarla de mi pecho y olvidarla...porque aun te amo tanto Akane..."

Se sirvió otro trago pero este sin hielo...y se dirigió a la ventana a contemplar la ciudad mientras seguía perdido en su mente.

"Pero para que me lamento...ella ya esta formando un futuro no? y yo aquí pateticamente bebiendo, mortificándome por lo que jamás será mío, cuando pisé Tokio me propuse salir adelante...y eso voy a hacer...aunque no dejo de pensar que hubiera sido si las cosas hubieran funcionado...estaríamos juntos ahora?casados?con hijos?...aaaarrrrgggggg...parece que me gusta atormentarme con estúpidas preguntas! encima esta oficina me asfixia, mejor salgo, no tengo cabeza para nada..."

Saliendo de la oficina se acerco a su secretaria.

-Cancela todo lo que tenga para hoy, inventa cualquier escusa, no voy a estar para nadie, lo que pueda que se ocupe Takeshi...y lo que no ya lo haré yo...pero hoy no estoy para nadie de acuerdo Sakura?

-Si señor Saotome, como ordene.

Y diciendo esto se fue del edificio, camino por una hora pensando en todo y nada, recordando, y soñando, se sentía ridículo por reaccionar así. Llego a un parque y se sentó en una banca. Estuvo un rato más ahí, y al final en un arranque de cólera, frustración y atacado por su orgullo que hasta la fecha solo le complico la vida tomo una determinación.

-Si a ella jamás le importe pues yo haré lo mismo!seguiré con mi vida, ya es hora de tomar un rumbo diferente...

Y con un único pensamiento en mente se fue a paso decidido hasta que lo encontró, era una tienda no muy grande ni muy ostentosa, pero le pareció de buena calidad y aceptable, entro con determinación en la mirada, aunque con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Buenas tardes señor, en que puedo ayudarle?

-Buenas tardes,pues verá...busco un anillo de compromiso.

...

Luego de salir de la joyería se dirigió a su departamento, ni siquiera abrió las ventanas lo dejo a oscuras, solo lo iluminaba una pequeña lampara de rincón, desconecto el teléfono e informó al portero que no dejara pasar a nadie, y si preguntaban por él que salió de viaje. Tiro su chaqueta en el sofá de la entrada y se arranco la corbata, se dirigió a la estantería donde guardaba las bebidas alcohólicas que le regalaron distintas personas en ciertas ocasiones. Saco una botella de whisky escoses, no sabía de bebidas pero le dijeron que era muy bueno...le daba igual el solo pensaba "festejar" su futura unión con su...que?amante?novia? ni siquiera un título tenía, pero a partir de mañana sería su prometida...y futura esposa. Aunque en realidad solo quería ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

Se sentó en el sofá grande y con la botella en su mano comenzó a tomar directo de esta, sentía como el líquido le corría por la garganta y le quemaba. "Vaya si que es fuerte...justo lo que buscaba!". Después de un par de tragos saco una cajita que guardaba en el pantalón y la abrió colocandola frente a sus ojos.

"Es lindo...ojalá le guste...Hitomi es muy hermosa, siento que la quiero y es una amante maravillosa...además que es muy dulce también...si definitivamente una excelente opción, no la amo...pero lo intentaré, de todas formas en el fondo da igual eso, ya que dudo que vuelva a amar realmente...solo una mujer generó eso en mí, y en tres días será de Ryoga...así que sí! mañana le pediré que se case conmigo! estoy seguro que será una gran esposa y una buena madre...le prometí a mi tío que formaría una familia, y eso haré...siempre quise hacerlo aunque mi sueño de tener una pequeña de cabello azulado y ojos chocolate jamás se hará realidad...pero en fin, así es la vida..."

-SALUD POR TI HITOMI!PORQUE SEAMOS MUUUUYYYY FELIIIIICESSS Y TAMBIÉN BRINDO POR TI MARIMACHO!OJALA CONSIGAS LO QUE BUSCAS EN ESE CERDO!SALUUUUUDDDDD-y siguió bebiendo, pero debido a la falta de costumbre se durmió con cuarta botella sobre el sofá...

...

Unas horas después...

-Oye despierta...heeeyyyy...reacciona...dale grandulón no tengo todo el día!

-mmmmmmm...

-Vaya con todo lo que tomaste quedaste bien idiota...dale muévete, despabílate!DESPIERTA POR DIOS!

-Aaaaaahhhhhhh!-se callo del sofá donde dormía, ese grito lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos, aunque algo no andaba bien...como es posible que sintiera una voz si se suponía que estaba solo y nadie debía entrar..."Ese portero no hace nada bien...un segundo!y esa voz de quien es...no la reconozco" empezó a recorrer la sala con la vista para encontrar al intruso, hasta que lo vio...estaba parado cerca de él, y ahora si que estaba sorprendido...

-Tuuuu...

-Si yo...que tal Ranma, un placer conocerte...

-Quien demonios eres niño?!y como entraste?-frente a él tenía un niño de cabello corto plateado y ojos dorados, no tendría más de diez años, y vestía una túnica bastante rara a su gusto.

-Que modales son esos eeehhh?...me llamo Natalino...muchos me conocen como el angel del pasado y vengo a ayudarte.

-Wwwwooooowwwww...o estas loco o esta cosa hasta alucinaciones me hizo tener...-no le creía ni media palabra.

-No estoy loco!ni soy una alucinación, es verdad lo que digo...soy un ser espiritual que te ayudará a cambiar tu perspectiva de las cosas...estoy aquí para ayudarte así que agradece!

-Ah si?...no me digas...bueno hace muchos años no me pasan estas cosas extrañas que ya me había acostumbrado, aunque te otorgo la duda al menos...dime niñito...como me demostraras que lo que dices es verdad...

-Pues fácil...te diré algo de tu pasado que solo tu sabes...yo lo se todo del antes hasta el hoy...y no soy un niñito!tengo michos siglos de existencia y sabiduría que tu jamás alcanzarás...solo tome esta forma porque así me apeteció, puedo tomar el aspecto que quiera...pero me pareció divertida esta de acuerdo...

-Eeemmm...si si...lo que digas...y bien que me vas a contar que según tu solo yo lo se...

-Ja tantas cosas pueden ser...a ver...mmmm...ya se!recuerdas esas fotos que le robabas a Nabiki de tu prometida?o algo más viejo...mmmm...que tal la vez que despertaste de tu estado de gato cuando tenías diez años arriba de un árbol desnudo y te quedaste atorado por más de una hora!eso fue muy divertido...-comentó risueño.

-Oye!como sabes esas cosas...eso solo yo lo sabía...

-Ya te dije, conozco todo tu pasado...cosas que ni tu recuerdas, como esa cicatriz que tienes en la base de tu nuca, te la hiciste cunado te caíste sobre una roca de tu primer entrenamiento con tu padre con dos años...no lo recuerdas, quizás ni tu padre...pero yo sí!-dijo apuntándose con el pulgar.

Era verdad todo lo que decía...y también es cierto que siempre tubo esa gran cicatriz ahí, jamás supo como se la hizo, vaya no podía creer que aún lo perseguían espíritus, es que tenía un imán o que?

-Ok Ok...te creo...es increíble que aun me pasen estas cosas...y dime en que me vas a ayudar si se puede saber?

-Pues mejor dime tu...en que te puedo ayudar, hay alguna duda de tu pasado que nunca supiste y aun te atormente?

-Pues no, todo mi pasado quedo claro, no hay nada que cuestionar...

-A si...y dime porque tomaste tanto entonces...es tu nuevo hobbie?

-Solo porque quise de acuerdo?-comentó malhumorado

-Mira a mi no puedes engañarme,esta bien? que hay de una joven de nombre Akane Tendo...

-Akane?...no hay nada de ella, formará su vida a su gusto y nada puedo hacer

-Pero jamás supiste si te amaba, o te amo alguna vez...o porque termino con el compromiso verdad?

-...-

-Y que me dices de eso...

-Na-nada...eso me quedo muy claro hace cinco años ya, además ya ni me importa!

-Mira que eres orgulloso...eso nunca te sirvió para nada, solo problemas, la verdad es que nunca entendí como te aguanto tantos desplantes esa dulce muchacha...tu orgullo solo generó eso, alejarte de ella.

-No entiendo de que hablas!mira mejor déjame!yo no tengo nada que saber ok?mejor ve a molestar otro que tenga ganas de aguantarte...-nunca le gusto que le marcaran sus defectos ni menos consecuencias de ellos.

-Debería tomarte la palabra!pero esto es una misión que me encargaron, así que debo quedarme hasta que estés dispuesto a cooperar-esa actitud le molesto mucho.

-Esta bien...lo siento, cooperare de acuerdo?dime que harás?

-Eso me gusta más! pues viajemos Ranma, viajemos a tu pasado...verás cosas desde otra perspectiva, comprenderás muchas cosas, y saldarás dudas...ven toma mi mano y no la sueltes hasta que te diga.-dijo alzando su pequeña mano.

Ranma un poco dudoso la tomo, y ni bien la envolvió con la suya, un destello comenzó a rodearlos...

-Listo-dijo el ángel.

-Estamos en Nerima!esta todo igual a como lo recuerdo...

-Es porque estamos en el pasado, en la época donde tu vivías aquí...ve mira más adelante

-Pero si somos Akane y yo...parece que venimos de hacer mandados-y efectivamente así era, ella venía caminando por la calle y el por la baranda.

-Solo escucha y presta atención.

_-Akane ya te dije que Shampoo me abrazo de acuerdo?_

_-Si como no! se nota que te encanta que lo haga...dime porque no te vas con tu linda Shampoo a pasear como te lo pidió eh?yo puedo volver sola...nadie te necesita..._

_-Pues si!es muy linda sabes!con ella si saldría a cualquier lugar...no es como tu antipática y nada femenina!ella si es grata compañía!y solo te acompaño porque sino tío Soun se molesta conmigo...ni que quisiera estar al lado de una marimacho pechos planos con gracia de gorila!-le dijo molesto pero sin quitar su arrogancia._

_-PUES VETE IDIOTA CON TU LINDA GATA!FENÓMENO!-y sin más lo mando volar con su mazo._

_-Estúpido...siempre es así conmigo...-y derramó unas lagrimas por sus mejillas mientras volvía a su casa._

-Que te pareció eeehh? muy linda tu actitud con ella...yo creo que te pasaste con tus comentarios...

-Pues sí...la verdad me pase, fui muy grosero con ella...además nunca pensé que le afectarían tanto las estupideces que decía.

-Ya vez que no todo es lo que parece, ella siempre salió afectada, siempre le dolió cada insulto que le dijiste, solo que lo oculto para hacerse la indiferente. Pero ven esto solo es el principio...-y tomo su mano de nuevo.

Luego de unos segundos aparecieron en un lugar bastante familiar, era el terreno baldío cerca del dojo, ahí se encontraban varios de sus amigos-enemigos...

_-Airen porque preocuparte por chica violenta, yo pelear con ella y así poder casarnos!_

_-Ya cállate china loca!el no se va a casar contigo, pero es verdad Ran-chan déjala pelear así decidimos de una vez quien es tu única prometida, o es acaso que te preocupa si la lastimamos ehh?!_

_-YO NO ME PREOCUPO POR ELLA!pero entiendan Akane es débil y no tiene posibilidades...y ya dejensen de pelear con ella que no ven que no tiene sentido?jamás me fijaría en una niña tan fea y sin gracia como ella...-respondió seguro, pero al segundo ya estaba enterrado gracias al mazo de su prometida._

_-IMBÉCIL!A QUIEN DICES DÉBIL EH?Y QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE JAMÁS QUISE PARTICIPAR EN UNA PELEA TAN ABSURDA!mejor me voy a casa...allá ustedes..._

_-Estar bien Airen?_

_-Ranc-han! te duele mucho..._

_-Ranma...como te atreves a tratar así a la dulce Akane...no la mereces maldito!prepárate a morir!te daré tu merecido!-y siguió una escena muy conocida por todos, solo que con una chica muy triste con la cabeza gacha que caminaba desolada..._

-Y que te pareció esto? muy apropiado verdad?-pregunto sarcástico.

-Pues la verdad es que no...jamás vi esa mirada tan sin brillo de ella, es que jamás paraba a ver como quedaba después que abría la boca porque siempre me dejaba noqueado o en los aires...pero ahora que lo observo bien, realmente le dolía todas esas mentiras que dije...me siento fatal...

-Y esto no es nada, puedo estar horas mostrándote pedazos de estos de su pasado juntos, pero todos terminan igual, tu insultándola, humillándola y despreciándola, mientras ella sale dolida, herida y tu sin enterarte todo por no mostrar un poco de interés en ella. Pero en fin no tengo tanto tiempo aún hay cosas por ver, y no soy el único que tienes cosas que mostrarte...y el tiempo es oro mi amigo...

-No es necesario que me muestres más, ya entendí porque jamás me quiso, le generé mucho daño...es lógico...

-Pues no te apresures a sacar conclusiones, aun queda mucho por ver...esto solo era para que vieras un poco lo que tu orgullo fue dejando en la relación...y en el corazón de ella, en fin vamos!-y volvió a tomar su mano.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar que el prefería no recordar...la última aventura juntos...

-Jusenkyo...-mustió suavemente

-Así es...aquí fue la única vez que fuiste sincero con ella...pero dadas las circunstancias jamás quedo claro ese hecho...ven mira hacía allá.

Él obedeció y al posar su mirada en el lugar indicado se vio con su prometida desnuda con su camisa en sus brazos, parecía muerta, revivió de nuevo todos esos sentimientos de desesperación que lo abarcaron, noto como al igual que su yo del pasado se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas..."vaya...realmente me veo desesperado..."pensó.

_-AKANE DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE TE AMOOOOO!AKANEEEE_

No escucho más porque estaba lejos, pero recordaba perfectamente todo...

-Vaya ahí si realmente demostraste todo lo que sentías...-comentó el ángel.

-Si...ante el miedo de perderla...no pensé lo que dije, deje que saliera lo que siento-comentó melancólico.

-En fin mejor vayamos a un hecho muy particular que ocurrió un poco después

-la casi boda?

-Dame la mano, vayamos a ver un gran error de tu vida...-le dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

Luego de unos instantes, se vieron en el pasillo de la casa Tendo, frente a la puerta de Akane...

-Que hacemos aquí...

-Ya verás, ah antes que me olvide, no nos escuchan ni nos ven, tampoco nos sienten, es más hasta podemos pasar paredes como...fantasmas esta bien?

-Eeemmm...si...creo...

-Tranquilo no es tan grave...oh!mira...ahí vienes tú...creo que te acabas de enterar que te quieren casar.

_Se ve a un Ranma un tanto molesto entrando al cuanto de su prometida._

-Vamos veamos que pasa...-y tomo la mano de Ranma atravesando la puerta

_-OYE AKANE!_

_-Ranma..._

_ Ranma quedó desconcertado y sonrojado ante la imagen de su Akane._

-Escucharme bien Ranma quiero que observes una cosa en este recuerdo, que seguro paso desapercibido...OYE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!-Se había quedado igual que su yo del pasado embobado mirando a su prometida con ese hermoso vestido blanco, pronta para hacerla su mujer...pero ante el grito del pequeño salió de su embobamiento.

-Eeehh si si...que decías?-seguía medio ido aún sin sacarle la vista a Akane, todos esos recuerdos reavivaron sus sentimientos por ella.

-Préstame atención que esto es importante!-cuando vio que le hacía caso prosiguió- te decía que quiero que prestes atención a el aura de Akane.

-Y eso...para que?

-Solo hazlo si? después entenderás...que ves...

Mientras ellos hablaban el hecho seguía transcurriendo, Ranma adulto observaba meticulosamente eso que le pidió

-Pues a Akane además de hermosa...se ve con aura especial...como no me di cuenta antes...desprende una energía que nunca antes sentí en ella.

-Pues que bueno que te diste cuenta...eso mi querido amigo es la mezcla de la dicha, felicidad y alegría...

-Eh?...y a que se debe...

-Emmm...no se... capas al hecho que se esta por casar contigo?-pregunto sarcástico

-Eso no puede ser...es chica, seguro es por usar un lindo vestido...

-Aaaaiiiissshhhh...mira que eres testarudo...bueno esto es acaba ya, ya se van a poner a discutir...ya que tu le niegas haberle dicho que la amas...

-Recuerdo bien esa parte...

-Bueno espero que esto haya aclarado parte de tus dudas a que sentía ella por tí, ahora vamos a sacar una duda definitiva...

-A que te refieres?yo con esto no aclaro nada...

-En fin ya te darás cuenta, ven hay algo que tienes que saber...-tomo su mano y un nuevo destello los cubrió. Cuando abrió los ojos se vio en el patio de la casa.

-Esto pasó unos días después del desastre de boda...mira ahí viene Akane

-Eeehh? a sí...vaya parece que estuvo llorando tiene los ojos un poco hinchados...igual hasta así se ve bonita...parece que va al dojo a entrenar, que raro no recuerdo que entrenara desde lo de Jusenkyo, o es que ya me fui?

-Digamos que eso de llorar, lo vivió más seguido desde la casi boda-al ver el semblante triste del chico procedió a su explicación-bueno...mejor sigamosla a ver que pasa y te sacarás tus dudas-y caminaron rumbo por donde iba la peliazul, llegaron a su lado al segundo después que ella, se quedaron los tres en la entrada del dojo, la puerta estaba entre abierta, Ranma se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos a lo que veía, aún lo recordaba.

_-jejeje...a ver chicas a que se debe todo esto...yo no me voy a casar con nadie,soy muy joven aún..._

_-Pero ese no ser motivo por no casarse con chica violenta verdad airen?o tu amarla?_

_-Por supuesto que no la ama Shampoo no digas incoherencias, no ves como se llevan, verdad Ran-chan?tu siempre dices que es una marimacho y solo estas aquí por el compromiso impuesto?tu no la amas cierto?_

_-Por favor chicas!no digan estupideces!yo el gran Ranma Saotome enamorado de esa marimacho?!pero como se les pudo cruzar por la cabeza?si yo la protejo y aun permanezco en esta casa es por simple obligación, nada más, jamás sentiría algo igual por ella...osea...no es femenina, ni cocina bien, bueno si a eso se le llama cocinar!es gorda tiene un humor horrible, parece tabla de planchar, ni curvas tiene!pero entiendan si me caso con ella es porque hay una promesa de honor de por medio, y un Saotome tiene palabra, solo eso no hay más motivos,entienden verdad?_

Ahora Ranma entendía un poco más las cosas, vio como ella se daba vueltas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se sujetaba la boca para no romper en sollozos, eso le encogió el corazón; recordaba ese día, también fue el día que él se canso de su distanciamiento y estaba decidido a hablar con ella para mejorar las cosas, pero todo cambió...ahora que lo ve más maduramente se dio cuenta que Akane si estaba afectada por lo de la boda, y la conversación que tuvieron en su cuarto...y con eso que dijo no dudaba que lo detestara...y seguramente hasta creería esas mentiras que dijo en esa absurda charla...para que seguir con alguien que no te valora?"Que imbécil que fui...porque dije esas cosas...pude esquivar el tema perfectamente!pero no el "gran Ranma Saotome" tenía que abrir la boca y arruinarlo todo...porque la vida me hace estas jugarretas? quizás las cosas hubieran salido mejor si no hubiera dicho eso...o no...".

-Y que opinas de eso eh?

-Pues que además de que soy un insensible de lo peor y no la merezco, que creo que le afecto lo que dije-dijo con pesar- además de insultarla la humille como un canalla...

-Afectarla? amigo...esa chica quedo con el corazón roto...no entiendo como no ves lo que la afectaron tus palabras...pero lo que mas le dolió es que no la ames.

Ranma no dijo nada solo desvió la vista."Será verdad? Akane realmente sentía algo por mí...y yo por imbécil lo arruiné? por no enfrentarme a lo que sentía por ella?...no quiero pensar eso...sería demasiada desdicha saber que la tuve realmente a mi alcance y no la supe aprovechar...aunque siempre soñé con un futuro juntos, siempre lo vi difícil, y ahora imposible..."

-Aún hay algo que debes ver.

Ahora se encontraban debajo de la ventana de su prometida.

-Aquí es cuando decidiste declararte pero algo te lo impidió

-Si...lo recuerdo bien...eso me freno a hacer algo que en su momento considere estúpido...pero ella...ella ya había cambiado de parecer con respecto a mi por lo visto...

-Eres la persona más terca que me toco ayudar, aunque no han sido muchas sabes?, bueno ven veamos que pasa, ahí estas sobre el techo, acerquémonos a ver que viste REALMENTE-y sin más tomo su mano y levitaron hasta la ventana, Ranma y el ángel vieron la misma imagen que hace cinco años lo llevo a abandonar Nerima con el corazón roto, aún le dolía verlo...y más sabiendo que serian marido y mujer dentro de poco.

-No veo nada nuevo...no se que fin tienes con esto-comentó malhumorado, realmente creía que en vez de ayudarlo lo estaba torturando.

-No comas ansias...ven-y se adentro al cuarto, Ranma inseguro lo siguió atravesando la pared.

_Dentro del cuanto los vio muy claramente abrazados y muy pegados, pero había un sonido que desde afuera con la ventana cerrada no sintió...eran sollozos...y provenían de Akane_

_-Ya Akane no me gusta verte así, lo superaras eres fuerte, el idiota de Ranma no sabe lo que se perdió con una chica como tu._

_-Gracias Ryoga eres un buen amigo...pero si lo vieras, se lo tomo tan serena la idea de la ruptura, hasta feliz creo que se veía, me sonrió y todo...apeló al honor como única causa de nuestra unión, me sentí tan poca cosa...es que creí que en el fondo entre nosotros había algo...especial...pero después que lo escuche en el dojo, me di cuenta que solo eran ideas mías...pero que más podía esperar si solo me insulta e humilla, no quiero ser más una carga para él, prefiero que sea feliz..._

_-Ya Akane no llores más si?-y la volvió a abrazar._

El recuerdo se volvió borroso, y de repente se encontraban en un lugar totalmente blanco.

-Entonces...no...no me traicionó con Ryoga?solo...la consolaba?

-BINGO!hasta que le pegas a una...bueno esto es todo lo que te quería mostrar

-Pues esto solo me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo imbécil que fui...pero no puedo hacer nada ahora...ya paso mucho tiempo y ella ahora es feliz con él, se van a casar, que puedo hacer yo... que para ella solo debo ser un amargo recuerdo...

-Bueno yo ya cumplí con mi parte, y esa era mostrarte cosas de tu pasado para que aclares dudas, y de paso las veas desde otra perspectiva también, ahora ya tengo que irme, tendrás otra visita...espero que tenga mas suerte contigo...bueno fue un gusto Ranma y ojala tengas suerte con lo que decidas hacer con tu vida!adiós...

-Gra..cias...-no pudo seguir hablando porque perdió el conocimiento, al rato despertó con una fuerte ventisca en su apartamento, no entendía nada...eso fue un sueño o en verdad paso?...y de donde salía ese viento si estaba todo cerrado?sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una dulce voz...

-Ranma Saotome...

Continuará...

* * *

Primero que nada:

Quiero decir que yo acepto y agradezco los comentarios que dejan ya estos sean positivos o negativos pero siempre con el debido respeto(obvio que los positivos me dejan más contenta ;)), este no fue el caso de uno que recibí ayer, la verdad me dejo impresionada el grado de agresividad y ofensivo que fue, osea entiendo que no a todas las personas le guste las historias que escribo y la forma en que lo hago por diversos motivos, soy consciente que no el 100% de la gente que pasa por este fandom lee lo que hago y muchos no les gusta, y me parece genial, porque yo soy igual...no todo lo leo y no todo lo que leo me gusta o llama la atención, pero para mi grata sorpresa hay gente que si le gusta y consigo mi objetivo que es que pasen un rato entretenido, no entiendo que complejos tenga esta persona para insultar a los lectores-escritores y a mi de esa forma tan grotesca que hasta me corrió del fandom directamente...ademas con que derecho no?...si no le gusta lo acepto pero no ese tipo de comentarios tan desagradables...si no te gusta la historia o algunos aspectos de ella y quieren comentarlo me parece genial va a ser bien recibido, siempre con respeto, realmente no se que problema tenga ella para haber dicho y expresado de esa manera pero sea cual sea me da lo mismo, no lo justifica, igual no pienso hacer de este medio un lugar de discusión...jamás estuvo en mis ideas...se que hay aspectos de este fic que no son originales y creo que ya lo aclare, es más no considero la historia en su totalidad original pero bueno fue lo que se me vino a la mente y quise compartirlo y plasmarlo por aquí, con respecto a la personalidad de los personajes no soy tonta...se que no son ellos en su totalidad, mantuve algunos aspectos otros los modifique lógicamente porque crecieron, maduraron y por lo tanto su forma de pensar y actuar tamb, para bien para mal, pero fue así, todos lo hacemos, dudo que las personas que pasaron los 20 y tantos o mas piensa igual que en su adolescencia, yo a mis 16 pensaba actuaba y me comportaba de manera muy diferente que ahora con mas de 20 años encima, y no me a pasado nada fuerte como para cambiar tanto, ni que hablar de las personas que pasan por grandes desilusiones en su vida y cambios drásticos...es la gracia de crecer...por eso no los hice como cuando nos los dejo plasmado Rumiko al terminar el manga, sería ridículo si lo hubiera hecho realmente después de ese tiempo y dadas las cosas que pasaron, y sobre el machismo en fin ni opino...ya aclare que intente hacer a Akane un poco más normal al sentir deseo por otro hombre pero nunca llegaron al hecho pero nunca por falta de ganas, al principio era la idea, la plasme y no me gusto, si no me gusta como queda que soy yo la que lo escribo esta de mas decir que no lo haré...bueno eran unos aspectos extra a remarcar, no se si la persona leerá esto y tampoco me interesa, para que siga haciendo esos comentarios tan desagradables mejor que se quede como esta...realmente me indigno la falta de respeto a mí y los demás...

Bueno me fui por las ramas pero realmente adoro que me comenten pero por favor, sin faltarnos el respeto entre nosotros, esto es para pasarlo bien no para insultarnos y generar tragos tan amargos...y a esa persona realmente si tiene algún problema ojala lo solucione de corazón y si es su forma de ser nomas pues...que le vamos a hacer no?ojala sea feliz...

Ahora a lo que realmente me interesa:

Pues a los lectores que si les gusta esta historia solo espero no desilusionaros con este capítulo ya que las dudas que quedaron frente a que trataba la historia las acabo de desmantelar...se que ya hay un par de historias con esta temática pero realmente me gusto y quise compartirla con ustedes...no se capaz esperaban algo más "serio"...realmente me preocupa que las expectativas que se formen en sus mentes estén muy por encima de lo que les ofrezco...pero bueno pongo todo mi corazón y esfuerzo en realizar esto para que este prolijo, coherente y lo mejor posible redactado para mejorar su lectura y hacerla lo más agradable posible...realmente espero no dejar a muchos con gusto a poco con esto...y a los que es así pues no puedo más que disculparme y pedir que le den una oportunidad...muchísimas gracias a los que me leen y siguen mi historia aunque algunas personas piensen que no merezco ni que gasten su tiempo leyendo en lo que con tanto cariño plasmo en estas líneas...gracias por los reviews, y les agradezco si comentan:)

Ah! una tonta aclaración, no le puse Natalino al ángel por mi...jeje ya que sería mi nombre en versión masculina..ni ahí que no soy egocéntrica,jaja, lo hice porque recordé una canción que se llama ángel del pasado y es de Natalino...y me gusto ese nombre, la rato caí en cuenta de la relación conmigo...y ta ya me había gustado...je, una pavada para aclarar no más...ahora si respondo reviews:

Paoh: Muchas gracias! a mi tamb me fascinan estos dos :3, los amo desde niña...ojala te siga gustando esta historia con este giro que le di...besos!

Vanesa: Muchas gracias! la verdad que da muchos animos de seguir con esto sabiendo que genero más que curiosidad en algunos lectores...lo se son unos bobos...pero bueno si fueran normales no serían emocionantes...jeje, intente actualizar lo antes posible!espero que te guste el rumbo que esta tomado...besos!

Nancyricoleon: que te puedo decir...me rei mucho con tu comentario...es increíble lo complicados que podemos ser las personas, buscamos los porque de las cosas que nos pasan pero muchas veces nosotros las generamos o simplemente tenemos la solución y no hacemos nada para cambiarla...verás que Ranma en esta historia al menos en unos cap más va para atrás y para adelante, te dan ganas de darle un par de cachetadas marca diablo a ver si así reacciona...en fin ya me entenderás...gracias por comentar!

Barby y Rosi: me encanta el entusiasmo que le ponen algunos a este fic...muchas gracias!me suben el ánimo! ojala les haya gustado...:)

Bry: Gracias a ti por comentar! te tengo que decir que adoro leer tus comentarios...sean para mí o a los que dejas en otras historias...escribes re bien y algunos son hasta profundos...deberías escribir fic!;),en fin entiendo tu frustración, pero lo principal aquí a que los tenga con otras personas se debe primero que nada a que no se creen correspondidos y es lógico que busquen seguir con su vida, no se van a quedar lamentando en un rincón y que la vida le pase por los ojos...aunque no sea a la persona que realmente desean...y otra es el orgullo, se creen rechazados y este no los deja aceptar que se aman y necesitan y sumado a no creerse amado por el otro pues...se quedan en el molde...Ranma te va a dar muchas de estas rabietas...hasta a mi me las da y soy la que crea las situaciones,jaja,y Akane tmb se va a llevar su parte, bueno pero si no se comportan así pues dejan de ser ellos no? tercos orgullosos y cabezas duras...a si los amamos a que no?:D, bueno gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia realmente me encanta poder llegar al corazón del lector y generarle expectativa,besos!

Xandyx: jaja tuve que leer dos veces el comentario para entender eso del final...te re entiendo me pasa igual e imagino que a varios lectores tamb...hay muchas historias buenísimas que te dejan con ganas de buscar al escritor, atarlo a la silla frente a la computadora y ponerlo a escribir,jaja, una de ellas que me fascino(hay muchas más pero esa se me vino primero a la mente) es un largo camino hasta ti, adoro esa historia, todo de ella...y la dejo en lo mejor y nunca más apareció...eso fue tan cruel...en fin, yo doy mi palabra que eso no va a pasar conmigo!pienso acabar lo que empiezo y si por algo no podre actualizar en mucho avisaré, teniendo vida no voy a dejarlos en ascuas...de esos todos pueden quedarse tranquilos no voy a desaparecer :), ojala te guste este giro que tomo la historia...ah por cierto es imposible que me hayas leído hace mucho ya que soy nueva en esto...hace un año que sigo fanfiction pero como lectora, y bueno hace menos de un mes decidí volverme escritora, novata por supuesto, y plasmar ideas que rondaban en mi mente, bueno ojala te pueda seguir teniendo enganchada,saludos y gracias por comentar!:)

Sin mas por el momento me despido.

Natalia Saotome Tendo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

CAPITULO 5

La corriente de aire cesó, y él con su departamento todo revuelto se dispuso a averiguar de quien era esa voz.

-Quién anda ahí?

-Ranma Saotome...

-Muéstrate!

Y frente a él empezó a materializarse una hermosa mujer de unos cuarenta años calculo él, de cabello blanco y largo hasta los pies y unos ojos grises muy claros, era hermosa, portaba una túnica dorada hasta los tobillos haciéndola resaltar su blanquecina piel, tenía un collar con forma de lágrima de color rojo.

-Es un placer Ranma Saotome...-comento con su dulce voz.

-Quie-Quien eres?-no la conocía pero ya no dudaba tanto que lo hace un rato no fue un sueño...o seguía soñando...

-Tengo muchos nombres...soy un espíritu, y a lo largo de mi existencia me han nombrado de varias maneras, pero dime Katrina, es uno de mis favoritos...

-Y supongo que eres la visita que Natalino dijo que tendría...

-Así es...yo te mostrare cosas del presente...solo para que veas que hay cosas que no son lo que parecen Ranma.

-Si eso ya me mostró el espíritu anterior, pero ya tuve suficiente...ya se que cometí errores esta bien? pero ya dije antes no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar el pasado-comentó seguro.

-Estamos de acuerdo...nada podrás hacer para cambiar el pasado, pero tal vez si tu futuro, no pierdes nada con venir conmigo...quizás aclares dudas...quizás no, pero bueno lo dejo a tu elección, solo una cosa ten en clara, estoy aquí por tu bien, jamás para hacerte mal...

-Bu-bueno...esta bien...vayamos donde tu digas...-vio como el espíritu sonrió levemente y se toco el collar en la lagrima roja con dos dedos y poco después aparecieron enfrente a una tienda de vestidos de novia.

-Y que se supone que hacemos aquí?

-Esto mi querido Ranma esta pasando en este preciso momento, estamos en el presente solo no movemos por el espacio, no por el tiempo...

-Aha...yyyy...que hacemos aquí...

-Entremos-y vio como atravesó la puerta y se adentró al negocio, él la siguió, aun se le hacía extraño eso de atravesar las paredes, cunado ingresó al local vio como ella se dirigía a una habitación que decía a un lado 'modista', no entendiendo mucho lo que quería pero la siguió, y cual fue su sorpresa a ver quien se encontraba ahí...

Allí sobre una plataforma se veía una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos, enfundada en un elegante pero sencillo vestido de novia el cual la modista arreglaba, ahí con su cara de ángel y esos ojos chocolates que siempre la fascinaron, estaba la mujer que hace cinco años no veía, y la cual lo visitaba en sueños, ahí hecha un ángel se encontraba la mujer que amaba...vestida para casarse con otro.

-Akane...-sus ojos se iluminaron, y su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa, estaba hermosa, para él el vestido que usó cunado se iban a casar le quedaba mil veces mejor que ese, pero no dejaba de verse bellísima, los años le asentaron bien, y aunque la prefería con sus cabellos cortos no dejaba de verse hermosa.

-Así es, Akane...pero escuchemos un poco...

_-Vaya señorita Tendo se va a ver estupenda!este vestido le queda como guante...el señor Hibiki va a quedar anonadado en el altar, es muy afortunado-comentaba la modista, una señora mayor un poco regordeta._

_-Usted cree?espero que le guste..._

_-Por supuesto que sí!es muy afortunada usted también, él es un excelente partido para cualquiera, es la envidia de la ciudad entera, además de atractivo y con un físico envidiable es un hombre sumamente dulce y muy encantador..._

_-Eeemmm...gra-gracias...jeje...si creo que Ryoga será un marido excepcional..._

_-Por supuesto que lo será,aaayyy como la envidio señorita, a ver dese la vuelta, vamos a levantar un poco la falda aquí y estará listo.-decía mientras le arreglaba los últimos detalles._

Ranma estaba que le hervía la sangre de ver como alagaban al cerdo de Ryoga, se lo comían los celos, y más al ver a Akane tan dispuesta a complacerlo...no sabía que sentimiento le ganaba, si la ira o la tristeza...

-Y bien Ranma que ves?

-No se que debería de ver...veo a Akane usando un lindo vestido de novia dispuesta a casarse con él y complacer en todo al novio-decía con resentimiento y viendo a su ex-prometida como la peor persona del mundo.

-Y no ves nada más?...que me dices de su aura...

-Su aura?... pues no veo nada especial en ella...esta tranquila, nada que me deba llamar la atención...

-Exacto!y si la comparas con la de hace cinco años atrás...es muy distinta cierto?

-La de cinco años atrás?...dices la que me hizo observar Natalino en su cuarto?

-Así es

-Pues la verdad es que si es diferentes...pero no entiendo la comparación, que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra

-Ay mi querido Ranma, esa aura que tu observaste, era de felicidad plena, al usar ese vestido que usaría para ti...en su boda, pero esta aura...no tiene punto de comparación con la que que desprendía en ese entonces...no se te ocurre a que se deba?

-Pues no...no entiendo a que te refieres...este vestido le gusta menos que el otro?

Al espíritu se le escurrió una gota por la frente ante semejante idiotez, este muchacho si que era testarudo...

-No...no se debe al vestido Ranma...sino al novio...

-Al novio?...osea...que según tu, ella no desprende esa aura porque no es feliz con quién se casa?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es, ella aunque esta segura de su decisión, no es él, el hombre que la haría inmensamente feliz, como a sus 17 años.

-O se-ea que esa aura de felicidad era porque...se casaba conmigo...osea...era por mi?-pregunto inseguro-tanto así deseaba ser mi esposa...-"tanto como yo..."

-Creo que si mi querido Ranma...era su deseo-y volvió a colocar sus dedos en su collar, solo que ahora estaban en la empresa.

-Y ahora que hacemos en la empresa?...y con respecto a lo anterior...aunque así sea, esa es su decisión, ella sabrá porque lo elige, y yo elegí la mía que es casarme con Hitomi-su orgullo seguía al firme, no pensaba cambiar de parecer, para él eso que supuestamente sintió su ex-prometida fue hace mucho, por algo se casaba con otro, aunque parecía no amarlo... y aunque él la amara aún no podía aparecer de la nada y que...secuestrarla? no no no...era una locura, las fichas ya estaban jugadas...

-Ese orgullo tuyo y falta de decisión han sido tu problema en todo este asunto con ella, pero en fin, lo que termines de hacer es cuestión solo tuya. Aquí estamos para ver otro aspecto de tu vida que no esta muy claro, y generará un cambio negativo en tu vida...

La vio meterse por los pasillos de la empresa los cuales se encontraban en absoluto ajetreó, la siguió, aún no entendía que tenía que ver la empresa en todo ese asunto, vio como se adentro en una oficina muy conocida para él, la de su amigo y colaborador Takeshi, que hacía ahí?, no se iba a quedar con la duda, se adentro también a su oficina y lo vio reunidos con los contadores.

_-Señor Hamura siguen habiendo pequeñas fugas de dinero y aún no sabemos a que se deban...-decía un señor un poco mayor pero bien conservado._

_-Así es señor ya le avisamos hace meses y usted insiste en no comunicarle nada al Señor Saotome, pero insisto el debe estar al tanto, aunque es verdad que las fugas de dinero no son elevadas están generando baches en las cuentas, y si sigue así y los inversionistas se enteran sería muy riesgoso para la estabilidad de la economía de la empresa.-comentaba el otro hombre un poco más joven._

_-A ver señores, ustedes lo han dicho...son "pequeñas fugas" de acuerdo?no molesten a Ranma con esas pequeñeces, el esta para asuntos más importantes, seguiremos así... van a ver que se solucionarán, de acuerdo?porque imagino que ustedes valoran su trabajo y no querrán que el señor Saotome se moleste?así que seguiremos viendo esto entre nosotros, no le diremos nada, por los inversionistas no se preocupen que jamás se enterarán...de eso me ocupo yo.-decía con un cínica sonrisa y muy seguro._

_-Como usted diga Señor Hamura, aquí están los informes, buenas tardes...- y ambos se retiraron de la oficina dejando a uno de los presentes con muchas incógnitas._

"Pero que demonios es esto?!que hay fugas de dinero y Takeshi no me quiere informar?hasta amenazó a los contadores de correrlos si me entero?que rayos esta pasando aquí?porque me está ocultando cosas?" esas y mas dudas pasaban por la cabeza del dueño de la empresa.

-Que pasa aquí Katrina?que significa esto?

-No es más que lo que ves...tu amigo y colaborador te oculta problemas contables...

-Eso ya lo se...pero cual es él fin de mostrarme esto?

-Eso ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo mi querido Ranma, ahora vamos a hacer otra visita.-y volvió a tocarse su collar, unos segundos después estaban en una sala que él no conocía pero de repente vio a aparecer a su futura prometida con una bebé de más de una año en brazos, a él le pareció enternecedora la escena, y se la imagino con sus propios hijos, si estaba seguro que sería una gran madre. Pero no entendía porque tenía levemente el entrecejo fruncido.

_-Ya llegue Hitomi, como se porto mi princesa?-preguntaba una mujer unos años mayor a ella pero muy parecidas, sin duda hermanas..._

_-Ay!por fin Nari!creo que tu princesa ya se hizo encima, porque demoraste tanto?-peguntó levemente enojada._

_-Solo fueron 15 minutos hermanita, a ver cariño...uuuyyy creo que la tía tiene razón princesa, hay que cambiarse...porque no la cambias tu?y de paso ya practicas para cuando tengas los tuyos_

_-Estas loca hermana!es una asquerosidad...ay no guácala! y eso de ser madre aun no lo se..._

_-Ay no es para tanto...y como que no lo sabes, algún día conocerás a alguien que te conquiste ese corazoncito, y bueno es la ley de la vida traer hijos Hitomi, además que no hay nada mas maravilloso que ser mamá, aunque por lo que me contaste ya tienes tu galán...cuando me vas a decir como se llama-le comento su hermana ante una sonrojada muchacha._

_-Si es verdad mi galán ya lo tengo...mira que eres curiosa, es tan apuesto y un hombre con todas las letras, hoy quedamos en vernos!lastima que la relación no sea como quisiera...pero en fin, ya te diré algún día su nombre...-y siguieron hablando de sus cosas._

Ranma se sintió con el ego muy inflado ante los halagos de la chica con la que salía, aunque no entendía porque había dicho que se iban a ver si era mentira, ellos no quedaron en nada,"o será que sí y se me olvidó?y a que se refiere con que la relación no es lo que esperaba, si ambos estamos bien...hacemos cosas de pareja, se referirá a lo de formalizar?", otra cosa que no le cerraba era su apatía por los niños, él creía que le gustaban, ella se lo había dado a entender varias veces...o será solo problemas con cambiar pañales? a él no le molestaba hacerlo si ella se rehusaba...sería su hijo no?, pero salió de sus pensamientos ante la voz de Katrina.

-Bueno esto solo fue para que vieras algunos aspectos para que tengas mas claras tus ideas, ahora haremos una última visita-él no entendió su comentario pero no dijo nada y vio como volvió a tocarse el collar, para ahora aparecer en el cuarto de su ex-prometida.

-Que hacemos en el cuarto de Akane?, por cierto no a cambiado casi nada...-comento mientras observaba todos los detalles, aunque le dolió ver que ya no conservaba los pequeños regalos que una vez él le hizo.

-Solo espera no comas ansias...

De repente ven entrar una no muy entusiasta Akane con una gran bolsa blanca la cual colgó en su armario, supuso Ranma que sería su vestido de novia. Luego se sentó en su cama y Ranma por inercia se sentó a su lado, para contemplarla más de cerca, la extraño tanto...

Lanzó un largo suspiro y con una pequeña sonrisa que le pareció encantadora se arrodillo en el piso y extrajo una gran caja de debajo de la cama, él se quedo sentado en la cama admirando como a ella se le iluminaban los ojos a medida que sacaba la caja que tenía un aspecto de vieja y la abría. Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que allí se encontraba... estaban sus regalos, el oso de felpa, las tarjetas, la caja musical, unas rosas secas que supuso fueron las que le regalo una vez, el porta retrato que aún mantenía la vieja foto de hace unos seis años, y algo que el no espero que ella tuviera, una camisa roja de él, una de sus típicas camisas...cada cosa la iba sacando con infinito cariño y las colocaba en su cama al alcance de su vista, no podía creer que conservara esos recuerdos de él, el también guardaba celosamente detalles y obsequios de ella con mucho cariño. Como la bufanda, el cabello que le cortaron al poco tiempo de conocerse, la envoltura del chocolate de san valentín, fotos que le sacaba a los pervertidos de sus compañeros y se las terminaba guardando y otras que le robaba a su cuñada, y otras cosas más, solo que hacía mucho que no los contemplaba porque notaba el daño que le hacía. Pero abrió grande los ojos cuando saco lo que en el fondo guardaba, era el vestido de novia que se puso en su casi boda, había perdido su blanco puro por el tiempo, y estaba un poco maltratado, imagino él por la batalla que se formo después, pero seguía siendo hermoso, vio como ella lo contemplaba y lo miraba con una nostalgia palpable y su sonrisa se agrandaba.

Vio como lo colocó a un lado de la cama y procedió a sacarse el vestido que portaba, cunado vio como bajaba el cierre y se asomaban el inicio de los pechos se sonrojo, más aún por lo que sabía que seguiría contemplando y a escasa distancia ya que los separaban pocos centímetros, pero no llego a ver más porque todo se volvió borroso.

-Heyyy...que paso?-pregunto con una expresión interrogante en el rostro y clara desilusión en su mirada.

-No estamos aquí para ver cambiarse a Akane Ranma...así que saca esas ideas de tu cabecita-comento con una sonrisa.

-...-él solo frunció levemente el entrecejo y empuño los labios, "justo cuando se ponía más interesante"...pensó en sus adentros.

De repente todo se volvió claro nuevamente y vieron como Akane ahora portaba el vestido de novia que una vez uso hace años atrás, se miraba en el espejo mientras tenía una triste sonrisa.

-Vaya nunca pensé lo conservará...se ve que no le trae buenos recuerdos-comento mas para sí.

-Y supongo que aunque le tenga cariño para ella debe representar el día que el supuesto novio la rechazo...

-YO NO LA RECHACÉ!-gritó mientras se paraba de un salto.

-Ah no? y como le llamas a lo que hiciste?-pregunto tranquila.

-Yo...yo...pues...no se esta bien!pero jamás la rechace!yo si quería casarme con ella!solo que no sabía si ella realmente lo hacía porque quería o porque debía...-completó en un susurro.

-Si se lo hubieras dicho capaz no estarían en esta situación, y aún dudas si quería casarse contigo Ranma?

-Pues...creo que no...creo que ambos...ambos los queríamos, pero bueno al nunca hablarlo...no se todo salió mal-termino diciendo lastimero.

_-Porque Ranma eh?...porque jamás me tomaste ni siquiera en cuenta? tan fea era para ti?...tan horrible era hacerme tu mujer...porque no puedo sacarte de mí...aaayyyy Ranma...-y resbalaron unas pequeñas lágrimas por su pálidas mejillas, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y miraba su reflejo con una gran tristeza- pero fue lo mejor, tu jamás serías feliz a mi lado y no te podía atar, espero que hayas hallado la felicidad que tanto mereces...-decía suavemente mientras salían más lágrimas._

Ranma se le partió el corazón verla así y decir esas cosas, se sentó a su lado y la miraba a los ojos, aunque claro ella no lo veía ni sentía.

-No Akane!no llores por favor!jamás tolere tus lágrimas, para mí siempre fuiste la única!escuchaste Akane!jamás me importaron las demás!siempre fuiste la mujer mas hermosa de todas...solo tú me harías feliz nadie más!dime que me escuchas boba!-decía desesperado por su reacción, y aunque ella no lo sentía sonrió y se seco las lágrimas.

-No te oirá Ranma, no lo intentes-pero el no le hizo caso, al ver que ella mejoro su actitud en el fondo sintió que si lo escucho, quería creer eso...

_-Mira que eres tonta Akane...sigues derramando lágrimas por ese baka...en tres días te casarás con Ryoga, él te ama y es un hombre espectacular, siempre estuvo para mí, es el hombre prefecto!_-se dijo intentando darse ánimos y destrozando un corazón que volvía empezar a latir con esperanza. Se levanto del piso y procedió a sacarse el vestido ante la triste mirada de unos ojos azules.

Un segundo después todo se volvió blanco y estaba solo con el espíritu...

-Ella...ella...se va a casar con él...lo considera el hombre perfecto...que me queda a mi?solo un triste recuerdo, y la lamentable posibilidad de lo que pudo ser si no hubiera sido tan idiota...

-Ranma...ella todavía sufre al igual que tú por lo que pudo ser, no crees que eso se deba a algo...al igual que esos recuerdos que tiene tuyos.

-Tu...tu crees que aun sienta algo por mí que no sea rencor?...a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le dije y hable de ella?aun podría quererme?...yo no se que pensar...-decía con la vista baja y empuñando las manos.

-Eso solo tu te deberías de dar cuenta, estas cosas que te hemos mostrado te deberían servir para entender un poco más las cosas, por lo que vez a ella jamás le fuiste indiferente Ranma, arriesgó su vida por ti muchas veces, se quiso casar contigo, viste lo que generó en ella la simple ilusión que eso pasará, viste lo afectada que quedó luego de escuchar como la rechazabas frente a las demás...y también viste como a pesar de todo eso ella sigue guardando como un tesoro esas cosas que le recuerdan a ti, y aún llora por lo que no fue...porque cree que jamás la amaste...todo eso no te dice algo?-realmente le costaba creer que el muchacho no entendiera nada...

-Pero se casa con otro!-apeló con cólera.

-Y tu no piensas casarte con otra?

-Bu-bueno...eso fue...porque...uuuufffff...creo que tienes razón, Akane realmente me acepto en su momento y quiso formar un futuro juntos, y lo arruiné por idiota, pero la oíste!ella considera que lo mejor es estar con Ryoga!yo no puedo hacer mucho contra eso.

-Y tu consideras que lo mejor es estar con Hitomi y por eso te piensas casar con ella, pero es ella la que realmente quieres a tu lado? acaso ella no puede estar cometiendo el mismo error? Además no olvides la idea que tiene respecto a tus sentimientos por ella- intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, cosa que costaba demasiado.

-Mira esto es demasiado...yo...yo se que la única que amaré de esta forma será ella, y seguramente nadie me hará mas feliz ...pero también acepto que Ryoga es un buen tipo y la hará feliz...por más que quiera ser yo el que ocupa su lugar...ya nada queda por hacer...ella eligió eso...y yo...también elegí..."aunque no este seguro"-su orgullo le negaba decidir por ir e intentar recuperarla, aceptaba amarla, pero no delante de ella, no pensaba pisotear su orgullo y arriesgarse a un posible rechazo, para él no tenía sentido...

-Espero que con la última visita que te queda ladees ese orgullo que te impide tomar las decisiones correctas a veces, ya es hora de irme, ya todo lo que te tenía que mostrar lo he hecho e intente que veas con más claridad la realidad, lo demás corre por tu lado Ranma, ojalá tomes el camino correcto, suerte muchacho fue un placer...-y despareció de su vista.

Ahora se encontraba en su departamento nuevamente, el cual seguía con todo revuelto pero no le importo, vio la botella con el whisky escocés sobre la mesa al lado del sofá, tenía tantas cosas en la mente que no sabía que hacer ni que pensar."Realmente me amarás Akane?habrá posibilidades de que estemos juntos?...pero que estupideces pienso!...mejor intento olvidar todo esto que me tiene atolondrado...", y se dirigió a la bebida a tomar un par de tragos, pero una voz conocida pero que le causo escalofríos lo detuvo en seco a pocos centímetros de tener la botella es su boca.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu muchacho... tanto tiempo eh Ranma?

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí va otro capítulo,como prometí ayer!;) ojalá les guste, es como que bastante terco el muchacho no?jeje, veremos que pasará en el siguiente...agradezco a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, agradezco si dejan reviews!:)

Minefine7: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!:), si la historia va a seguir su curso como lo tenia pensado de un principio, aunque me molesto lo dicho no le di mayor importancia la gente que disfruta lo que hago vale más la pena, ojala te guste el capi!saludos y gracias de nuevo!

Paoh: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y apoyo!es por ustedes que sigo al firme de no abandonar ni esta ni ninguna historia que tengo en curso, ay si este Ranma es demasiado terco no...y a pesar de todo considera a Hitomi todavía...aaaayyyy me dan ganas de golpearlo para que reaccione...pero lo voy a hacer reaccionar de una forma...diferente...ya verás...jeje, bueno espero y te siga gustando la historia!gracias por todo!saludos!:)

Nancyricoleon: pues si algo reacciono nuestro amigo de trenza...pero le falta aun...gracias por tu comentario saludos!:)

Rosstock: Muchas gracias por tu opinión!:), realmente valoro muchísimo cada comentario y apoyo que me dan, soy todos geniales! le pongo mucho esfuerzo para que les guste y me siento muy bien remunerada con cada aceptación, ojala te guste este capi, saludos!

Bry: Bueno eso de la imaginación depende como te agarre, yo estaba meses indecisa a escribir y siempre me decía que no tenía imaginación para hacerlo, pero me surgieron un par de ideas y las fui plasmando hasta que me anime a publicarla, te re entiendo en tu postura, pero si te viene un idea plasmala, la escribís y si ves que va tomando forma pues arriesgarte, aunque sea empieza con one-shot y vas viendo como van surgiendo las ideas a medida que avanzas, estoy segura que harías un excelente trabajo, bueno pero solo es una humilde idea ;), estoy de acuerdo a mi todo lo que no es ranam-akane me afecta mucho...es más si no tuviera la sospecha que terminan juntos no lo leo...espero que termine la historia y ahí según lo que opine la gente veo si me arriesgo o no...jeje, lo se soy una boba XP.

Si se que no debo hacer caso...y créeme no lo hago...no pretendo gustarle a todos pero con saber que yo y mis historias son aceptadas por algunas personas me considero feliz! que bueno que te gustara este nuevo rumbo...aunque se que la temática ya no le queda mucho por decir aun espero generar incertidumbres a lo que pasará...ojala sigas disfrutando lo que se venga, saludos y gracias por tu apoyo!:)

Neko-Girl200: No sabes lo que me enterneció tu comentario!realmente me encanta llegar así al lector, tranquila no voy a abandonarla, seguro un capi a la semana tendrán de esta historia, le tengo un gran cariño porque fue la primera idea que se me ocurrió escribir, en fin abandonarla jamás ni esta ni ninguna de ellas, me comprometo a que será así...y soy de palabra;), bueno ojalá te guste esta nueva entrega!saludos y gracias de nuevo!:)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

CAPITULO 6

No quería darse vuelta...estaba seguro que era su voz, no es que no quisiera verlo, realmente lo extrañaba, muchas veces necesito de un consejo suyo o una amena conversación, pero es que realmente era él? sería posible?, juntando valor se dio la vuelta y ahí lo vio...a escasos dos metros de él enfundado en un elegante traje negro y camisa blanca sin corbata, peinado impecable hacía atrás sus grises cabellos y una suave sonrisa, ahí se encontraba el hombre al que le debía tanto...

-Tío Sota...-estaba pálido, con los ojos grandes como platos y la boca entreabierta, aunque lo imagino no dejo de sorprenderse por tenerlo nuevamente frente a él, y con una imagen muy diferente a la última que recordaba. Se veía hasta mejor que cuando lo conoció.

-Ranma muchacho!que no vas a saludar? -y acercándose a su lado le dio un fraternal abrazo que él emocionado respondió. Luego de separarse lo miro nuevamente a detalle intentando asimilar que nuevamente lo tenía frente a sus ojos después de casi cuatro años de su muerte."Es que estaré muerto?", pensó con cierto temor.

-Tío...pero como...es que...me morí?-pregunto con inmensa curiosidad a su tío, el en respuesta largo una enorme carcajada.

-Claro que no muchacho!estas bien vivo...yo solo soy un espíritu, tengo una misión la cual casi rogué para que me dieran, no me correspondía pero bueno lo conseguí...

-Osea que usted tiene que ver con esos espíritus que me visitaron?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Así es...yo te mostrare parte del futuro, te llevarás grandes sorpresas...y luego de eso ya no tendrás más espíritus persiguiéndote... esto te servirá para terminar de abrir los ojos.

-Si es por lo de Akane...tío...ya recapacite bastante, lo mejor es dejar las cosa así...yo no puedo ir e impedir esa boda, no es como cuando era adolescente y la querían casar cuanto loco se cruzaba, yo iba la rescataba y listo...esta decisión es suya, ella lo quiere así, no esta siendo ni obligada ni esta hechizada, es una adulta eligiendo sobre su futuro...

-Así como tu decides sobre el tuyo verdad?y crees que haces lo correcto? que podrás ser feliz al lado de esa bella jovencita?

-Pues...no se...después de ver a Akane de nuevo me di cuenta de cuanto la amo y que nadie me podrá hacer feliz como ella...antes de toda esta locura tenía muy clara la idea, pero ahora dudo mucho...pero no me puedo quedar solo, lo mejor es formar un futuro y Hitomi es ideal para el papel, aunque no la ame puedo ser un poquito feliz al menos no?-pregunto resignado.

-Bueno que te parece si esa duda te la sacas solo...yo te mostraré las consecuencias de tus actos, lo que generaron tus decisiones y la de otras personas que afectaron tu vida de manera significativa, que te parece?quieres conocer tu futuro Ranma?-pregunto serio y con su típica firme mirada.

-Pues...nada pierdo no? sería interesante ver a que me llevo todo esto...

-Muy bien, no perdamos más tiempo-y colocando una mano en su hombro los envolvió una luz blanca.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaban en la entrada de una casa grande y muy hermosa, se notaba lo lujosa que era.

-Donde estamos tío?

-Esta es tu casa Ranma, te casaste con Hitomi unos seis meses después de su compromiso, y al poco tiempo ella te pidió una casa para vivir mejor, apelando a los hijos para que tengan un mejor espacio, ya sabes...tu se lo concediste y aquí viven...

-Quiere decir que conoceré a mis futuros hijos?-comento con un especial brillo en sus ojos ante la idea.

-Mejor entremos a ver que tal-y atravesando los muros de la casa se adentraron en ella. Cuando llegaron al comedor el ambiente le generó escalofríos, giro la vista y contemplo la escena.

_Un Ranma como con quince años más encima, desayunando de manera muy calmada y...deprimente...al lado una Hitomi también mayor pero aun manteniendo su belleza viéndolo resignada, ambos en silencio sin emitir sonido más que los palillos contra los platos,no se veían nada contentos._

"Será que discutimos?" pensó ante la idea de verlos tan desanimados y reacios a la presencia del otro.

_Ranma se levanto de la silla y con un leve 'Hasta luego' se dispuso a colocarse su chaqueta para retirarse. Hitomi como acostumbrada a esa actitud le cometo._

_-Ranma realmente piensas seguir así...digo se que te desilusiono la idea de no poder darte hijos pero no se porque pasas como alma en pena...digo entiendo si quieres tenerlos por otro lado...ya casi ni me tocas desde hace como ocho años, desde que supiste que soy estéril todo cambió para mal entre nosotros, ni me hablas ya...no eres el hombre que una vez conocí..._

_Él la miro unos segundos fijamente mientras se acomodaba la corbata, liberó un largo suspiro y se acercó a ella._

_-No te culpo de acuerdo?y si no podemos tener hijos por algo será Hitomi no voy a_ _tenerlos con otra, tu eres mi esposa al fin y al cabo- y dándole un beso en la frente procedió a retirarse,todo se dio de una manera muy fría...dejando una mujer que veía la puerta con una tenue sonrisa...la cual no concordaba con la situación._

El Ranma del presente estaba en shock...no solo por enterarse que no podría ser padre nunca, ya que él siempre considero de hombres ser fiel, sabía que no la engañaría tenía honor, sino también al ver en lo que se convirtió su matrimonio, y ver lo desinteresados que ambos se veían al respecto.

-Así como lo ves muchacho, no tienen hijos, y su vida se convirtió en algo monótono y vacío realmente, son las consecuencias de casarse sin amor...-entendía como se sentía, él paso algo similar aunque claro por circunstancias muy distintas...

-Pues ya lo veo...realmente...es...triste, así es como me vi, como un hombre triste y con tanta apatía por la vida, nunca pensé que me afectara tanto no poder ser padre...

-Es eso y el hecho de saber que no es la mujer que deseas...desde que Akane se caso tu te diste cuenta de cuanto la amas y empezaste a odiar la vida por sacarte lo único que te daría plena felicidad, aunque te tenía expectante la idea de ser padre, al saber tu situación ya no viste la vida de la misma manera, sino algo más...deprimente...pero ven te gustaría ver que es de la vida de Akane?

-De...de ella?...no lo se...no se si me guste lo que vaya a ver realmente...

-Quizás no te guste...pero es la realidad y también verás que no todo es lo que parece.

-Esta bien vayamos ahí...-vio como le toco el hombro y segundos después estaban frente las puertas del dojo Tendo.

Su tío ingreso y él algo inseguro lo siguió, la casa se veía igual un poco más moderna pero con las misma fachada tradicional de siempre. Pero su atención se centro en la hermosa mujer que sus ojos le deleitaron...ahí estaba su Akane, colgando la ropa con unos años encima pero con ese aire juvenil que siempre la caracterizó, no lo podía evitar el corazón le palpitaba más rápido de solo verla.

-Bien veamos que pasa...y no saques conclusiones apresuradas-él solo asintió y observo lo que pasaría.

_Akane seguía con su tarea de colgar la ropa, hasta que se sobresalto y gritó._

_-KENSHIO AKEMI SE LES VA A HACER TARDE!_

_-YA VAMOS MAMÁ-se oyeron las voces de dos chicos._

_Al minuto se ve salir a un niño de unos diez años de ojos chocolate y cabello negro muy parecido a su padre de la mano de una hermosa niña de unos ocho años de cabello azulado por el hombro y ojos también chocolate, la cual era la réplica de su madre. Atrás de ellos se ve a un Ryoga mayor pero excelentemente conservado salir con una sonrisa detrás de sus diablillos. Los cuatro se dirigieron al portón._

_-Vamos papá no te pongas de nuevo a despedir a mamá que llegamos tarde...-comento el pequeño._

_-Oye de que hablas Kenshio...si llegamos tarde fue porque...en fin no se preocupen hoy si llegamos en hora-comento resignado._

_-Hay mis niños...vayan yendo que papá los alcanza, los quiero!y portensen bien!_

_-Adiós mamá!-dijeron ambos y comenzaron a caminar a paso lento esperando a su padre._

_Ryoga la tomo de la cintura y la beso lentamente luego de separarse le dijo._

_-Nos vemos hermosa, no te preocupes por ellos que hoy llegan en hora_

_-Eso espero cielo porque ya no te pierdes camino al colegio verdad?-comentó con humor-nunca sabre cuando dejarás de sorprenderme-y rió suavemente._

_-Oye...ya no me pierdo casi...pero puedo darte una grata sorpresa en la noche...-comentó insinuante._

_-Ryoga!-dijo roja-te pueden oír los niños!-tras el regaño le dio un corto beso y se dispuso a seguirlos..._

_-Nos vemos Akane! vuelvo a almorzar!-dijo alegre para seguir a sus retoños._

_-Te espero!cuídate!-le dijo ella para después cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella largando un suspiro, sonrió levemente y se adentró a la casa._

Ranma estaba que sacaba chispas por los ojos, paso por todos los estados en ese breve momento, desde la ilusión a verla mayor, la emoción y tristeza a ver una versión de ella pero no con sus genes, uno de sus grandes sueños, a la frustración de ver la hermosa familia que formo con Ryoga y no con él, a los celos desmesurados al ver lo bien y amorosos que se llevaban y como la agarraba con sus sucias manos y besaba esos labios que solo él debía probar y para su desgracia jamás conoció su sabor...estaba agotado ya de tantas emociones en pocas horas...

-No se para que trajo aquí tío...para ver la familia feliz que son, para ver que Akane no se equivoco a diferencia de mi en sus elecciones?-estaba eufórico y muy frustrado...

-Ya te lo dije Ranma no todo es lo que parece, mejor sigámosla para ver que hace cuando esta sola- y siguió el mismo camino que hizo Akane, Ranma aunque no entendió lo que quiso decir camino detrás de su tío.

Caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser el cuarto de matrimonio, Ranma miro la cama con repugnancia, de seguro ahí la hacía suya cada noche, derecho que solo él debió portar "Como me equivoque Akane...pensar que este pudo ser nuestro futuro, y yo por imbécil..." pero su tío llamo su atención.

-Presta atención chico y olvida por un rato esos celos quieres-dijo juguetón.

-No es tan fácil tío...no es tan fácil-dijo con desgana.

-Mejor mira- y apunto con su huesudo dedo a una Akane sentada en una silla al lado de la ventana del cuarto con una caja de madera a sus pies la cual saco del fondo de su armario.

Procedió a observarla, vio con asombro los mismos recuerdos que ya había visto antes, solo que ahí no estaba el vestido, la vio sacar el portaretrato y comenzar a hablar suave y dulce.

_-No importa cuantos años pasen...ni cuantas cosas viva...tu sigues estando en mi corazón... jamás te fuiste sabes? desde que te conocí fue así... mira que eres testarudo eh?-y se le escurrieron unas lágrimas-ya me resigne hace años a olvidarte, no se que será de tu vida...pero jamás dejare de preguntarme que hubiera pasado si...mejor ni pensar en el hubiera...ojala seas feliz mi amor...porque yo jamas dejaré de amarte Ranma... lastima que fui muy orgullosa y terca para no pelear por tu corazón, yo realmente pensaba que no me amabas...ambos nos condenamos a estar separados por tontos y orgullosos...te amo Ranma Saotome- siguió llorando de manera calmada por un rato más._

Ranma estaba en shock...lo había dicho claramente...lo amaba...y aún lo ama aunque parezca feliz con su vida, vio la angustia y sufrimiento en sus palabras y sus ojos...es igual de desdichada que él...bueno capaz no igual, pero un poco lo es por no saberlo a su lado, tan idiotas pudieron ser para dejar que su vida se arruinara por no decir las palabras correctas?porque no le dijo amarla cuando ella pidió motivos para no romper el compromiso?"porque demonios!porque si nos amamos tenemos que estar separados?", pensaba con pesadumbre. Además le dolía tanto verla así...nunca soportó verla llorar, encima esperaba verlo feliz...si supiera...

-Eso que ves es como un ritual para ella, cuando esta sola y tranquila se sienta ahí o a veces en el tejado y saca sus recuerdos, te llora, te habla, te hace preguntas que jamás respondes por supuesto, se pregunta los porque y dice amarte y jurarte amor por siempre aunque sus cuerpos estén separados, a sido así desde una charla que tuvo con tu madre, hace como siete años- el escuchaba atento y sorprendido lo que le contaba, y ante lo último que dijo se sorprendió más aún.

-Mi madre? que tiene que ver ella?

- Solo se encontraron de casualidad y se sentaron a beber un café, hablaron de todo, ahí Akane tenía a la pequeña Akemi ya y varios años de matrimonio, tu madre no pudo evitar preguntarle porque te rechazo cunado le confesaste amarla, y ella sorprendida le contó como fueron las cosas, enterándose de la confesión que le hiciste a tu madre pero jamás a ella, desde ese momento no fue la misma, y cada tanto realiza ese ritual, creo que saber al fin la verdad pero tarde le afecto, aunque claro lo disimula con su gente.

Ranma ya no sabía que pensar, todo resulto tan complicado por su cobardía...

-Bueno vayamos a ver que hace tu querida esposa mientras tu trabajas-Le toco el hombro con su mano ante su interrogante mirada y al tiempo estaban frente a la puerta de un lujoso penthouse, pudo apreciar.

-Que hacemos aquí?

-Ranma al entrar ahí verás cosas y oirás otras que no te gustaran...pero debes ser fuerte y aguantar de acuerdo?-dijo con voz seria y generándole con eso una curiosidad inmensa-me lo prometes?

-Si tío...me prepararé para lo peor...-dijo seguro.

El solo asintió mirándolo con infinita lastima a lo que se le venía, pero era un mal necesario. Sin más se adentro al lugar y el lo siguió con mucha expectativa y cierto temor a lo que se enfrentaría, no tiene idea que será pero si su tío le advirtió debe ser grave...y que acertado estaba...

Así como estuvieron dentro sintieron fuertes gemidos, sin duda alguna alguien ahí estaba pasando una agradable tarde, luego que acabaron los sonidos su tío continuo caminando con él detrás hasta lo que parecía ser el dormitorio donde estaría la pareja, se detuvo antes de entrar.

-Recuerda lo prometiste-le dijo serio, él solo asintió, y se adentraron al cuarto y cual fue su sorpresa...ahí en la cama desnudos y con apenas una sábana cubriéndolos estaba HITOMI con SU MEJOR AMIGO TAKESHI, sin dudar alguna los gemidos eran de ellos...no podía creerlo...lo engañaban descaradamente...lo traicionaron como las más sucias ratas, estaba en completo y absoluto shock, quería ir y matarlos a ambos, pero una mano en su hombro lo trajo de regreso, y recordó su promesa, tenía que ser fuerte, pero jamás imaginó algo así "no-no puedo creerlo, mi hermano...mi amigo...se acuesta con mi mujer...por kami!hace cuanto estaré haciendo el papel de idiota con estos infelices?" vio como lo apretaba levemente y se dispuso a prestar atención.

_Ellos estaban recuperándose del acto recién concluido, hasta que ella tomo la palabra._

_-Aaayyy amor estuvo excelente...no importa cuanto años pasen sigues siendo un amante excepcional..._

_-Cariño tú eres única...te amo sabes?_

_-Y yo a ti amor, con todo mi corazón...-decía dulcemente-y sabes que es por eso que aún lo aguanto..._

_-Ya amor no te angusties más, se que nuestra relación jamás fue lo que querías y el plan de que te metas en su cama y lo enloquezcas fue mío, pero mira todo lo que conseguimos...soy rico y el imbécil esta por quedar en la ruina y ni se entera...eso le pasa meterse con lo que me correspondía, el viejo decrépito de Sota me iba a dejar de heredero a mí...era mi lugar por derecho, como no tenía hijos ni familia y me quería como uno, pero tuvo que aparecer Saotome y quitármelo todo...con lo que me costó ganarme la confianza de ese saco de huesos viejos...pero que terminara casándose contigo fue todo un plus, todas las cosas que le sacamos sin que se diera cuenta por ser su mujercita fue un buen plan, esta semana pienso dar el golpe final, lo he llevado muy suavemente... primero sacaba de a poco luego fui cambiando firmas y desviando dinero a diferentes cunetas y todo fue más fácil gracias a ti preciosa, él idiota cayó solito cuando te conoció... no sabes las veces que me agradeció él haberlos presentado,jajajaja, él muy imbécil jamás imagino que ya nosotros andábamos ni todo lo que le teníamos planeado!, pero al fin esto acabó y ya cumpliré mi objetivo, y tu y yo a ser felices muñeca...- y la beso apasionadamente._

_-Si la verdad es que fue un plan increíble, somos ricos a costa de él, menos mal que no me embarazó...y todo gracias a ti mi vida!no quería nada que uniera a él realmente..._

_-Sí fue fácil conseguir ese resultado de esterilidad falso con mi contacto en el hospital...el se creyó todo, imposible no creerle a esa carita de ángel...aunque me hubiera gustado que tengamos uno..._

_-Ya sabes que no quiero perder mi figura...pero ahora que ya terminamos todo esto capaz te de el gusto amor..._

_-Eso me gusta...sabes nunca imagine que se lo tomará así, al punto de perder el interés en ti como mujer, aunque me alegro que fuera así y te tocara lo menos posible... aún la llama en sueños?_

_-Uuuyyy ni me lo recuerdes...si cada noche...no se quién sera pero todas las noches la nombra, hay veces que son sueños eróticos...otros donde le laza 'te amo' y a veces pesadillas, pero siempre la nombra, la verdad como mujer me sentí siempre frustrada, acostarte con él y mientras duerma que llame a otra en sueños, por eso jamás me importó mucho lo que pasara con él...se caso sin amarme así que no tengo porque compadecerme-dijo indiferente._

_-Eres mala Hitomi...una nena muy mala-y comenzaron a besarse con pasión para amarse nuevamente._

Realmente no podía creer todo lo que escucho, cayó al suelo de rodillas derrotado, una mentira...todo lo que se formaría era una mentira...no quería ni imaginarse como reaccionaría si fuera su yo del futuro, porque había un abismo de lo afectado que resultaría después de saberse engañado con años de matrimonio y de un amigo que conoces desde el principio de su vida en Tokio, pero algo era real, ellos ahora lo estaban engañando en el presente...que grave error iba a cometer al casarse con esa arpía que hasta en lo su esterilidad le mintió, ni la dicha de ser padre le quiso dar, toda y cada una de sus cosas eran una mentira, puede haber peor mujer que ella? cuanta razón tenía su madre...ahora le cerraban tantas cosas, la aventura secreta de él...sus intenciones porque no la dejará...las veces que se defendían entre ellos con él...recordó los comentarios que hizo cuando lo visitó Katrina, así que ese era el hombre que la conquisto? él era con él que llevaba la relación que no la conformaba? y claro era la otra...y él el bufón de ambos...no podía creer lo falsos que eran...y Takeshi...todo lo planeó para dejarlo con nada!lo estafo año a año y encima lo condujo a una relación basada a mentiras...él que le dio su confianza y amistad... cuanta avaricia y miseria puede acumular una persona tras una máscara...

Cuando volvió en sí se vio en la misma posición solo que estaba en un parque muy solitario, a su lado estaba su tío mirando la nada, cuando lo miro él solo le dedico una mirada de comprensión.

-Lo quise como un hijo...y es verdad él iba a ser mi heredero, no tenía a quien dársela y siempre se ganó mi afecto, también me duele su traición, yo te lo puse para que te ayudara no para que te hiciera la vida miserable Ranma, en parte me siento culpable de eso...

-N-no tío usted no sabía...a mí también me engañaron...ambos...-comento un poco ido todavía.

-Ranma se que es fuerte lo que oíste...pero me quedan unas cosas más para mostrarte, pero prefiero esperar a que te recuperes de la conmoción, aún hay tiempo...-le dijo comprensible, él pobre había estado recibiendo muchas emociones en pocas horas...era increíble que aún estuviera de pie.

Él solo asintió y tomo un poco de aire, se quedo un par de minutos más meditando.

"Aún me cuesta creer lo que me han hecho, no puedo más que sentir desprecio por ellos...pero no me desanimare por basura de esa clase, ahora que sé a que me enfrento no cometeré el mismo error...en fin al fin y al cabo a Hitomi solo la usaba, jamás me intereso realmente, lo de Takeshi me duele más, pero no vale la pena...es un vil traidor, mejor dejo a mi tío mostrarme lo que quiera y ya pensare que hacer...todo sería tan distinto si estuviéremos juntos mi Akane..."

-Estas mejor Ranma?

-Si tío!continuemos...-dijo seguro.

-Ok-y tocando su hombro lo llevo a su nuevo destino.

-Que es esto?-estaban en una empresa, no tan grande como la propia pero estaba bien...

-Esto es tu empresa Ranma...

El se sorprendió por el hecho,que no quedó en la ruina?no entendía nada. Sota ante su mutismo y clara cara de interrogación le respondió.

-No quedaste precisamente en la ruina, antes de que Takeshi diera el 'gran golpe' como lo llamo, tu te enteraste porque lo vendieron, y pudiste salvar algo, aunque si te dejo con grandes deudas y la empresa perdió prestigió, tu los últimos años ante tu depresión por no ser padre y tener un matrimonio que no llenó nunca tus expectativas, no estabas muy atento a lo que pasaba, él aprovecho eso con más fuerza y te quito mucho, por años intentaste sacar a flote tu compañía y te asociaste a unas personas de fiar, con eso y varios prestamos que sacaste, se puede decir que llegaste a tener cierto prestigió, eres un guerrero muchacho, nunca te dejaste vencer, aunque lamentablemente por culpa de esos dos le perdiste la confianza a la gente, aunque te entiendo, fue muy trágica tu situación...

-Osea que me recupere pero me volví solitario?-pregunto con tristeza

-Tu única amiga paso a ser la bebida...aunque tomabas mucho te sabías controlar y saber cuando parar...pero si, te hiciste reacio a las relaciones, no a las personas...solo a tomarle cariño a la gente, solo vivías para trabajar y si querías una mujer pasa saciar tu necesidad pagabas por ella, y un amigo ya nunca más lo necesitaste, así que te fuiste haciendo muy solitario si-le dijo con mucha pena.-Claro que todo eso paso en el correr de los años, ven veamos que pasa- y le volvió a tocar el hombro y aparecieron en una oficina donde un hombre mayor de más de 50 años y grises cabellos revisaba papeles en una bastante rara oficina a su gusto.

Él solo lo observaba, se le hacía muy familiar pero no se daba cuenta de donde, hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Eres tu Ranma, ahí tienes unos 65 años mas o menos...-comento su tío.

Eso si lo sorprendió, vaya que se conservaba bien, se nota que jamás dejo las artes, seguía manteniendo un aspecto saludable y atlético y ya no usaba su trenza, aunque se daba cuenta por su aura lo frío que se había vuelto, no abitaba en él ningún sentimiento agradable, tampoco desagradable, se veía más vacío que nunca...Sintió sonar el comunicador y prefirió prestar atención.

_-Si que pasa señora Etsuko?-dijo el Ranma mayor_

_-Señor Saotome alguien lo busca, dice si puede recibirla es una señora._

_-Esta en la agenda?-dijo indiferente._

_-No, pero insistió mucho dijo que es una vieja amiga._

_-Yo no tengo "viejas amigas" pero ya me generó curiosidad, como se llama?_

_-Como es su nombre-preguntó en voz baja-Akane Tendo señor._

_-...-él estaba con los ojos como platos, perdió el color de su rostro y las manos le temblaban, no podía creer que esa mujer estuviera afuera de su oficina... después de casi 50 años sin verla...aún la amaba, pero la culpaba de su infeliz vida..._

_-Señor Saotome?la hago pasar o no?_

_-Que pase-dijo de inmediato._

Ranma del presente estaba bastante impresionado también,"porque vendrá a verme Akane?, llegué a pensar que nos empezamos a frecuentar, pero por mis expresiones se nota que es toda una sorpresa", realmente estaba intrigado, sintió la puerta de la oficina abrirse y tras ella aparecer una muy tímida Akane, su figura seguía siendo esbelta y elegante al igual que su atuendo,con sus correspondientes arrugas aunque aparentaba más de diez años menos, su cabello corto como cuando la conoció solo que blanco con algunos destellos azules todavía, su mirada era la misma desprendiendo esa viveza que siempre le gusto y esa hermosa sonrisa, ante sus ojos a pesar de ser una señora de edad seguía siendo bella sin duda, "definitivamente te amo más que nada, sin importar como luzcas".

El Ranma mayor estaba igual de encantado que el joven,quizás hasta más por llevar tanto tiempo sin verla... solo que supo disimularlo mucho más porque aunque no dejó de amarla siempre le guardó rencor.

_-Ranma...-dijo emocionada de verlo-tanto tiempo...-dijo muy dulce intentando evitar que lagrimas surcaran su rostro._

_-Akane Tendo...mucho realmente, aunque quizás debería decirte Akane Hibiki, es más correcto no crees?_

_Ella bajo la mirada, pero la levanto enseguida mirándolo suplicante a que la entendiera._

_-Si me case con Ryoga, pero nunca usé su apellido..._

_-Interesante...y que tal fue tu vida de casada con él? bueno o lo sigue siendo..._

_-Bu-bueno...no me quejo...fue un gran esposo...nunca me generó ningún conflicto, tuvimos dos hijos hermosos...-pero fue cortada abruptamente ante ese comentario, le dolió que ella si fuera feliz y que al cerdo ese le diera hijos, y el ni siquiera tuvo la dicha de eso._

_-Si vienes a contarme tu vida feliz de amor con ese cerdo puedes irte retirando Akane, tengo cosas que hacer...-dijo despectivo y con el ceño fruncido._

_-No...no Ranma...no vine a eso...vine a hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace más de cuarenta años..._

_-Y que es si se puede saber?-dijo alzando una ceja..._

_-Confesarte que...Ranma yo...no se que ideas tuviste de la relación que llevamos cuando eramos prometidos pero...-otra vez fue cortada por él._

_-Akane, eso pasó hace mucho ya quedo enterrado en un pasado que ya ni recuerdo-mintió descaradamente._

_A ella le dolió lo que le dijo, y si se equivocó al ir ahí?, era como él dijo habían pasado tantos años, pero no!ella fue a hacer algo y no se iría sin intentarlo al menos, eso la martirizaba desde que tuvo esa charla con Nodoka y no podía soportarlo más._

_-Solo escúchame...por favor...-dijo suplicante, él solo la observo unos segundos, realmente estaba hermosa...se limitó a asentir e invitarla a tomar asiento._

_-Cuando se rompió el compromiso, no fue porque yo realmente quería, fue solo por querer verte feliz...-pero volvió a ser interrumpida._

_-Verme feliz? de que hablas?!se clara quieres-ese comentario le resulto muy desagradable además que aumento su curiosidad._

_-Si dejaras de interrumpir!así jamás podre decirte lo que quiero Ranma, después me harás todas las preguntas que quieras, en ese aspecto no has cambiado mucho sabes?-estaba molestándose ya._

_-Esta bien...no interrumpiré más-realmente estaba interesado en lo que le diría._

_-Gracias...te decía...yo rompí el compromiso porque pensé que no me amabas, que te sentías obligado a estar unido a mí por honor...lo de la casi boda me dejo destrozada... yo deseaba tanto ser tu esposa, se que siempre lo negué, pero era la realidad, pero unos días después te escuche hablando en el dojo con Ukyo y Shampoo, donde te preguntaron amarme...y tu dijiste que jamás sentirías amor por mí, que no alcanzaba tu prototipo de mujer y bueno me insultaste muy feo, me denigraste y aseguraste que jamás te sentirías atraído por mí, pero que la promesa de honor estaba y tu como Saotome debías cumplirla...a mi con tus palabras me terminaste de destrozar, realmente las creí y por eso rompí esa unión, no podía atarte a una vida infeliz, para mi tu felicidad era mucho más importante que eso...no importa cuanto te amara-ella vio como abrió los ojos como platos ante su confesión-si Ranma...siempre te ame, mi orgullo no me dejaba demostrártelo, pero mi corazón te pertenecía...y con el corazón roto al no creerme correspondida, preferí dejarte libre...te fuiste y yo jamás deje de amarte...pero necesitaba seguir con mi vida, a los años me puse de novia con Ryoga y después me case con él, pero jamás lo ame...lo quise y mucho, me dio una hermosa familia y una vida tranquila pero no pude amarlo...él tampoco sabes? un tiempo antes de morir yo le confesé lo que callé, y para mi sorpresa me dijo que ya lo sabía, y que me entendía, porque aunque él creyó amarme, cuando conoció su verdadero amor jamás lo pudo confesar y por respeto a mi ya que ya eramos marido y mujer nunca lo concreto, me dijo que me quería mucho, pero que así como yo... su verdadero amor lo perdió, pero en su caso por no saber distinguir sus verdaderos sentimientos a tiempo, nunca supe quien fue...en fin...yo...yo intente formar una vida creyendo que tu no sentías nada por mí...hasta que un día muchos años después de casada me encontré con tu madre...me preguntó porque no te correspondí cuando me confesaste amarme, a mi realmente eso me sorprendió ya que no encajaba con lo que yo creía, ahí me dijo que tu le confesaste amarme además que ella siempre lo supo, que según ella tu me lo ibas a confesar antes de irte para arreglar las cosas, yo le aclaré que eso jamás paso...después de enterarme de tus sentimientos hacía mi...mi vida cambió, sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, no podía creer que ambos nos amaramos y por tontos nos perdimos el uno al otro, no paraba de preguntarme porque nunca me lo dijiste como dijo tu madre...entendí que lo que escuche seguro fueron mentiras pasa zafar de la situación por vergüenza, orgullo, timidez o que se yo...no sabes lo arrepentida que me sentí de romper el compromiso por algo falso...quise buscarte y olvidarme del resto y buscar la felicidad que la vida de manera caprichosa me quito... pero... no podía, tenía una familia, dos hijos pequeños, la menor tenía un año, y por lo que me contó tu madre estabas casado y buscando familia también, quien era yo para ir a interrumpir a tu vida y desarmarla?...estaba mi familia que era mi responsabilidad también, no me atreví...fui cobarde...me quede todos los días lamentándome ser tan estúpida en mi adolescencia y no haber peleado por ti, al único hombre que le entregue mi corazón, al único hombre que puedo amar...yo te amo Ranma con todo mi ser...jamás deje de sentir esto-finalizo con una mano en su corazón, lo había desnudado, esperaba no haberse equivocado porque ya no lo soportaría._

_Él estaba anonadado con cada palabra que decía, no podía creer vivir casi cincuenta años creyendo no ser amado por esa mujer y resulta que ella estaba igual de enamorada que él, porque la vida fue tan cruel con ambos?aunque lo fue más con él, ante todas esas palabras él solo respondió con una pregunta._

_-Porque ahora me dices todo esto Akane?-le dijo serio, manteniendo su mascara de frialdad, aunque por dentro se sentía como un niño perdido y asustado._

_-Yo..yo...como te dije, estaba casada, pero hace dos años murió mi marido, mis hijos ya crecieron y formaron su vida...le guarde dos años de luto por respeto...pero ya no aguantaba más...necesitaba saber si la vida aún me daría la oportunidad que de joven me quito...yo...realmente me gustaría saber si aun me amas Ranma, se que no tienes pareja, me lo contó tu secretaria...dime Ranma aun conservas ese amor que sentiste por mí? o es demasiado tarde para intentar los pocos años que nos quedan vivirlos con dicha?-le pregunto con la esperanza en su corazón, él cual latía desbocado, hacía tiempo que se dio cuenta que su orgullo jamás le sirvió para nada, la llevó a cometer demasiados errores, por eso estaba ahí prácticamente suplicándole porque le de un poco de cariño para lo que le quedara de existencia._

_Él no sabía que decirle, era demasiada información de golpe...paso de creer casi toda su vida que jamás lo amo, y preguntarse los porque sin sesar, y ahora en menos de diez minutos le dice todo eso desequilibrando su triste pero estable mundo, no sabía que decirle, pero como siempre apelo a su orgullo._

_-Para mi ya no hay nada que hacer Akane...cada uno eligió su vida, y le toco lo que le toco...ya es tarde para corregir errores.-le dijo serio ante una Akane totalmente desilusionada._

_-Eso...eso quiere decir que ya no me amas...-pregunto sintiendo que él alma se le desgarraba-ya es tarde..._

_-Es tarde Akane...ya no hay espacio para un nosotros, por favor retírate...-le dijo sereno aunque por dentro moría por decirle que aún la amaba como en ataño, que soñaba con ella, que se veía hermosa, que quería estar a su lado por toda la eternidad y pedirle perdón de rodillas por ser tan idiota, pero no hizo nada de eso, solo la corrió porque temía sucumbir a sus reales deseos y pedirle que jamás vuelva a dejarlo solo, su orgullo volvió a ganar, y su corazón volver a sentirse solo._

_Ella lo más dignamente se levantó y lo vio a esos ojos azules que tanto amaba..._

_-Perdóname por robar tu tiempo...jamás dejaré de amarte Ranma...Adiós...-y dándose media vuelta procedió a retirarse._

El Ranma joven veía impresionado todo, ella estaba ahí dándole con sus dos manos su noble corazón y él que hacía? se lo sacaba con brusquedad y lo tiraba al piso para devolvérselo hacho pedazos, no es que el tiempo vuelve sabias a las personas? porque el seguía cometiendo estupideces entonces?No aguanto más la impotencia que sentía y le grito.

-IMBECIL!QUE ES LO QUE TE PASAAAAAA!AUN LA AMAS INFELIZ, JAMAS DEJARAS DE AMARLA COMO UN CONDENADO!ESA MUJER ES LA ÚNICA QUE TE HARÁ SENTIR QUE VALE LA PENA VIVIR Y VOS LA RECHAZAS IODTAAAAAAAA!QUE ESPERAS PARA IR A BUSCARLA Y SUPLICARLE PERDÓN Y GRITARLE QUE JAMAS LA DEJASTE DE AMAR EHH?NO HICISTE NADA BIEN EN TU PUTA VIDA Y AHORA DEJAS QUE SE VAYA?!QUE MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA!IMBEEEEECIL!-quiso darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula para hacerlo reaccionar pero lo atravesó como hacía con las paredes-ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!AKANEEEEEEEE!- y salió corriendo tras ella dejando al Ranma mayor ido completamente aun sin reaccionar de la semejante estupidez que cometió.

Mientras un Ranma estaba ido y el otro repartía su monólogo, ella al cerrar la puerta se apoyo en esta soltando toda la angustia y el dolor que su corazón guardaba, sentía tanto dolor...La secretaria la miraba preocupada, no sabía que le habría hecho su jefe para ponerla así, le dio tanta pena verla llorar de una manera tan desgarradora que quiso ayudarla, además le pareció una señora encantadora y muy dulce.

-Señora se encuentra bien? quiere un vaso de agua o tomar asiento?

-N-no...se-señorita...gra-gracias...estoy bien, es...muy amable- le costaba hablar entre el llanto y ese dolor en su pecho que sentía, pero quería irse de ahí lo antes posible.

Justo en ese momento apareció el Ranma joven atravesando como un desesperado las paredes para buscarla, bajo la atenta mirada de su tío que solo observaba con pesar...

Cuando la vio le hablo de la forma más calmada que pudo...vago intento ya que no lo oiría...

-Akane!no me hagas caso, son puras mentiras!te amo Akane!me oíste?TE AMO COMO UN LOCO!te amo con todo mi ser!eres la única dueña de mi felicidad de mi alegría de mi vida entera Akane!no me dejes, no te vayas, no oigas esas necias palabras, óyeme a mí que si te soy sincero pero no le hagas caso te lo suplico no me abandones!-decía con lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla ante la angustia que sentía.

Ella siguió llorando desconsolada sin oír nada de lo que decía, empezó a caminar rumbo al ascensor. Él la veía irse llorando como un niño pequeño, la siguió intentando ser oído por ella.

-Eschuchame Akane!te amo por kami! no te vayas por favor no me dejes de nuevo sin ti!que no ves que no puedo vivir sin ti a mi lado!Akaneeeeeeee!TE AMOOOOOOO-gritó a todo pulmón... igual ella no lo sintió, camino unos metros seguida de él, pero a mitad de camino paro en seco y se llevó una mano al corazón, cerró fuertemente los ojos y sintió como no podía respirar del indescriptible dolor que sentía, sentía que se moría y sin fuerzas para luchar se desplomó en el suelo.

-Ak-Akane!que te pasa dios mío!reacciona!- se sentó en el suelo para intentar levantarla pero fue inútil, la traspasaba sin poder agarrarla-AKANE AMOR POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!MIERDA AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDEEEEEEEEEE!AKANEEEE NO TE VAYAS AMOR POR FAVOR SE FUERTE TE AMO NO ME ABANDONES MI VIDA ERES TODO PARA MIIIII AKANEEEEE NOOOOOOO POR FAVOOORRRRR.

-SEÑORA!-grito la secretaria eso llamo la atención de los demás empleados que fueron corriendo a ayudarla

-SUFRIÓ UN PARO CARDÍACO!HAY QUE REANIMARLA!LLAMEN A LOS PARAMÉDICOS RÁPIDO!-grito unos de los hombres que la estaba reanimando con las manos usando primeros auxilios mientras otros fueron por ayuda.

Ranma lloraba como un niño asustado, y solo se quedó sentado expectante a lo que pasaba sintiéndose impotente mientras le hablaba con palabras de amor y hacía como que la acariciaba, vio llegar los paramédicos de la empresa y darle con el desfibrilador...vio como su frágil cuerpo saltaba frente a los shock eléctricos pero después del quinto estos sesaron diciendo con vos lastimera el joven que la intentaba revivir.

-Llegamos tarde...ha fallecido...

Ranma sintió que el mundo se le acabó en ese instante.

-NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!AKANEEEEEE NO TE PUEDES MORIR!NO ME PUEDES DEJAR MALDICIÓN!VAMOS AKANE TU ERES FUERTE TU PUEDES DEMUÉSTRALES DE QUE ESTAS HECHA ABRE TUS OJOS AMOR MIO!-nada seguía igual...quieta...inmóvil...sin respirar...sin pulso...enfriándose lentamente...sin vida...solo un cuerpo inerte al cual se le extrajo el alma...-A-amor da-dale no-no puedes hacerme esto te amo...me amas...no me puedes abandonar... que haré sin ti mi Akane...te amo tanto...llévame contigo...no puedo vivir sin ti...AKANEEEEEEEEEE!

_En eso aparecía el Ranma adulto completamente arrepentido de su actitud con ella y dispuesto a darle esa oportunidad de ser felices, de sentirse amado, de conocer la felicidad realmente, si tenía que arrodillarse y suplicar perdón lo haría, esa mujer lo valía, fue muy estúpido al dejarla ir de nuevo, pero esta vez reaccionó a tiempo, esta vez su orgullo no se la quitaría, no perdería la última oportunidad de estar juntos, que importaba lo demás? lo importante era tenerla a ella no? por fin cumpliría su sueño de estar a su lado, por fin la abrazaría y le diría cuanto la ama...estaba emocionado y extasiado a todas esas cosas que ella le despertaba de solo imaginar por fin estar juntos, pero al cruzar la puerta de la oficina, vio como mucha gente rodeaba a alguien en el suelo, no veía desde ahí quien era pero una angustia se instalo en el pecho, realmente esperaba estar equivocado, se acerco lentamente con mucho miedo a descubrir su peor pesadilla materializada._

_-Con permiso-dijo a unos empleados, cuando al fin hallo la víctima sus angustias se multiplicaron-AKANE!-grito con desespero arrodillándose a su lado-que le paso!-dijo impactado por verla así en el suelo y sin nadie ayudándola, pero vio algo que le heló la sangre, vio el desfibrilador siendo guardado por los paramédicos,"no, no por favor que no sea eso, lo suplico..."pensaba en pánico._

_-Jefe-dijo la secretaria al verlo y le dio mucha pena la situación, pero debía decirle la verdad- lo siento jefe pero su amiga ha muerto._

_A él se le cayeron los brazos como peso muerto y sus ojos miraban la nada mientras pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, había muerto...su hermosa marimacho había muerto...ya no le quedaba nada...absolutamente nada..._

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno realmente espero que les guste y cumpla sus expectativas, gracias a todos los que leen!reviews?

Nancyricoleon, eli mia, tsumugi: gracias por sus comentarios!:), ojala les guste el capi, hasta la próxima!saludos

Bry: Gracias por tu comentario!:), bueno ojala este capi te guste, bueno no era Happosai pero ta creo que es mejor que ese viejito pervertido,jeje, si es lento pero creo que ya esta empezando a caerle la ficha...si no es con esto...no es con nada no?ahora veamos que más pasará...bueno hasta la próxima!saludos!

Sin más por el momento me despido.

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

CAPITULO 7

Luego de llorar y gritar como un desesperado se vio en un nuevo lugar, limpiándose los ojos y buscando a su tío con la mirada lo encontró mirando la nada nuevamente, se quería ir, no quería ver nada más, su tío se acercó a él y le hablo mirándolo fijamente.

-Ranma entiendo tu dolor...pero te queda una cosa más por ver...

-No tío...no quiero ver nada más...fue demasiado para mí...

-Se fuerte muchacho!es lo último, y ya no te molestare más-lo miro fijamente con los ojos rojos en lagrimas pero asintió ,quería acabar con eso de una vez por todas...él le toco el hombro y vio como ahora estaban en un cementerio y un sacerdote realizaba la ceremonia correspondiente... lo único que si le extraño fue la falta de personas...excepto el sacerdote no había nadie más..."De quien será...dudo que sea de Akane..."

-Que hacemos acá tío?

-Ese ritual que están haciendo ahí...es el tuyo Ranma...-él lo miro sumamente sorprendido con los ojos enormes e increíble de que estuviera presenciando su funeral...y en el fondo muy triste de ver que nadie lo acompañe...miro a su tío como pidiendo una explicación, él cual procedió a darle.

-Luego de tu experiencia con la visita de Akane...tu mundo se vino abajo, no dejabas de culparte por lo que le paso...dejaste de trabajar vendiendo tus acciones en la empresa...y te dedicaste a beber...te aislaste del mundo...no quisiste saber de nada ni nadie, solo bebías y te lamentabas odiando la vida que te toco y nunca tenerla a tu lado como quisiste...así estuviste por seis meses hasta que tu hígado falló...tuviste una crisis hepática pero al estar solo nadie lo supo y moriste a las horas,estabas débil y sin ganas de vivir, no luchaste esta vez...te encontraron tres días después de haber muerto en tu casa por un vecino...y aquí esta tu funeral...no tuviste amigos y con tus compañeros de trabajo nunca formaste un verdadero lazo...tu familia consistía en tus padres pero ellos ya hace años fallecieron...no formaste pareja ni tuviste hijos así que nadie vino a despedirte muchacho...realmente te ocupaste de que así fuera...-dijo con pesar ante un Ranma muy desanimado ante lo amarga y cruel que fue la vida con él...-vaya...parece que viene alguien...-dijo el anciano ante una joven mujer que se acercaba, Ranma alzo la cabeza y la vio de lejos, se preguntaba que haría y quien sería, pero cunado la tuvo cerca se sorprendió gratamente.

-Akane!-dijo un poco más animado, sin ser consciente de lo imposible del hecho que él creía.

-No hijo...es Akemi...su hija...son muy parecidas cierto?

Eso si lo sorprendió...que hacía su hija ahí?quiso saberlo y acercándose a ella la acompaño hasta lo que sería su urna y la observó meticulosamente, él parecido era increíble...pero definitivamente no era ella, su aura era distinta sin duda...

_Akemi llegó hasta la urna y mirándola con cierto rencor procedió a hablar._

_-Usted no me conoce señor Saotome...ni me intensaría conocerlo...solo estoy aquí para cumplir una promesa que le hice a mi madre...mi nombre es Akemi Hibiki...soy hija de Akane Tendo...ella...me contó hace una tiempo su historia, me dijo que siempre lo amo...y aunque me dolió que mi madre amará a otro hombre que no fuera mi padre...yo al final intente entenderla...me explico todo y realmente sentí pena por ella...en fin...me hizo prometerle que cuando este día llegara y si ella no era viva viniera a prenderle unos inciensos y dejarle una rosa roja...según ella es su color favorito-dijo con mucho pesar en su voz mientras se dedicaba a prender un incienso y hacer una oración pequeña-realmente me sorprende el corazón de ella, mire que aunque este muerta se siga preocupando por usted, para mi parecer no lo merece...no sé como pudo guardarle hasta el último de sus suspiros un amor tan grande...sabe...ella tenía un problema en el corazón que se lo generó muchas angustias guardadas en el correr de su vida...con una vida tranquila le daban unos años más sin problemas...cuando se enteró de eso decidió ir a verlo a confesarle todo, ahí fue cunado me lo dijo y aunque le pedí que no fuera...es muy terca sabe?...no me escucho...fue y mire como resultaron las cosas...no sé que paso con usted...solo se que usted la mato...ella tuvo ese ataque por algo que usted le dijo o le hizo...su noble corazón no lo soporto...maldición!no debí dejarla ir...pero la muy necia apeló a que quería vivir los últimos años de vida que le quedarán con el hombre que ama...yo...yo no pude negarme más...y todo para que? para nada...solo aceleró brutalmente su muerte...no se si fue correcto amarlo así sabe? hubiera preferido que amará a mi padre...como lo creí siempre...pero entiendo que uno no elije de quien se enamora...en su caso eso fue una verdadera lástima...tanto amor desperdiciado...-colocó la rosa que traía al lado de su tumba-yo me quedo en paz de cumplir con ella...y ojala señor Saotome que descase en paz usted también...si es que puede...-y sin decir más se retiro._

Todo paso ante un afectado Ranma que vio y oyó todo con cuidado...estaba muy afectado y las lágrimas volvían a acudir a su rostro, cayó de rodillas y con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro se dispuso a llorar amargamente...lloró por todo...por las ofensas que le dio...por las mentiras que dijo...la separación de ambos...por los años sin ella...y por el cruel destino que les esperaba...por su muerte frente a sus ojos...y por las duras y ciertas palabras de Akemi, tenía razón...no la merecía...cuantos años de amargura pagó por ser un estúpido orgulloso...por no actuar a tiempo...

Luego de varios minutos en ese deplorable estado alzó la vista viéndose en su departamento con su tío al lado.

-T-Tío...yo...yo...-sentía la garganta cerrada de tanta angustia que su corazón albergaba y las palabras no le salían con claridad.

-Ranma dame tu brazo-él lo miro sin entender pero le extendió su brazo izquierdo,vio como en su antebrazo pasaba su mano sin tocarlo apareciendo tres símbolos en tinta negra, él se sorprendió ante ese hecho y se dispuso a escuchar lo que decía.

-Ranma todo esto que viste y oíste solo cumple un fin...es que hagas las cosas correctas muchacho...que endereces tu vida y puedas evitarte tantas penurias...una gentil alma se apiado de lo que sus incorrectas decisiones los fue arrastrando con el tiempo a ese injusto destino de dos almas que se aman...y quiso darles una segunda oportunidad a hacer las cosas bien, eso es una suerte de la que muy poca gente tiene, y tu te puedes considerar afortunado por eso...pero...toda esta misión fue dada para que elijas ese camino que es junto a ella, si no lo haces pues inevitablemente correrás ese triste y desolado destino que te depara...esas marcas en tu brazo es una condición de todo esto...es un conjuro que hará que en tres días olvides todo lo que viviste con los espíritus y seguirás tu vida...y tus planes...y tus falsas ideas regresarán, todo regresará...y bueno ya sabes que te espera...

-Tío no es necesario que me lo diga...yo pensaba ir a buscarla...decirle la verdad...e intentar formar una vida a su lado...aunque con eso que me dice solo hace aumentar mi decisión de cambiar las cosas...yo...yo ya vi que no puedo estar sin ella...dejaré mi orgullo a un lado y la buscaré...pero y si me rechaza?-pregunto con temor-me olvidaré igual de todo y me espera todo eso?

-Lo lamento muchacho pero así será...sea cual sea tu decisión tu olvidarás lo que te mostramos...pero si utilizas bien la información...puedes arreglar todo y aunque no lo recuerdes lo que paso en el futuro ni lo que te mostraron del presente...el pasado si puedes saberlo, de sus labios te podrás enterar y de eso no te lo olvidarás al igual que lo que ella sienta si te lo confiesa, esta en tus manos tu destino Ranma...debes dar lo mejor de ti para no arruinarlo...ya es hora de irme, mi trabajo se cumplió ya

-Una cosa más tío...porque a mí?porque me dan esta oportunidad de llegar a ser feliz...

-Es que Naoko quiere ver a su pequeña feliz junto al hombre que su marido eligió para ella y que ama con todas sus fuerzas...ella es un ángel allá,su bondad es infinita y le concedieron ese favor.

-Usted me habla de la mamá de Akane?-eso si lo dejo sorprendido...nuevamente

-Ella si...bueno ya va a salir el sol Ranma, Akane se casará en dos días, yo si fuera tu no perdería más el tiempo...suerte muchacho y ojalá seas feliz-y con una gentil sonrisa desapareció de su vista.

Se despertó de un salto, agitado y empapado en sudor, sentía la garganta seca y los ojos le ardían, se sentía hiperventilado y el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza el pecho, seguía recostado en su sillón en la sala y la botella al lado en el suelo tirada y con medio líquido desparramado en el piso, se sentía un fuerte olor a alcohol en el aire...

Volvió a revisar el lugar...estaba todo en orden...nada comparado al desorden que se suponía que había...todo en el mismo lugar y condiciones que cuando comenzó a tomar, miro el reloj...casi las siete de la mañana...

-Un sueño?...todo fue...solo un sueño? los espíritus no me visitaron...ni el tío Sota...y ella...Akane...nada fue real?-se revolvió los cabellos frustrado sin saber que pensar y con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel...hasta que recordó un detalle...su brazo...como un loco se desprendió la camisa y empezó a remangarse el antebrazo izquierdo y grande fue su sorpresa al igual que lo que abrió sus ojos al ver las marcas negras que su tío le hizo con ese conjuro.

-Es...es real...todo es real...esta es la prueba...AKANE! mierda tengo que darme prisa!.

Y con ese pensamiento en mete se dispuso a ir tras la mujer que amaba y la única que le traería felicidad, estaba decidido a recuperarla ya tenga que implorar por perdón no permitiría que las cosas sigan por rumbos errados, al lado de las personas equivocadas amándose como hacían. Paso al lado del espejo de la sala dispuesto a buscarla pero al ver su deplorable estado y el olor que desprendía prefirió darse un baño antes y cambiarse de ropa...si aparecía en esas fachas lo tacharía de loco...además que después de cinco años sin verse debía tener un mejor aspecto...

Ya limpio y arreglado tomo las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a viajar a Nermia como alma que llevaba el diablo, tendía como más de cuatro horas de viaje y debía apurarse el tiempo es oro, además que estaba anhelante a ver si la suerte lo seguía y conseguir hablar con ella y convencerla de frenar esa locura...la angustia que sentía no tenía comparación, la amaba con locura y no estaba dispuesto a que sus destinos se volvieran a separar...

Pero la suerte no lo estaba siguiendo como esperaba y a mitad de camino el auto comenzó a fallarle hasta que quedo muerto...no podía creer su mala suerte...para colmo con el apuro que salió no contaba con suficiente efectivo...no podía creerlo!

-MALDICIÓN!PORQUE KAMIII!MALDITO AUTO...-golpeó con fuerza el volante frustrado...si hacía esa distancia a pie llegaría para la noche...ni modo como los viejos tiempos...los haría caminando y con suerte algún viajero lo acercaría...

Llevaba caminando como dos hora casi, maldita la hora que se puso esos zapatos...hasta que vio parar a un auto un poco maltratado que llevaba un matrimonio...

-Oiga joven, lo veo muy desolado, a donde se dirige?-dijo el señor de unos cuarenta años o más.

-Voy a Nerima, mi auto se quedo parado a unos kilómetros y necesito llegar con urgencia-dijo no muy seguro de si subirse a ese carromato o seguir a pie...

-Pues si quieres te llevamos, no vamos ahí pero te podemos dejar en la entrada de la ciudad que opinas?-dijo amablemente la señora, parecía un buen muchacho.

-Enserio!gracias se lo agradecería muchísimo!-dejo sus dudas de lado al ver la posibilidad de llegar antes, se subió al auto que amablemente le ofrecieron.

-Y dime jovencito que te lleva con tanta urgencia a Nerima si se pude saber?-pregunto con curiosidad la señora.

-Pues verá...voy a impedir que la mujer que amo cometa una locura al casarse con otro...le contare nuestra historia...-y así comenzó a contar sin demasiados detalles lo que fue de su vida, claro que omitió la parte de los espíritus, cuando ya estaba acabando su relato ante la curiosa atención del matrimonio se estaban ya acercando a la entrada de la ciudad.

-Ya estamos llegando Ranma...ojalá tengas suerte con esa jovencita y esta vez puedan llegar a estar juntos...-comento el señor ya estacionando el auto.

-Fuerza muchacho que si le hablas con el corazón no se podrá resistir.

-Gracias Señor y Señora Oshaniwa, espero que sea así como dicen aunque es muy terca...muchísimas gracias por el viaje y los buenos deseos, buen viaje!

Ya luego de las despedidas y agradecimientos, emprendió rumbo a la casa de su amada, no podía creer estar de nuevo en Nerima, a medida que avanzaba por las calles recuerdos venían a su mente...como pudo ser tan idiota y no pelear por ella? porque se dejo envolver por el orgullo y huir de esa ciudad sin una explicación? todo sería tan distinto ahora...esas y más dudas pasaban por su cabeza a medida que se acercaba más a la casa donde conoció su razón de ser...la casa donde tuvo la oportunidad de amar...y donde estaba la mujer que su corazón eligió...la mujer que amó, ama y amará hasta su último respiro...

Ya estaba parado en la puerta del dojo,eran cerca del medio día, se sentía indeciso a golpear o no...sintió pasos y de un salto se ubico en la parte superior del muro observando lo que sucedía...

-Akane segura estarás bien?puedo quedarme un rato más...-decía una Kasumi mayor con su pequeña en brazos-Papá y Ryoga no llegan hasta la tarde, no quiero que te quedes sola hermanita.

-De eso nada hermana!ve que Tofú ya esta por llegar del consultorio a almorzar, yo me arreglaré bien sola, ya no soy una niña...-dijo una Akane resignada a lo sobreprotectora que era su hermana.

-Esta bien, nos vamos, cuídate y cualquier cosa me avisas, y ten cuidado con ese microondas...

-Adiós!lo tendré!-dijo despidiéndose de su sobrina y hermana.

"Akane...te ves tan hermosa...esta sola...es mi oportunidad de hablar sin metiches, debo aprovechar". Cuando la vio entrar en la casa bajo de un limpio salto al patio, no estaba seguro cual sería su movimiento pero no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad tampoco, vio como subía las escaleras...supuso que se dirigía a su dormitorio, y al sentir ruidos desde la planta baja confirmó su teoría...salto al tejado y se dispuso a adentrarse en su cuarto como en antaño...

Ella se sentó en su escritorio a leer, su boda sería en dos días y quería relajarse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, le venía bárbaro esa soledad por esa tarde...pero sus planes fueron frustrados ante una imagen que no creyó volver a ver...

En su ventana, con esa impecable trenza negra...esos hermosos ojos azules...y esa arrogante sonrisa que tanto extraño se encontraba la persona que aun amaba y que un día cualquiera despareció de su vida sin saber nada más de él...ahí a escasos dos metros de ella estaba el dueño de sus alegrías y tristezas...el hombre que la humilló, que la dejo plantada y rechazo sin consideración...su ex-prometido...Ranma Saotome...

-Tanto tiempo no Akane?-pregunto con una tenue sonrisa, aunque intentaba aparentar seguridad estaba que temblaba de miedo.

-Ra-Ranma...eres tu? realmente eres tu?...-esta estupefacta a lo que sus ojos le regalaban, no...no era un sueño...él realmente estaba ahí...la gran duda era para qué?

-Si Akane soy yo-y de un salto quedó parado a su lado-estas hermosa...-dijo viéndola fijamente a esos ojos chocolate, como la extraño...todo lo de ella pero sobre todo que le dirija esa mirada bellísima que tenía-aunque siempre me gustaste más con el cabello corto...

-Ranma!-recién caía en cuenta de la situación-que haces aquí si se puede saber? no entiendo tu comportamiento...no te veo en cinco años y de la nada te apareces en mi ventana y entras a mi cuarto sin permiso, como si nada hubiera pasado...que haces aquí si se puede saber?-prefirió pasa por alto su halago, aunque se sonrojo levemente, casi nunca le dijo un comentario agradable y aunque no sea la situación adecuada no dejaba de surtir efecto en ella...además que se veía endemoniadamente atractivo...

-Perdona mi atrevimiento...pero necesitaba verte...hablar contigo Akane, escúchame...por favor...-estaba dispuesto a humillarse si era necesario con tal de tenerla a su lado para siempre...

Eso si que la sorprendió, no sabía que decirle...pero bueno no perdía nada con oírlo, decidió saciar su curiosidad.

-Esta bien...dime que ocurre?

-Gracias...verás...me enteré que te casas con Ryoga...-dijo ceñudo mirando a un lado, aún le dolía eso...

-Ah!era eso...si me caso en dos días, supongo que la tía Nodoka te contó...-bajo la mirada ante el tema que le sacó, aún no entendía a donde quería llegar...

-No importa como me enteré...Akane!-dijo tomándola de los hombros y viéndola a los ojos-no te puedes casar con él!

-Que?!...y se puede saber porqué?-esa afirmación si la sorprendió.

-Porque no lo amas!no lo amas Akane! no puedes formar una futuro con una persona que no eligió tu corazón...no es el hombre que te hará feliz...

-Y que puedes saber tu Ranma de lo que yo sienta por Ryoga? a ver si entiendo...te desapareces por cinco años...para de la nada invadir mi cuarto...y venir a decirme a dos días de mi boda que no me case con él porque según tu el no es el hombre que me hará feliz...y quien es ese hombre entonces?!a ver dímelo Ranma porque la verdad no entiendo nada de que va todo esto!-realmente tenía una capacidad innata para sacarla de casillas...

-No Akane! No puedes! no puedes casarte con él...y si quieres saber quien es ese hombre pues te lo diré...soy yo...yo soy ese hombre...yo que te amo...te amo desde siempre...te amo desde que te conocí... no he podido dejar de amarte desde entonces...no te cases con él Akane!quédate conmigo...-realmente esperaba que le creyera, se estaba jugando mucho en todo eso y no podía fracasar.

Ella se quedó ida ante su confesión...es que se quedó dormida mientras leía? eso era demasiado fantasioso a su punto de vista, de la nada viene a exigirle que no se case y decirle que la ama?en que mundo paralelo se encontraba?

-Akane...me oíste?...por favor no te cases con él...se que no lo amas...

-Ra-Ranma...a que se debe todo esto...porque si es una broma es de muy mal gusto...

-No Akane! te amo!entiéndelo! se que de adolescente cometí muchos errores y me deje llevar por ese maldito orgullo que solo me llevo a alejarte...pero te amo...créeme...todo lo demás eran puras mentiras...los insultos, las negaciones, todo era mentira por miedo a no ser correspondido...y porque era muy inmaduro para entender las consecuencias de mis actos...yo...yo...siempre te ame...yo realmente quería casarme contigo ese día...pero fui un idiota al negarte lo que te dije en el monte fénix...me crees verdad?crees todo lo que te digo?-realmente estaba desesperado por su reacción, ojala y las cosas salieran bien para ambos...

-No...no se que pensar...pe-pero...nada tiene sentido...yo...yo en dos días me caso con Ryoga Ranma, entiende eso!llevamos años de relación...no puedes venir y pretender por un capricho tuyo que yo olvide todo y deje plantado a Ryoga por ti, es que estas loco acaso?-no quería creerle...sería demasiado cruel si realmente lo que decía era así...pero sus ojos no parecían mentirle...esa mirada limpia y cristalina le indicaba que era sincero con ella...realmente la amaba? y ella que debía hacer? que hacer?! no podía hacerle eso a su prometido...era injusto para él no? aunque casarse sin amarlo tampoco era muy justo que digamos...estaba en un dilema...y esos ojos azules que pedían una respuesta no ayudaban mucho...

-No eres un capricho Akane!eres la mujer que amo!porque no crees!te estoy siendo sincero!

-Ranma esto...esto es una locura...yo me voy a casar con Ryoga, no puedes venir y en unos minutos desarmar lo que en cinco años construí con mucho esfuerzo...eres muy egoísta...

-No te puedes casar con él!entiéndelo!no serás feliz a su lado, ven conmigo Akane...-estaba desesperado por su respuesta realmente no podía creer que no le sirviera de nada desnudar su corazón...

-Lo siento Ranma...yo...yo...realmente lo siento...pero no puedo hacerle eso a él...ya esta todo pronto en dos días seré su mujer-dijo con decisión, se estaba dejando llevar por su orgullo nuevamente no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer, aunque por dentro se desgarraba de dolor y si antes tenía dudas de su matrimonio ahora esta completamente insegura de esa unión ante la aparición de su ex-prometido.

-Lo amas Akane?-dijo con el corazón en mil pedazos, no se pensaba rendir, sabía que era correspondido, no podía dejar que las cosas se echaran a perder sin dar batalla.

-...-ella solo desvió la mirada, no podía decirle que si, a él no podía asegurar amar a otro siendo que lo amaba con locura, se quedó en silencio, sentía sus piernas temblar, la estaba desestabilizando por completo.

-Anda dime!dime si lo amas!...-nada seguía igual-pues yo te daré esa respuesta...NO!NO LA AMAS AKANE!TE PIENSAS CASAR CON ÉL SIN AMARLO!PORQUE AL ÚNICO QUE AMAS ES A MÍ!A MÍ ME AMAS CON LAS MISMAS FUERZAS QUE YO TA AMO MALDICIÓN!-ante su afirmación ella lo observo embravecida...no negó ni afirmo nada solo lo observo a esos azules ojos furiosos como océanos con los suyos ardiendo ante lo seguro que sonaba y cierto que era eso...-niégalo...atrévete a negar que me amas Akane Tendo...tu corazón me pertenece así como él mío te lo entregue cuando tenía dieciséis años...y no lo quiero devuelta...así como yo no pienso devolverte el tuyo...me perteneces en alma...quiero que me pertenezcas en cuerpo también...entiéndelo...te amo...te amo con cada fibra de mi ser...y tu también a mí...-y sin más la beso desesperado, le envolvió eso sensuales labios con los suyos, probando al fin su sabor, degustando al fin esos carnosos labios con los que siempre soñó probar, la besaba hambriento de ella, en un beso anhelante de atención...un beso que esperó seis años ser realizado...un beso donde quería demostrar lo veraces de sus palabras...donde demostraba cuanto la amaba...un beso que estaba siendo gratamente correspondido ante un corazón latiendo desbocado de alegría, la agarró fuerte de la cintura mientras invadía su boca, estaba tan feliz...al fin estarían juntos...al fin compartirían lo que el destino quería arrancarle...la felicidad...la dicha de formar una vida juntos, la besaba apasionadamente mientras la acercaba a la cama y le recorría la espalda con las manos...la alzó en brazos y la recostó en ella con el encima mientras intentaba desabrocharle la blusa...pero fue hasta ese momento que ella cayó en cuenta de la locura que estaba cometiendo...y el pánico la abarco...de un empujón lo saco de encima de ella sumamente acalorada y agitada.

Él no entendía nada de lo que pasaba...había hecho algo mal? estaban besándose con pasión en la cama...y de repente estaba en el piso y ella lo veía con espanto, interrogativo la miro al preguntarle...

-Que sucede Akane?

-Ra-Ranma...esto...esto esta mal...todo esta mal...fue un error...yo...yo estoy comprometida...en dos días me caso...nada puedes hacer...es una locura...vete por favor...no debiste venir...-decía sin verlo a los ojos, no podía, sentía que se lanzaría a sus brazos si lo hacía.

-No me puedes decir que aun piensas casarte con él...por dios Akane!no puedes hacernos esto!nos amamos!no es justo!no nos arruines la vida ni se la arruines a él...se que me amas...me lo acabas de demostrar...atrévete a negarlo!niégame que me amas y me iré para siempre!-le decía arrodillado al lado de la cama, se estaba jugando su última carta...y esperaba que no le fallara...sino nada le quedaba-exijo que me respondas maldición!-estaba desesperado por su respuesta...era lo último que lo tenía con una esperanza a seguir luchando.

-Yo...yo...Ranma...verás yo...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno este capítulo pensaba salir mañana, pero se me cancelo una salida así que ta me puse a terminarlo hoy y ya publicarlo, que les pareció?les gusto?al fin Ranma se puso las pilas...ahora que hará Akane?ya veremos que sucede...gracias a todos por leer y seguir esta historia! reviews?:)

Nancyricoleon: Si se que Ranma no se a comportado de la mejor manera...pero ya reacciono,tuvo que pasar tragos muy amargos para superar su orgullo... ahora veremos que hará Akane, gracias por comentar!:) hasta la próxima!

DIG: Hola!gracias por tu comentario!me alegra que te haya gustado!:), es un placer para mi poder llegarle al lector con estas líneas, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo!saludos hasta la próxima!

Tsumugi: ay ta me emociona que te llegue de manera tan profunda lo que escribo...es un honor para mi realmente...ojala disfrutes este capi, muchas gracias por comentar y tus palabras!:), saludos hasta la próxima!

Guest: ay como me emocionan queridos lectores...me llena de dicha llegarles de esa manera y generar tanta expectativa, me complacen mucho!bueno ojala te guste este capitulo, Ranma ya se tiro al agua...que hará Akane?...mmmm...ya lo veremos...gracias por comentar y tus palabras son muy importantes realmente!:), saludos!hasta la próxima!

Eli mi:Gracias por tu comentario!:)es tan halagador llegarles de manera tan profunda, yo cuando lo escribí se me escaparon unos lagrimones también...jeje soy el colmo... ojala te guste el capi, gracias por el apoyo!saludos y hasta la próxima!

Bry: ay amiga que puedo decirte...se que daban ganas de golpearlo realmente...bueno pero ya reacciono, que te pareció su actitud ahora?...se esta esforzando por lo menos, veremos si Akane se lo pone tan sencillo, que opinas?lo hago sufrir un poco más o acabo de una vez con su sufrimiento?o directamente le anulo toda chance a que sea feliz?se lo merece nuestro Ranma?...ay ay ay...ya veremos que pasa ;), Si Akane fue tan sincera y adorable al confesarle todo, y el ta como un idiota como siempre aunque este mayor, y pago las consecuencias...pero esta es una Akane distinta, la del presente, es más inmadura y sin los achaques de la vida...que decisión tomara?cabeza o corazón?...bueno ojala te guste este capi, nos leemos hasta la próxima!saludos!ah!por cierto me encanto lo que escribiste después!fue super lindo y a la justa medida no?gracias me encanto!;)

Paoh: Hola!gracias por tu comentario!:)realmente es un gusto llegarles con la historia!:), si Ranma tuvo que pasar por grandes y crudas situaciones para reaccionar al fin y dejar ese orgullo de lado, veremos si las cosas le salen como desea o es tarde...bueno no leemos ojala te haya gustado este capitulo!hasta la próxima!saludos!

Rosy: Muchas gracias por tu cometario!:), que bueno que te tenga interesada!si Ranma sufrio, y ya recapacito...pero sera tarde?ya veremos si le quedan cosas por sufrir todavía, nos vemos hasta la próxima!saludos!

Xandryx:Hola!hay que bueno que te gustara! me emociona llegarle asi a la gente...la verdad dude en que con mis palabras pueda transmitir la situación o parte de ella...pero bueno vea que si lo conseguí en algunos!:), eso para mi es todo un logro...ojala te guste el capi!:), y comparto contigo, a veces uno se ciega a ver las cosas como son...bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima!besos!

Gente hermosa ojala los haya entretenido con mi trabajo, ahora si no molesto más y me despido!;)

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

-No me puedes decir que aun piensas casarte con él...por dios Akane!no puedes hacernos esto!nos amamos!no es justo!no nos arruines la vida ni se la arruines a él...se que me amas...me lo acabas de demostrar...atrévete a negarlo!niégame que me amas y me iré para siempre!-le decía arrodillado al lado de la cama, se estaba jugando su última carta...y esperaba que no le fallara...sino nada le quedaba-exijo que me respondas maldición!-estaba desesperado por su respuesta...era lo último que lo tenía con una esperanza a seguir luchando.

-Yo...yo...Ranma...verás yo...

CAPITULO 8

-Dímelo Akane! dime que no me amas...dime que no sueñas cada noche conmigo como yo lo hago contigo...dime que no me extrañas...dime que no guardas mis recuerdos así como yo tengo los tuyos celosamente escondidos...dime que no sentiste nada en ese beso...NIEGAME QUE TU CORAZÓN ES MÍO DEMONIOS!DEJA TU ORGULLO Y DIME LO QUE QUIERO OÍR!por favor Akane...no nos quites el derecho de ser felices juntos...no me alejes de ti otra vez...que no ves que no puedo vivir sin ti...-dijo con los ojos brillosos y el alma prendiendo de un hilo...

-Basta por favor...so-solo vete...no...no lo compliques más...tu te fuiste de mi vida y yo forme la mía sin ti...ahora no hay marcha atrás-le decía suavemente sin verlo a la cara con los ojos ocultos en su flequillo aún sentada en la cama con el a sus pies rogándole una oportunidad de estar juntos, tenía miedo...moría de miedo, sufrió tanto por él...y que de la nada venga con tantas palabras hermosas y promesas de amor...estaba espantada, prefirió huir...además la culpa de lo que pudiera afectar a Ryoga estaba latente, el estuvo con ella por cinco años...no podía hacerle esto...

-NO!no me pienso ir así nada más...se que es verdad todo lo que digo...solo te estas refugiando en ti misma...no me temas Akane...amor mío no ves que daría mi vida por ti...no nos alejes por favor te lo pido...-estaba desesperado a que recapacitara, necesitaba hacerla entrar en razón...no podía permitir que se repita el error...

-Por favor Ranma...vete...-le dijo ahora con los ojos llorosos y viéndolo suplicante, no podía más...sabía que tenía razón pero no podía ceder...

Él la miro con el alma desgarrada de tristeza ante verla en ese estado...ya no le quedaba nada porque luchar...no iba a seguir rogando...no iba a implorarle más, sabía cuanto lo amaba...se quedaría con eso lo que le quedara a ese conjuro...y viviría la triste vida que le tocara...lucho todo lo que pudo...pensó secuestrarla pero no tenía sentido...si ella no quería formar una vida a su lado...nada le quedaba...

Se paro lentamente y acercándose a ella la tomo del rostro y la beso dulcemente moviendo con mesura los labios, disfrutando de su sabor...intentando llevárselo consigo, sentía sus labios temblar en su boca...rompió delicadamente el beso y le susurro suavemente...

-Siempre te amare Akane...siempre te llevare en mi corazón...nunca me olvides mi amor...te amo...-y tras decirle eso desapareció de su cuarto por la ventana, con el alma desolada y el corazón roto en mil pedazos...había sido inútil su esfuerzo...todo había sido inútil...igual no se arrepentía, era de lo único que no se arrepentiría...aunque se quedaría sin ella y ya nada le quedaba...solo ver como se daban las cosas...

En el cuarto donde suplicó por su amor quedó una muchacha llorando amargamente por lo acontecido...lloraba desconsolada sintiendo como todo su ser se descomponía en agonía...sintiendo como aprisionaba su corazón en su cuerpo para sufrir...dudaba de todo...de él...de su futuro matrimonio...de su futuro en sí...de su estúpida decisión al dejarlo irse...de lo único que no dudaba era del amor que le tenía...pero ya era tarde para eso no? no había marcha atrás...Se quedó llorando acostada en su cama desahogando su pesar en lágrimas...el dolor que sentía era tan grande...se sentía tan frustrada y sola...sentía su cuerpo débil y su corazón vacío...deseaba tanto volver el tiempo atrás...deseaba volver a ser una niña y no sentir ese tipo de amarguras ni tristezas...deseaba que su orgullo no influyera tanto es sus decisiones...tenía tantas cosas contradictorias a la vez, y estaba tan indecisa, solo le quedaba intentar olvidar ese día y rogar...rogar haber hecho lo correcto esta vez...

...

Iba mirando por la ventana del tren rumbo a Tokio, miraba la nada perdido en el limbo de su tristeza y agonía...sentía débiles lágrimas calientes surcar sus frías mejillas...no le importo, ni siquiera las retiro, solo las dejaba seguir su camino con solo un pensamiento en mente..."porque Akane?porque me rechazas...tan tarde es?...tan difícil es estar a mi lado?...yo igual siempre te amare...siempre tendrás mi corazón así como yo me llevo el tuyo..." y en ese estado siguió su viaje hasta su casa...

Al llegar a la estación se fue a pie hasta su apartamento, aun le quedaba para el taxi pero prefirió caminar...ir a paso lento mientras corrían los minutos que le quedaban con la verdad en su mente y su alma...saberse correspondido por su único amor a la vez que saber que nunca podrán estar juntos...se toco suavemente los labios recordando el beso que se dieron...rememorando su sabor y su textura, como la tomo entre sus brazos y la acariciaba mientras le devoraba la boca...fue mejor de lo que jamás imagino, aunque sea se quedaba con eso, ojala ese recuerdo si lo guardara...sería su mayor tesoro junto al recuerdo de sus ojos y su sonrisa...

Ya era el atardecer cuando ingresó a su apartamento, lo vio limpio supuso que la señora de la limpieza fue hasta ahí...lo bueno es que era discreta, no le iría con cuentos a su madre de que encontró todo con una enorme peste a alcohol y este derramado en el suelo...llamó al auxilio por su auto y luego de comer algo fue hasta la sala...en el suelo encontró la cajita que compró ayer en la mañana, la miro con odio y abriendo la ventana la tiro por esta lejos de su vista...y ojalá lejos de su vida también...nada le quedaba...

Pero el destino no quería que sufriera su dolor en paz...ya que a los pocos minutos sonó el timbre, el con la estúpida esperanza de que fuera ella...de que su Akane estuviera ahí parada arrepentida de su decisión fue corriendo a abrirla con la esperanza latiendo en su pecho...pero grande fue su desilusión al encontrarse en vez de su hermoso ángel de azules cabellos a una arpía desalmada de cabellera rubia...un víbora disfrazada de santa paloma...

-Hitomi...-dijo con rencor clavando sus azules y fríos ojos en los verdes de ella...pero ella no se dio cuenta de nada ingreso al apartamento ejerciendo a la perfección su papel de novia preocupada.

-Ranma!cariño hasta que doy contigo...estabas desaparecido!que sucedió?ni siquiera Takeshi me pudo informar de tu paradero...estas bien?

-Hablaste con Takeshi eh? que raro...-dijo alzando una ceja-no me paso nada, problemas familiares pero ya los resolví...hablando de Takeshi...podrías llamarlo y decirle que venga urgente a mi apartamento?...digo como son amigos dudo que tengas problema con eso no?-dijo irónico, pero ella aunque le llamó la atención su propuesta no sospecho nada.

-Claro...ya lo llamo...Ranma que pasa te noto tenso...ocurre algo malo?-pregunto con su cara de inocente.

-Nada hermosa-dijo intentando disimular-...y dime...que hiciste ayer por la tarde eh?cuéntame?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en su sillón y se servía un vaso de whisky.

-A-ayer...mmmm...nada interesante...desde cuando tomas?-preguntó intentando cambiar el tema mientras marcaba a su "amigo".

-Suelo hacerlo aveces...-dijo seco mirando hacía la ventana- ojalá venga me he enterado que anda con una mujerzuela entretenido las tardes...capaz se esta revolcando con ella ahora...por lo que me dijo es de lo más arrastrada...-dijo con una cínica sonrisa...

-Qqq-quee...aaa...ee-eso te dijo?vaya...yo...no se...no tengo idea-dijo ladeando la cara e intentando disimular su gesto compungido.

-Si ya sabes...esas mujeres baratas que no valen dos pesos...solo para sacarte la calentura del rato mientas hasta imaginas hacerlo con otra...nada que llame la verdadera atención...solo un lugar donde ponerla...-dijo despectivo disfrutando el esfuerzo que hacía por disimular lo afectada que estaba a sus palabras e indirectas ofensas, no sabía que pasaría luego...pero no se iba a quedar con las ganas de desahogar toda la ira y frustración que tenía con esos desgraciados, después que pase lo que tenga que pasar...

-Si te entiendo, me da tono...

-Hola Takeshi...si bien...di con él estoy en su apartamento, todo bien si...si lo sé...pero viste como soy...escúchame Ranma quiere que vengas dice que es urgente...no, no tengo idea...esta bien le digo, nos vemos, adiós!-y corto la llamada, todo ante un serio Ranma que la miraba analizándola, impresionado de lo bien que disimilaba la muy zorra..."como para darse cuenta maldita cínica, no puedo creer que pensé casarme con ella, ojala esto que haga sirva de algo...sino bueno ya me da lo mismo sinceramente..."

-Y bien muñeca?-dijo con una arrogante sonrisa.

-Ya viene...-dijo coqueta interpretando esa sonrisa como una invitación a un rato pasional mientras aparecía su amigo, se sentó en su piernas e iba a besarlo pero en un movimiento "mal calculado" de Ranma este le volcó el vaso encima antes de que alcanzara sus labios.

-Oh demonios!Ranma!-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina a limpiarse. Él intento contener la risa y sin moverse de su lugar le dijo mientras se servía otro vaso.

-Lo siento...fue sin querer Hitomi-"ni sueñes que me besaras de nuevo con tus sucios labios bruja".

-No pasa nada cariño...era de colección pero en fin...solo una blusa no?-dijo irónica, imaginando que le ofrecería para comprarse otra, como lo hacía con su lencería cuando se la rompía...

-Si tienes razón...hasta un favor te hice, es horrible!-dijo sin borrar su sonrisa cínica y alzando una ceja.

Ella lo miro indignada por su atrevimiento y le iba a decir algo pero en eso sintió como sonaba el timbre, fue a abrirle mientras veía como él se paraba.

-Ranma!hermano!hasta que asomas las narices!-le dijo alegre.

-Takeshi!-dijo con falsa alegría-ven amigo mío!mi hermano...mi gran y buen amigo Takeshi...tomate algo conmigo!-dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda media brusca que casi le saca los pulmones.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido lo vio como le servía un vaso.

-Hey Ranma a veces te cuesta controlar la fuerza eh?...ammmm...no no, no me sirvas estoy manejando...-no entendía que le pasaba...pero estaba seguro que algo tramaba.

-No bebes?pero que clase de amigo eres que no me acompaña a tomar?-dijo irónico, Hitomi lo veía extrañada por su actitud, se preguntaba si ya estaría tomado y por eso actuaba así.

-No es para tanto herm...-pero lo corto a media frase.

-No no no...ya se que clase de amigo eres!-dijo con una alegre sonrisa mirando a esos dos que los veían extrañados, al segundo borro su falsa mueca alegre para poner una de total desprecio-eres la clase de basura que se acuesta con esta mujerzuela y me roba mi dinero verdad?-dijo mientras la apuntaba a Hitomi con una mano y le clavaba los ojos a Takeshi.

Ellos se quedaron pálidos ante su acusación, no podían creer que los hayan descubierto...no sabían que hacer ni que decir...

-Ra-Ranma...cariño...que estupideces dices...yo-yo no tengo nada con él ni con nadie, solo contigo...-dijo en pánico esperando que le creyera poniendo su mejor cara de mártir.

-CÁLLATE MALDITA PUTA ARRASTRADA!a ti no te quiero ver más en mi vida!ni te preocupes que jamás me importaste realmente solo eras una diversión para mi...quédate con este que seguramente te saque más provecho...yo ya te saque suficiente jugo ya...estas muy gastada para mí...-dijo con total desprecio-Y TU MALNACIDO!te di mi confianza...te di mi amistad...y solo la usaste para tu beneficio, agradece que no te meto preso por robarle a mi empresa!mañana mismo quiero que presentes tu renuncia...y ni esperes un remuneración por tus años en la empresa porque saldrás perdiendo...-dijo clavándole amenazante sus azules ojos.

-Ranma pero de que demonios hablas...creo que te pasaste de la bebida...-intentaba hacerse el desentendido, capaz solo deliraba aunque no sabía porque sentía que empeoraba las cosas...

-Me entere de todo de acuerdo?se lo que planean...se que me la presentaste mientras tu ya la tenías anidando en tu cama a esta víbora...y todo para obtener beneficios con eso...se que me detestas por quedarme con una herencia que según tu te pertenecía y hasta amenazas a los contadores con correrlos si me enteras de las "fugas de dinero"...lo se todo Takeshi...y agradece que me este controlando y no reaccione como cuando era adolescente porque quédate tranquilo que mínimo te mando al hospital por dos meses enteros con la mitad de los huesos rotos...no conoces mis alcances...y si los conocieras ya estarías tomándote un avión lejos de este país...y créeme es lo que te conviene...perderte ...porque nunca más vas a conseguir trabajo en este mundo al menos en este país, te voy a hundir maldita basura...

Él no sabía que decir...lo sabía todo...todo arruinado...maldecía su suerte!no entendía que hizo mal para que se enterar, hasta lo de Hitomi sabía...será que le puso un detective privado?

Hitomi solo veía todo muda, mientras pequeñas lágrimas surcaban por sus ojos, sabía que esto pasaría...

-Ranma mira las cosas no son tan así...-intentaba arreglar las cosas, no podía permitir que lo hunda de esa manera...estaba arruinado...

-NO ME JODAS TAKESHI!ESTAS ACABANDO CON MI PACIENCIA!MAÑANA MISMO QUIERO LA RENUNCIA A PRIMERA HORA ESTA CLARO!ya váyanse los dos que su presencia me repugna!-dijo mirando hacia un lado, vio como se retiraban sin decir ni media palabra, se dio cuenta que jamás confesaron nada...a eso se refería su tío...si no confiesan él no lo sabrá y al no recordar nada de lo que vio y oyó con los espíritus...y pasado el conjuro el olvidaría todo...claro seguramente después los buscaría sin entender su desaparición y estos lo tacharían de loco...que injusto era todo...Akane tampoco le confeso nada...Akane...si ella lo hubiera aceptado sería todo diferente...él no estaría con Hitomi y la empresa...pues la vendería para vivir en Nerima con ella, ya que sino no podrían estar juntos, y ya no lo estafarían...ni se burlarían más de él...todo era un caos...

Se quedó el resto de la noche bebiendo y bebiendo...llorando...lamentándose...jurando amarla a pesar de todo...intentando olvidar su sufrimiento,maldiciendo su suerte ...pero nuevamente su cuerpo no lo resistió y a rastras llegó a su cama cayendo en un profundo sueño que esperaba se llevara parte de su dolor...

...

Ella se pasó el día entero en su cuarto llorando, pero cuando llegó su prometido junto a su padre intento disimular, pero al rato ya no lo aguanto y excusándose se fue a su dormitorio.

Ryoga se percato de la tristeza en su mirada, pero prefirió no molestarla, momentos como este deseaba volver a ser P-chan y saber que era lo que la tenía en ese estado, pero en el fondo sospechaba que estuviera relacionado con la boda...hasta él empezaba a tener pequeñas dudas cada vez que recordaba unos ojos azules, pero así como aparecían las espantaba, pero la tristeza que veía en ella no la podía ignorar...así también como sentía que nada podía hacer al respecto.

Ya entrada la noche estaba intentando dormirse, estaba agotada de tanto llorar sin embargo de sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas, sentía el pecho cerrando y los ojos le ardían, seguramente su imagen era deplorable, bajo hasta la cocina y se hizo un té para dormir, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba...necesitaba...a él lo necesitaba...a sus besos...sus brazos...su calor...su aroma...que esos ojos azules la vieran de manera profunda y con su varonil voz dijera nuevamente que la amaba...pero porque estaba ahí llorando y sufriendo?...porque la vida siempre le quito lo que más quería?, porque ahora se viene a enterar que la ama?tan tarde era para echarse para atrás y cancelar la boda?...sería correcto...estaría bien dejar al novio plantado para irse con otro hombre un día antes de casarse?...tenía tantas dudas...

Cuando volvió a su cuarto y vio su vestido de novia empezó a llorar nuevamente...no sabía que hacer...estaba en el filo de la deriva y por más que intentaba reencaminarse no sabía a quien seguir si a su mente o a su corazón. Si la hacía sufrir de nuevo, si las cosas no funcionaban que le quedaba?nada...no habría marcha atrás...sin embargo él le dio tanto...la consoló...la apoyó...le dio su cariño incondicional...y ella en que pensaba? en clavarle el puñal por la espalda y plantarlo por otro...otro que la hizo sufrir y despreció durante cada momento que compartieron...que la plantó el día de su boda...que la rechazó y se marcho de su lado sin importarle que fuera de ella, el que siempre estuvo ahí fue Ryoga...él siempre fue su compañero incondicional...él jamás la dejaría ni la lastimaría...se sentía tan poca cosa...tan miserable...no se merecía a alguien como Ryoga...era demasiado bueno para ella...

-Demonios!que hago kami...dame una pista...algo...que debo hacer?-decía desesperada...y entre lágrimas y más vueltas a las mismas ideas se quedo dormida...cayendo en un profundo sueño, que le serviría para decidirse de una vez por todas cual era la correcta decisión.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capi, ojala les guste, gracias a todos por leerme y seguir la historia, reviews?:)

Rosi: Que bueno que te gustara!gracias por comentar!:),tan seguido no puedo actualizar pero bueno hare lo posible para el proximo capi,;) nos leemos hasta la próxima, saludos!

Bry: Si pero bueno no hay mal que dure cien años no?ya veremos que pasa con este par de tercos...Akane esta indecisa...y no es la única, Ranma ya aposto todo ahora le toca a ella tomar una decisión y ver que es lo correcto, cabeza o corazón...por lo menos Ranma descargó un poco de su dolor con esos dos, ojala te haya gustado el cap!gracias por comentar amiga!:) nos leemos hasta la próxima!besos!

Vanesa: Hola!ay que bueno que te gustara,si esta jodido no...yo me pongo es su situación y no es tan sencillo...bueno ojala te guste este cap, ya veremos que pasa con estos tórtolos desencontrados,hasta la próxima!gracias por tu comentario y apoyo!:) saludos!

Nancyricoleon: sip muy dificil...esta vez la cabeza no va de la mano del corazón...como suele suceder y más con estos tercos y orgullosos corazones...ojala te guste el cap y gracias por comentar!saludos!

Xandryx: ay amiga lo se lo se...es que no se puede plantar un novio un día antes así de la nada...aunque si es por Ranma creo que lo hago sin chistar...jjajaj, no hablando enserio...no es tan simple todo...ya veremos que decide Akane, y si lo hace justo a tiempo, le queda poco a esta historia, dos o tres cap mas, bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima!ah!por cierto...se que prometi actualizar el lunes, pero me levante antes y con inspiración y ganas de escribir así que me puse en marcha a terminar el capi y bueno aquí esta...jeje, ojala lo disfrutes!gracias por comentar!un abrazo y feliz domingo!:)

Tsumugi: Hola!que bueno que te guste!ojala este te guste igual...aun no le puse fin a la agonía que ambos sufren...se invirtieron los papeles, ahora es Akane la obstinada...el próximo capi veremos que pasa, y si el destino los junta o es tarde para cambiarlo...hasta la próxima!y gracias por comentar!saludos!

Bueno gente los dejo, ojala y disfruten este capitulo un tanto dramático...feliz domingo para todos y hasta la próxima!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

-Demonios!que hago kami...dame una pista...algo...que debo hacer?-decía desesperada...y entre lágrimas y más vueltas a las mismas ideas se quedo dormida...cayendo en un profundo sueño, que le serviría para decidirse de una vez por todas cual era la correcta decisión.

CAPITULO 9

_Sueño de Akane:_

_Se veía a una dulce niña de azules cabellos y grande y expresivos ojos chocolates corriendo por la pradera llena de flores, estaba feliz reía y cantaba contenta...a lo lejos observó una bella mujer con su mismo aspecto pero mucho más madura con un hermoso vestido blanco esperándola al lado de un árbol. La niña al verla se le iluminaron los ojos y empezó a correr más rápido con una gran sonrisa al reencuentro, pero entre su atropello por llegar más rápido tropezó con una piedra cayendo al suelo y lastimándose la rodilla, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y desesperada se levantó a llorar a los brazos de esa mujer que resultaba ser su madre...buscando consuelo y afecto para apaciguar el dolor que sentía con sus cuidados._

_-MAMÁAAAA...ME DUELE...MUCHO...-y quedo acostada en sus rodillas ahogando sus sollozos en la falda de su vestido mientras la mujer le acariciaba sus cabellos con infinita dulzura y amor._

_-Ya Akane-chan...ya pasará...todo esta bien...-decía con infinita calma transmitiéndole esa paz a la niña, la cual al levantar su cabeza con pequeños lagrimones en sus ojos aún, se dedicó a verla directamente a la cara, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que ya no era tan grande, sino de su mismo tamaño, se observó a si misma y vio que ya no era una niña...sino una mujer...era ella misma, volvió a mirar a la señora que la observaba con una suave sonrisa reflejándose en sus ojos puro amor..._

_-Ma-Mamá!-y se lanzó a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, la extraño tanto...empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de alegría, pero después empezó a llorar de tristeza por el dolor de su alma, la necesitaba tanto ...sentía tanta la falta de sus consejos..._

_-Mi pequeña...ya no llores hermosa...no tienes porque sufrir..._

_-Ma-mamá...no sabes la falta que me has hecho...he necesitado tanto de tus consejos...tu voz...tus cuidados..._

_-Lo se mi Akane...pero Kasumi a hecho un gran trabajo...y sabes que nunca los he abandonado, siempre he estado presente a su lado aunque no me vean...-dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con los pulgares._

_-Si a sido excepcional...pero mamá...igual te extraño...-dijo con el rostro compungido y el labio temblándole._

_-A ver...tu estas así por otra cosa verdad?-vio como asentía suavemente-no será por esos dos hombres maravillosos que tienes...-la vio volver a asentir- Akane...cielo...solo sigue tu corazón...el siempre te llevará a buen puerto...tu no amas a Ryoga...no se condenen a un matrimonio sin amor...porque aunque se engañen jamás serán plenamente felices..._

_-Pe-pero...y si él se arrepiente?...y si vuelvo a sufrir?..._

_-Desde cuando Akane Tendo le tiene miedo a algo? tu eres una guerrera...nunca le temiste a nada, no dejes que el miedo entorpezca tus decisiones, y olvida ese orgullo que no te ayudará en este aspecto...ábrete a la posibilidad de ser feliz...de estar al lado del hombre que amas mi niña...y nunca temas expresarte porque nunca sabes cuando será la última oportunidad de hacerlo...búscalo y confiésate...y por Ryoga no temas, el encontrará el camino correcto junto a una mujer que realmente lo ame como merece...al igual que tu Akane...merecen un amor de doble sentido..._

_-Es-esta bien mamá...no temeré más...dejaré que mi corazón sea libre y se exprese...estarás orgullosa de mi...jamás volveré a ocultar lo que siento._

_-Así me gusta, nunca es tarde para corregir errores, y más si eso nos dará dicha, ese muchacho te ama AKane-chan, no lo dudes, eres gratamente correspondida...y eso no es tan fácil de encontrar, ve y no pierdas el tiempo, capaz para después sea tarde, búscalo y dile lo que tu corazón guarda hace años...ama...y déjate amar...siempre estaré a tu lado así como con tus hermanas y tu padre...te amo hija...y solo dame un regalo...se feliz...-ella solo asintió y la abrazó fuerte mientras cerraba los ojos._

Cuando intentó abrirlos se encontraba en su cuarto agitada y empapada en sudor, sentía su corazón latir exaltado, y con una mano en el pecho intentó tranquilizarse.

-Eso...fue...un sueño?si fue un sueño...pero fue tan real...-miro sobre su mesa de noche y vio una hermosa mariposa blanca de amplias alas posada en él, al segundo de ser observada levanto vuelo y dio una par de volteretas sobre su rostro para luego escaparse por la ventana ante sus ojos, luego de eso pronuncio suave con una tenue sonrisa en sus facciones.

-Mamá...gracias...ya sé que haré...-miro su reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana ya, se levantó apurada y sin desaparecer su sonrisa, tenía cosas que resolver...

...

Venía caminando muy acelerado...era medía mañana y él maldecía haber salido...solo salio a caminar un poco para pensar en ella...y tuvo que ingresar a ese local...maldita sea porque lo hizo?!acaso lo perseguía el karma?...lo peor de todo es que el no se opuso en un principio...aún recordaba como habían sido las cosas...y las sensaciones que aún las cargaba en su ser...

_Flash Back_

_Salio temprano del dojo, necesitaba despejarse un poco, mañana se casaba y estaba muy nervioso, pero como salió sin desayunar a esa hora ya tenía hambre, sintió un conocido y exquisito aroma muy cerca de ahí, así que no lo pensó dos segundos y fue a verla, además hacía varios días que no sabía nada de ella...y no sabía si era por eso o que pero a medida que se acercaban los días a su fecha para contraer nupcias su recuerdo lo asaltaba más seguido...así que no lo dudo más e ingresó al local siendo recibido con su típica y entusiasta sonrisa._

_-Buenos días!Oh Ryoga!eres tu!pasa que te veo con hambre...como has estado?nervioso supongo?-pregunto con leve ironía al final..._

_-Buenos días Ukyo...si uno por favor, eeemmm...si algo...bueno bastante._

_-Es de suponer...te casas mañana, no es para menos-dijo con un deje de tristeza que el percibió."Porque me siento así...de solo ver esos ojos se me acelera el corazón y más cuando me mira así...como triste, solo quiero hacer lo que sea necesario para que este feliz..."_

_-Si claro...no tienes idea!Espero no perderme el día de mi boda...jeje..-intento bromear en un intento por calmar los aires._

_-Si...seguro sería una lástima si eso sucede...-ella no podía evitar hacer esos comentarios las dudas de sus sentimientos hacia él aun estaban pero estaba casi segura que se había enamorado del casi esposo de su amiga...y se sentía mal por eso...pero más mal se sentía por que él este con ella...-Hacía mucho no te veía por acá, ten uno mixto como te gustan._

_-Gracias...es que con los asuntos de la boda y preparativos y el viaje de luna de miel no he tenido tiempo..._

_Ese comentario final la hizo rabiar más todavía se dio media vuelta para ir a buscar algo a la cocina pero no vio el agua que había ahí generando que se resbalara y cayera al piso._

_-UKYO!-se fue a ayudarla al ver como se golpeo...-como te sientes?-preguntó arrodillado a su lado y con su cabeza un poco inclinada, ella levantó la cabeza media aturdida por el golpe generando que sus rostros se acercaran demasiado, quedaron mirándose fijamente perdidos en la mirada del otro, por más que querían alejarse no podían, se colorearon levemente y no pronunciaron palabra hasta que ella hablo suavemente._

_-Ryoga...-no lo soportó más y tomándolo del rostro lo beso...fue un beso apasionado por todos los sentimientos guardados, el cual estaba siendo correspondido por él devorándole la boca con la misma pasión que ella, lentamente la fue recostando en el piso con él encima mientras que con una mano la sostenía de la nuca y con la otra la acariciaba de la cintura, sentía como un fuego lo recorría por dentro y no podía para de embriagarse de su sabor y su textura..._

_Ella lo envolvió con sus brazos del cuello haciendo presión con sus cuerpos...ahora estaba segura amaba a ese hombre, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y se lo demostraría, las cosas que estaba sintiendo jamás las experimento en su vida...era una sensación de plena felicidad._

_Él sentía como se estaba excitando de más...y al ver como intentaba ella levantarle la remera recapacito en la locura que estaba cometiendo...pero si mañana se casaba!que hacía besando e intentado acostarse con su amiga?aunque esa palabra le quedaba pequeña ya...sacando fuerzas de su autocontrol se separó y agitado le dijo._

_-Uk-Ukyo...es-espera...esto..esto esta mal...muy mal...me...me caso mañana!con Akane!-dijo viéndola a los ojos en un intento de que lo entienda, pero se le partió el corazón al verla derramar unas lagrimas._

_-La amas Ryoga?-él solo bajo la vista al suelo- porque si la amas lo entiendo...pero si no es así no veo motivo para que te cases...no me engañas...se que para ti esto fue más que un beso...así como lo fue para mí...responde Ryoga maldición!-estaba desesperada por su respuesta y el solo miraba el suelo si decir una palabra._

_-Lo...lo siento Ukyo...me...me voy...-y rápidamente se levantó de ahí para irse corriendo intentando huir de ella...de sus palabras...y de lo que descubrió con ese beso..._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Y ahora ahí estaba en una disyuntiva a lo que su corazón sentía...ya no lo podía ocultar más...su cuerpo se lo decía...y su corazón también...la amaba...estaba enamorado de Ukyo...y viene a descubrirlo un día antes de su boda con Akane...Akane!que diría ella si se enterara...que debía hacer...no podía dejarla plantada, eso sería muy duro para ella, que le pasara de nuevo y con más de dos años de estar de novios...él realmente creyó amarla, pero se dio cuenta que todo era una ilusión, lo que sintió con ese beso que le dio Ukyo no tenía comparación con lo que sintió antes...

-DEMONIOS QUE HAGO!-grito al viento agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación, no debió salir de la casa ese día...maldito karma...o sería el destino...estaba intentando decirle algo?...no lo sabía, su cabeza era un lío, no su corazón, ya que ese ya lo había aclarado, tarde para su desgracia pero ya sabía quien era la verdadera dueña...pero el era un hombre de honor, no iba a dejar plantada a su prometida aunque en el fondo era lo que consideraba correcto, sabía que no lo amaba como decía y él acaba de descubrir que tampoco...pero no era capaz de hacerle eso...era un cobarde...

-Lo siento Ukyo...pero me casare con ella aunque te ame...no puedo faltar mi palabra, ojala en otra vida nos reencontremos...-decía al aire con pesar, y a paso tranquilo se regreso a la casa.

Ella estaba en su cuarto pensativa, pero no por eso menos decidida, ya sabía que hacer, no cometería nuevamente ese error, sintió la voz de su prometido anunciándose y con decisión en la mirada salio de ahí, ya había hablado con su padre y él aunque pegó el grito en el cielo y lloró haciendo un drama al final la entendió o al menos eso le pareció, claro si hubiera dicho cual era el verdadero motivo quizás hasta alegre se sentía pero...eso era muy precipitado, primero debía arreglar ese asunto de la boda y el compromiso y luego vería que sucedía, le había pedido también que se fuera para hablar solos en calma...y ahí estaba bajando las escaleras para enfrentar lo que se viniera...esperaba que no la odiara...ya que lo quería mucho, y era una excelente persona, pero no lo amaba, y no podía contra eso...

-Ryoga...buenos días...

-Akane!...bu-buenos días...todo bien?-aún la culpa lo perseguía, sentía nervios, aunque no sabía porque pero esos ojos chocolates brillaban diferente y estaba seguro que algo quería decirle...

-Necesito hablar contigo, podemos ir hasta mi cuarto?-él asintió suavemente y tomándole la mano se dirigieron a su habitación, ambos nerviosos solo que por diferentes motivos...

...

En la ciudad de Tokio un hombre se levantaba de su cama con una jaqueca enorme debido a todo lo que bebió...a rastras se fue hasta el baño y ante su deplorable estado solo hizo una mueca.

-Vaya...me veo horrible...ya que...me da lo mismo en este momento...aaaayyyy mi cabeza...me va a reventar...debo recuperarme e ir a la oficina, me voy a asegurar que haya renunciado ese malnacido de Takeshi...y no descuidarla más...además de que me sirve quedarme aquí si nada solucionaré, por lo menos allá me distraeré un poco...

Y con ese pensamiento se arreglo tras desayunar algo y tomar unos analgésicos, dos horas más tarde estaba en su trabajo.

-Buenos días señorita Sakura, alguna novedad?-pregunto como si nada...siendo que se deslindó de sus responsabilidades por dos días...

-Señor Saotome! Hasta que aparece! si muchas...vera empiezo...-y así comenzó su ajetreado día, por surte era viernes y mañana no trabajaba...aunque con todo lo que le estaba nombrando su secretaria quizás debería hacer unas horas extra...

-Bueno vayamos por partes...Takeshi ya estuvo por aquí?

-Emmm...si señor con respecto a eso me dijo que se iría de viaje por unos días y que en su regreso hablarían...

-Maldición!-dijo furioso-pero esto no queda así...hable con recursos humanos, él se encuentra despedido y llámeme a los contadores...enseguida a mi oficina!

Y diciendo esto se fue muy enojado a su oficina a planear algo para eliminar esa lacra si o si ese día...

La reunión con los contadores le fue mejor de lo que espero les informo de las supuestas fugas e hizo un par de llamadas, si todo salía como esperaba no tendría que volver a contratarlo, esperaba que el hecho de olvidar todo realmente no lo afectara en su decisión, aunque lo dudaba...ya que no pudo juntar pruebas en su contra...pero bueno al menos estaría advertido si todo salía patas arriba...el resto de las cosas salieron bien en su medida...reuniones...juntas...papeles...firmas..llamadas telefónicas...en fin un día complicado pero no era para menos ya que estuvo perdido por 48 horas, eso en el fondo le sirvió para intentar olvidar su desgracia...su pena de amor...el hecho de saberla de otro para el siguiente día, de solo pensarlo se quería volver a ir de ese lugar y secuestrarla para tenerla solo para él...pero sería inútil...mejor seguía trabajando.

...

Estaban sentados en la cama tomados de las manos pero sin decir una palabra, ella suspiro y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos decidió hablar.

-Ryoga...yo...yo necesito hablar contigo, sobre lo que pasará mañana.-realmente esperaba que se lo tomara a bien.

-Sobre la boda?-vio como asentía-dime que ocurre?-el la observaba sereno, aunque por dentro era una mar de nervios.

-Si verás...Ryoga...yo...yo...no me puedo casar contigo-soltó de golpe esperando su reacción.

-...-él la miraba fijamente sin soltarle la mirada ni sus manos, no sabía porque pero en el fondo lo intuía...o sería que la noticia no le desagradó del todo...si no se casaba podría intentar estar con Ukyo...-Akane...yo...yo...te entiendo sabes...se que no me amas...-ella bajo la vista avergonzada-pero no te sientas así!yo...yo creí amarte...realmente lo creí...pero...hay alguien que siempre me hizo dudar, y creo que es ella a quien realmente el destino me preparó para amar...

-Ryoga...no se que decirte...yo realmente intenté amarte...pero...no pude, sabes que el corazón no se manda, y me alegra que conozcas a alguien que te de ese amor que mereces, íbamos a cometer un gran error ambos amando a otras personas...igual no dudo que serías un compañero excepcional sabes?-dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

-Si...creo que si...y tu también Akane, de eso no lo dudo, igual fui muy feliz los años que compartimos juntos...realmente fueron estupendos-sentía un gran alivio al poder al fin ser sincero consigo mismo y con ella, al fin aclaraban eso, ya no tenía dudas Ukyo era su amor...y estaba seguro que esta vez si era correspondido.

-Si, fueron maravillosos, eres un novio increíble, será muy afortunada la chica que este a tu lado, realmente mereces ser amado con intensidad Ryoga, y yo no pude darte eso...

-No te pongas así...y ojala sea como dices...ahora dime algo Akane, aún lo amas verdad?

-A ti no puedo mentirte...si...aun lo amo...y quiero arreglar un error que cometí hace más de cinco años...

-No te merece...pero...yo...yo te apoyo, lo sabes, siempre podrás contar conmigo, y si no te cuida como debe ya verá como le ira...-dijo con una sonrisa torcida, ella sonrió sin poder ocultar unas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos y se lanzó a sus brazos, estaba tan feliz de poder solucionar las cosas por las buenas, era un hombre tan especial el que tenía enfrente, no podía creer que después de tantas idas y vueltas, tantos tropiezos y golpes al fin podría cumplir su sueño de estar con el único hombre que ama.

El resto del día se le paso en idas y vueltas y llamando a uno y otro, sus hermanas casi la matan cuando se enteran que un día antes canceló todo, sobre todo Nabiki apelando que todo estaba pago y era sin devolución a excepción de todo lo pago por la luna de miel ya que estaban asociados a su empresa los que se ocuparon de arreglar el viaje y estadía...aunque hablo con algunos como los del banquete y el dj los cuales le entregaron parte del dinero, al menos era algo para su ser y satisfacción, en cambio Kasumi fue más condescendiente con ella, y aunque también se llevo un par de regaños de su parte pues la termino entendiendo también.

Ya era la tarde cuando ve bajar a Ryoga con su mochila ante su mirada incrédula.

-Ryoga...que haces?...

-Akane...bueno pues me voy de tu casa...-dijo con una tenue sonrisa-supongo que ya no me corresponde quedarme...

-Nada de eso Ryoga, tu sabes el cariño que te guardo yo y todos aquí...no tienes porque marcharte...nadie te corre.

-Lo se Akane y créeme que les agradezco su apoyo y cariño hacía mi, pero no me sentiré muy cómodo, además como tenemos unas semanas con el dojo cerrado pues pensaba tomarme unas vacaciones...hace mucho no viajo...

-Entiendo...no habrá nada que te convenza verdad?

-No...pero bueno espero poder seguir dando clases...me gusta mucho eso de ser sensei, y le tome cariño a los alumnos...si se puede claro...

-Claro que si...-dijo conmocionada por tantas emociones en menos de 48 horas y se lanzó a sus brazos siendo recibida por un fuerte abraso.

-Te voy a extrañar A-chan-le susurro suavemente en el oído para luego darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo...-dijo suavemente-fuiste un apoyo fundamental para mi...te quiero, gracias por todo...

-Y tu para mi, y siempre podrás contar con él...y Akane no pierdas el tiempo que nunca sabemos cuando será tarde...Adiós...-y dando un salto sobre el muro como en antaño se retiro de la casa de su ex amor...su ex novia...y su ex prometida...pero por siempre su amiga, buscando ahora la persona correcta para seguir con su futuro y ya mismo pensaba ir a verla...

Estaba de camino a su local cuando la ve acercarse a él con el ceño fruncido, a él se le iluminaron los ojos al verla e iba a saludarla pero ella lo tomo de la solapa de la camisa y acercándolo a su rostro le dijo de manera muy enojada.

-Escúchame bien Ryoga Hibiki!no puedes...

-Ukyo...-pero ella no le hacía caso seguía hablando.

-...hacer lo que me hiciste!si te quieres casar pues bien...

-Ukyo...-seguía insistiendo.

-...pero primero tienes que responderme lo que te pregunte!yo te bese porque te amo esta bien!y tu...

-Ukyo!...

-me dejaste con la pala...

-UKYO!-estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-QUE!

-Te amo...-dijo suavemente al tener su atención y sin más la beso tomándola del rostro de la forma más suave que pudo y la beso con todo el amor que tenía en su ser para darle, de manera tierna y melodiosa, sintiendo la aterciopelada piel de sus labios y el exquisito sabor que tenían, estremeciéndose ante las sensaciones que todo su ser experimentaba.

Ella se quedó con los ojos como platos e ida ante sus acciones y palabras, bueno solo fueron dos...pero englobaban cosas mucho más importantes que si le hubiera escrito una enciclopedia, y ante su mutismo momentáneo reacciono devolviéndole el beso con la misma pasión y amor que él lo hacía, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel y se le revolucionaba el estómago ante tantas sensaciones maravillosas. Ahora todo estaría bien para ellos, y eso ambos lo sabían.

Akane luego de las últimas palabras dichas por él se quedó como ida pensando, recordando que eso mismo le dijo su madre en su sueño...sería acaso una señal?tenía que darse prisa por algún motivo? no lo sabía pero por las dudas decidió hacer una última llamada. Fue hasta el teléfono y marcó.

-Hola si...podría hablar con la señora Nodoka Saotome?

...

Era sábado en la mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, se había levantado con un humor de los mil demonios, ayer estuvo hasta tarde en la oficina trabajando y dejando cosas al día, y encima no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en que hoy Akane se casaría con otro...y para colmo de males cuando logró conciliar el sueño como a las cinco de la madrugada se despierta a las tres horas con una pesadilla horrible de Akane siendo feliz con Ryoga y él sufriendo como un desgraciado viéndola de lejos sin poder acercarse...bueno no es que fuera a ser muy distinto su destino realmente.

Se dispuso a darse una baño para relajarse un poco y luego comer algo de desayuno, vio la hora...eran casi las once...miro a su alrededor y vio lo solo que estaba...era tan patético...pero tampoco quería compañía...lo pensó unos minutos más y se dirigió hasta su cuarto a armarse un pequeño bolso...unas vacaciones por el fin de semana en alguna playa tranquila le vendían genial...sobre todo para esos momentos para él que lo que menos quería era estar ahí. Ya eran las once y treinta de la mañana cuando salía de su apartamento en su auto sin rumbo conocido todavía, sin darse cuenta que se avecinaba una tormenta...

...

Iba en el tren rumbo a Tokio, llegaría no más tardar de las doce del medio día, fue el tren más temprano que consiguió por ser sábado, y ayer no pudo conseguir nada para irse esa misma noche...pero ya estaba de camino a su casa, su tía muy emocionada le dio su dirección y ahí estaba con el corazón latiéndole acelerado ante la emoción de verlo y sobre todo a lo que les esperaba si todo salía bien...

Para las doce estaba pisando los suelos de Tokio, se subió a un taxi y dio la dirección de su edificio, sorprendida de la tormenta que se largó de camino, llovía mucho y con una fuerza imponente.

Cuando bajo del taxi emprendió una corrida hasta la entrada del edificio para refugiarse pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que en ese pequeño trayecto quedó toda mojada, igual no le importaba mucho se cambiara en la primera oportunidad, iba a tocar el timbre pero vio la puerta abierta y sin perder oportunidad se adentró, fue hasta recepción pero no encontró al portero, y debido a lo ansiosa que estaba por verlo y el frío que le daba estar con todo eso mojado decidió buscar su apartamento subiendo por el ascensor al piso que tenía indicado en ese papel que sobrevivió a la lluvia.

Ya en el piso correspondiente busco su puerta y no fue muy difícil ya que eran dos no más. Con el corazón prendiendo de un hilo golpeó un par de veces esperando a que le abriera...pero al ver que nadie lo hacía insistió una par de veces más terminando por concluir que no había nadie...

-Vaya...se ve que no esta...pues de aquí no me iré sin hablar con él!no me queda otra que esperarlo...-y resignada se sentó en el piso toda mojada rogando por que no demorara mucho en aparecer, una porque no quería enfermar y otro porque moría de ganas de soltar todo lo que su pecho guardo por tantos años...

Se toco sus húmedos cabellos con los dedos y recordó el motivo de que los tenga así...

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en su cuarto mirándose al espejo detenidamente recordando el intenso encuentro que tuvieron el día anterior._

_-Ranma...dijiste que te gustaba más el cabello corto...bueno pensándolo bien no me viene mal un recorte...-dijo con una tenue sonrisa y con decisión en la mirada se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana._

_-Pasa Akane...que se te ofrece hermanita?-dijo su maternal hermana ya que esa noche se quedó a dormir en su casa con su hija debido a que su esposo tenía que trabajar esa noche en el hospital y no le gustaba que se quedaran solas._

_-Pues Kasumi...me preguntaba si...me puedes ayudar con esto?...-dijo mientras se tocaba sus largos y azules cabellos._

_-Tu cabello? que le ocurre?_

_-Quiero cortármelo...como cuando lo tenía antes...quiero volver el tiempo hermana...y esta vez hacer las cosa bien-dijo con una gran sonrisa y especial brillo en la mirada._

_-Oh Akane...vos no te refieres a...-vio como asentía emocionada-Oh kami!en verdad?que alegría me da que tomes esa decisión hermana...claro que te ayudare con eso, ven vamos a tu cuarto así no despertamos a Emi...te voy a dejar hermosa!-y con ese entusiasmo acompaño a una contenta Akane a ayudarla en su pedido._

_Fin de Flash back_

Él regresaba hacía su apartamento con un humor peor al de la mañana frente a la desgracia que últimamente no lo abandonaba...le parecía increíble su mala suerte...

"Maldito auto del demonio!...primero me deja tirado en la ruta...y ahora no le anda el descapotable justo cuando se larga terrible lluvia...ahora estoy todo mojado...pero así como te seques te vendo!no quiero saber nada más contigo!encima mi intención de viajar quedo estropeada...ahora no me queda otra que encerrarme en mi casa y vivir mis penas ahí como hasta ahora...ya se habrán casado?no se a que hora sería la ceremonia pero si no fue ya no le debe de quedar demasiado...ay mi Akane que hemos hecho? arruinarnos la vida, ojala hubiera hecho las cosas diferente cuando tuve la oportunidad...mi Akane...mi hermosa marimacho...te amo tanto..."

Entro al edificio por la parte del estacionamiento y desde ahí subió en el ascensor, deseando llegar de una vez y sacarse todo eso mojado...lamentando no poder sacarse de manera tan fácil todo el pesar y dolor que su corazón guardaba...pero al abrirse las puertas se sorprendido al ver a una mujer sentada, la cual al ver como alguien la observaba giro su cabeza encontrándose con unos azules ojos muy sorprendidos, que al verla dejo caer el bolso y las llaves que traía en sus manos...

-Ranma...-dijo suavemente al verlo parado y en igual condiciones que ella...sorprendido y muy mojado, se paro sin dejar de verlo y sin saber que decir...

-Ak...Akane? eres tu?...-dijo anonadado de tenerla en la puerta de su apartamento y con esa imagen que recordaba desde que se fue de Nerima..."será que viaje de nuevo en el tiempo?" pensó sin entender nada...

-Si Ranma...soy yo...vine a darte una respuesta...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capi gente!ojala les guste...Akane ya tomo una decisión, ahora a ver como se dan las cosas...luego de tantas idas y vueltas parece que estos tercos corazones arreglaran sus conflictos...ta estoy triste, ya se termina esta historia...aaahhhh...ta me agarró la melancolía...bueno gracias a todos por leerme y seguir esta historia, reviews?:)

Xandryxs: Hola amiga!ay si lo se...pobre Ranma...pero bueno no se la podía dejar tan fácil...pero ta Akane ya tomo una decisión y fue en su busqueda, veamos como se dan las cosas, gracias por tu apoyo!es un placer que disfruten de lo que hago, ay ta me dejas re feliz con tus palabras!:D, bueno ojala disfrutes el capi, esta historia esta en la recta final...aaaahhhh...bueno amiga nos leemos en la próxima!gracias por comentar!:), besos!

Nancyricoleon: gracias por comentar!:) pues sip estoy de acuerdo, ya estos tercos enamorados dejaron su orgullo de lado para buscar la felicidad al lado del otro, veamos como les va...saludos hasta la próxima!

Tsumugi: Hola!si es lo menos que se merecían por ser tan ruines los dos...y bueno Akane ya esta decidida a dejar todo de lado y estar a su lado, veamos que pasa ahora...aunque no voy a tirar más de la cuerda...estos dos ya se merecen un poco de alegría...bueno gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos hasta la próxima!saludos!

Azucenas45: Hola!que bueno que te gustara, si fue muy triste todas las cosas que tuvieron que pasar para dejar ese orgullo y enfrentar lo que sienten, ya no queda mucho :(...bueno gracias por comentar y seguir la historia!saludos!

Alnose102: bueno una pena que no te gustara, no se puede conformar a todo el mundo no? en fin igual gracias por leer y dejar tu opinión, saludos!

Bry: Amiga que comes que adivinas!jajaja, si exacto Akane termino sus dudas ante el consejo de la mujer que mas ama, además que ella era la que estuvo detrás de todo esto...tuvo que darle un empujón a su terca hija pequeña...y como era de esperar surtió efecto!:), ahora ya los líos se están desenredando y los conflictos llegando a su fin así como también el fic...:(, bueno ojala te guste el capi nos leemos!gracias por comentar!besos!

Bueno gente hermosa me despido...hasta mañana!que les tendré un interesante capitulo de atrevida,jeje

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	10. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

-Ak...Akane? eres tu?...-dijo anonadado de tenerla en la puerta de su apartamento y con esa imagen que recordaba desde que se fue de Nerima..."será que viaje de nuevo en el tiempo?" pensó sin entender nada...

-Si Ranma...soy yo...vine a darte una respuesta...

CAPITULO 10

No podía creer que realmente estuviera ahí, realmente estaba ahí parada en su puerta...el día de su boda..."su boda...hoy se casa, que hace parada en mi puerta en vez de estar en Nerima vestida de novia para convertirse en la mujer de Ryoga...y una respuesta me quiere dar?...ser posible que..." una pequeña esperanza empezaba a latir en su pecho pero su cuerpo seguía inmóvil, solo la observaba sorprendido aún.

-Yo...Akane...

-Espera, déjame hablar...Ranma...yo no se que te impulso a ir hasta mi cuarto y decirme todo eso...pero por favor se sincero conmigo...es verdad todo lo que me dijiste?tu...tu me amas?...-le pregunto con la voz temblorosa y el alma prendiéndole de un hilo, sentía su corazón desesperado en su pecho y un nudo en el estómago ante todo lo que sentía.

-Si...todo,cada palabra...-dijo con voz suave aun sin mover un músculo y sintiendo como su corazón latía como si recién hubiera corrido por horas.

-Yo lo siento Ranma...-él ante sus palabras la observó con tristeza creyendo que lo que las ideas que su enamorado corazón formo eras simples ilusiones, pero ella continuo hablando-siento...haberte dejado ir sin ser sincera...te deje ir hace dos días...y te deje ir hace cinco años sin confesarte algo que...algo que guardo hace mucho tiempo...pero ya no más...Ranma te amo...te amo desde que te conozco prácticamente...siempre estuve enamorada de ti...y hoy no me case y estoy frente a ti por el mismo motivo...tienes razón solo a tu lado puedo considerarme feliz...-dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas pero con un tenue sonrisa-aun me puedo quedar contigo?

Él ante sus palabras empezó a sentir como una increíblemente agradable sensación lo recorría por el cuerpo...una sensación electrizante y que solo le generaba querer gritar y saltar de felicidad pero a la vez lo dejaba inmóvil ante lo impactado que estaba...lo había dicho...realmente lo había dicho...sentía que flotaba en una nube...

-Akane...en..en verdad lo dices...no...no te casas con él?-dijo con la voz suave y la emoción inundándolo, vio como negaba con la cabeza-tu...quieres estar conmigo?-pregunto aun sin moverse mientras ella asentía... para al segundo tirarsele encima capturando sus labios en una apasionado beso...un beso desesperado de atención...un bálsamo para su cuerpo ante lo caótica que era su vida sin ella...una beso de salvación al dolor y soledad...un beso de amor y anhelo de formar una vida a su lado, de estar juntos, de amarse como siempre debió ser...beso el cual fue correspondido con la misma pasión y ansiedad, compartiendo además de sus alientos y esencias las mismas ganas de demostrarse al fin lo que sus corazones guardaban con celo, de liberar sus almas frustradas por años al saberse de otra persona y no correspondidas, de compartir sus vidas de forma sincera y sin obstrucciones, sin barreras, sin mentiras, sin límites...solo amarse con todo lo que esa palabra implica...

La besaba desesperado mientras la envolvía con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, y cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron lentamente con sus frentes unidas y los ojos aún cerrados, y como si estuvieran conectados los abrieron a la vez para apreciar en la mirada del otro esa mezcla exquisita de pasión, deseo, anhelo por el otro, de necesidad y amor...sobre todo eso...un brillo especial y único que hacía años no aparecía por su mirada y que los tenía en una nube de dicha y felicidad.

-Te amo Akane...no sabes cuanto...-dijo en susurro sin soltarla ni despegar sus frentes.

-Yo también te amo...siempre fue así...y jamás dejare de amarte mi baka...-dijo suavemente con una sonrisa.

El rió ante la manera que lo llamo y con una alegre sonrisa en sus varoniles facciones le dijo - No sabes como extrañe que me llamaras así mi marimacho...todo de ti extrañaba,pero ven pasa adentro que estas mojada y te vas a enfermar.

Y recogiendo sus llaves y su bolso ingresaron a su departamento tomados de las manos y reflejándose en su mirada lo que sus corazones gozaban en ese momento.

-Vaya...es lindo tu apartamento...quien diría que tuvieras tan buen gusto-comento con picardía.

-Te elegí a ti no? mejor gusto imposible...-dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras la tomaba de atrás y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro- ahí esta el baño para que te cambies- y apunto una puerta a unos metros de ella, vio como asentía e ingresaba con el pequeño bolso que portaba, pero al minuto de entrar lo llamaba.

-Ranma...mi ropa de repuesto también se mojo...tendrás algo para prestarme?

-Si no te preocupes...-y yendo a su cuarto busco una remera y un pantalón deportivo para que se ponga, ya con ellos en mano se dispuso a alcanzarcelos, pero al salir de ahí vio una camisa de él colgada al lado de él en el perchero, era blanca y un poco fina, y con una traviesa sonrisa la tomo dejando lo que traía en su lugar.

-Ten Akane...seguro te queda es larga...-dijo mientras se la alcanzaba para después el cambiarse con un pantalón y una camiseta sin mangas.

-Gracias!-decía del otro lado, pero al ver lo que le dio los colores se le subieron al rostro-solo esto?...-mustió con un carmín en su rostro, pero después sonrió de medio lado...-ya no soy la misma Ranma...y ya lo verás...

Él la esperaba en el comedor con unos té que preparo para que bebiera algo caliente, hasta que sintió unos pasos acercarse y girando con una sonrisa la observó, pero al encontrarse con ella se le borro inmediatamente, abriendo ligeramente los labios para observarla de pies a cabeza mientras tragaba duro ante lo irresistible que se veía, frente a él tenía una Akane usando en la parte de arriba solo su camisa...sin sostén...pudiéndose observar perfectamente la sombra de sus pechos por la tela y marcándose sus pezones por el frío que tendría...en la parte baja portaba solo una pequeña braga roja que se traslucía perfectamente por la camisa...y ni hablar de sus piernas perfectamente torneadas y delicadamente blancas a la vista en casi su totalidad... la vio con mucha hambre y en el fondo consumido de celos al saber que ese hermoso cuerpo fue probado por otro...pero al segundo se abofeteó mentalmente, no tenía sentido pensar así él también estuvo con otras mujeres...solo se limitó a deleitarse para luego pronunciar con voz ronca.

-Akane...definitivamente te queda mil veces mejor a ti la camisa...-dijo embobado mirándole cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Ella se limito a sonreír para luego tomar una taza de las que había preparado, realmente la necesitaba.

-Bueno...por lo menos me parezco menos a una marimacho pecho plano no?-dijo con humor dejando la taza en la mesa.

Él la abrazo de la cintura ciñéndola a su cuerpo para decirle viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Nunca lo fuiste...eran mentiras que decía porque era un imbécil inmaduro...pero siempre me pareciste hermosa...mucho más hermosa que cualquiera...ssshhhh...-le dijo poniendo un dedo ante su intento de interrumpirlo-si, más que ellas, mucho más...siempre fue así para mis ojos...Akane...porque rompiste el compromiso?porque me alejaste de tu lado?...-le pregunto viéndola fijamente a sus ojos, sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba que se lo confesara de su boca si quería que al irse el conjuro entendiera algo de todo esa maravilla que le estaba pasando.

-Yo...yo te oí unos días después de la boda hablando con Shampoo y Ukyo en el dojo...ellas te preguntaron si me amabas o estabas solo por honor conmigo...y tu les dijiste que eras "el gran Ranma Saotome"..que jamás me amarías, que era poca cosa para ti...que no llenaba tus expectativas de mujer, pero que debías cumplir la promesa porque eras un Saotome y como tal debías cumplir una promesa de honor...y yo...yo al oírte me desmoroné, y eso más lo que paso en la boda me termino por llevar a pensar que realmente no sentías nada por mi, y pues preferí dejarte libre y que seas feliz a estar atado a una persona que no deseabas...-dijo con pesar mientas lo veía a los ojos.

Él aunque sabía todo eso, sintió una culpa enorme cuando se lo dijo ya que la tristeza que veía en sus ojos era muy grande.

-Por eso te pregunte en el dojo que pensabas del compromiso, si había algo más para tenerlo en pie que la palabra de nuestros padres...y ante tu respuesta me di cuenta que si habías dicho la verdad-continuo ella ante su mirada.

-Pero eran puras mentiras Akane...todo... lo que les dije a ellas fue por que no quería que supieran la verdad por muchos motivos que ahora los veo muy tontos...pero es que era muy orgulloso e inmaduro...y lo del dojo fue por lo mismo, creí que no me amabas y por eso terminabas el compromiso...y ante saberme rechazado preferí darte a entender que no me interesabas tampoco...fue una cadena sin fin de equivocaciones...pero te amaba desde mucho antes que eso y aun lo hago...me crees verdad?

-Si Ranma...te creo...-dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

-Es más...yo antes de irme...pensaba confesarte todo lo que sentía, pero...cuando fui a tu cuarto te vi abrasada a Ryoga y pues...creí que era por él por el que terminaste lo nuestro...y preferí callarme...otro error creo...-dijo viéndola con dolor ante todo lo que lo conllevó eso.

-Ryoga?...antes de que te vayas dices?...debió haber sido esa vez...Ranma!yo no te cambie por él nunca!solo me abrazaba para consolarme porque estaba mal porque te ibas y no me querías!yo no tuve nada con Ryoga hasta años después de tu partida, ni con él ni con nadie-dijo con angustia en su mirada viendo lo injusta que fue la vida al separarlos por tantos malentendidos-yo siempre te ame, y si acepte estar con Ryoga y casarme con él fue porque creí que no me amabas y necesitaba seguir con mi vida.

-Ya no te preocupes por esas cosas ahora... ya nada nos va a separar mi niña...te amo...-y tras decir eso la beso dulcemente mientras la envolvía con sus brazos volviéndose segundo a segundo el beso mucho más apasionado, ella lo besaba con la misma hambre mientras jugaba con su trenza y le acariciaba el cuello, las sensaciones que sentía eran maravillosas y no sabía hasta cuando podría controlarse, pero era consiente que no sería por mucho, sintió como le besaba el cuello y ella no pudo evitar emitir suaves gemidos de placer para luego sentir como la cargaba con sus piernas al rededor de su cintura y la llevaba hasta lo que supuso sería el dormitorio...y ella no pensaba oponerse...

La cargó sin dejar de besarla hasta su cuarto...su objetivo era la cama...moría por hacerla suya al fin...moría por hacerle el amor y amarla por horas...se consumía de deseo y quería formar un solo ser a su lado, y al ver como no se oponía eso generaba más ansiedad de su parte, llego hasta la cama con ella agarrada a sus caderas sintiendo su masculinidad despierta, y se dedico a besarle el cuello mientas acariciaba sus piernas sintiendo lo suave que era su piel y el exquisito calor de su aliento en su cuello, iba a desprender el primer botón de la camisa, pero pregunto primero, quería hacer las cosas bien y no quería presionarla.

-Estas segura de esto Akane?...-dijo agitado cerca de sus labios y muriendo de deseo... pero dispuesto a respetar su voluntad.

-Si...si Ranma...estoy muy segura, quiero ser tuya, te amo...-él iba a besarla embravecido por sus palabras pero ella lo corto y se dedico a escucharla-pero...pero es mi primera vez...se gentil...-dijo con cierto temor ante lo grande que sentía en su entrepierna haciéndole presión.

Él alejo su cabeza de la de ella y la observó sorprendido.

-Quieres decir que tu nunca...

-No...nunca estuve con otro hombre...-dijo con pena y un leve carmín en su rostro.

-Akane...-dijo lleno de dicha "No puedo creer que ella va a ser mía...solo mía...se que es egoísta y machista de mi parte pero no puedo creer que mi sueño de hacerla mujer se vaya a hacer realidad...seré el único en su corazón así también como en cuerpo...ay mi Akane no saber la alegría que siento por tenerte a mi lado, definitivamente eres tu la única que puede generarme esto..."-descuida amor...haré que disfrutes esto tanto como yo...-y volviendo a besarla más ansioso que antes comenzó a desvestirla mientras sentía como ella hacía su parte con su ropa...así pasaron los minutos mientras las prendas se iban deslizando por sus cuerpos y las caricias encendían cada vez más sus pieles así como sus almas y más profundos deseos...ya ambos desnudos y en pleno contacto se dedicaron a amarse...se dedicaron a realizar el acto más puro de amor en forma física... que es entregarse en cuerpo y alma al ser amado, de convertirse en uno...

Para ella aunque fue doloroso al principio luego fue sumamente placentero y gratificante, a medida que avanzaban los segundos y sus movimientos no podía evitar de sentir como su ser vibraba y exigía más de esa experiencia colmada de sensaciones maravillosas...llena de una energía nueva e imparable que crecía y se expandía por su cuerpo así como su corazón latía exaltado, sentir su piel, su aroma, su calor, su aliento...todo él en ella era único y realmente increíble...y sabía que se sentía así no tanto por el hecho...sino por que era él con el que hacía eso...

Él estaba en el séptimo cielo...jamás sintió algo similar, la sensación de gozo era increíble...estar unido junto con la mujer que amaba desde que conoció le daba más que placer...era algo nuevo e intenso que lo tenía maravillado y anhelante...por que era su primera vez...la primera vez que hacía el amor...la primera vez que estaba en contacto con la mujer que debió de estar desde siempre...la mujer que amaba y sentirla así y cada detalle de su anatomía en contacto al suyo era fascinante, único...era la primera vez que era feliz, inmensamente feliz...

Así bajo esas sensaciones que ambos experimentaban pasaron varios minutos, minutos que ellos se amaron intensamente y se entregaron al otro, y ya culminado el acto dejando a ambos sumamente satisfechos y felices se dedicaron a recuperar la estabilidad de sus corazones y respiraciones mientras se abrasaban cubiertos solo por la sábana, en un tierno y férreo abrazo manteniendo en contacto sus pieles sudadas y marcadas por la esencia del otro...

-Akane...eso fue increíble...te dolió mucho?-pregunto sumamente preocupado y temeroso.

-No mucho, solo un poco al principio, pero después fue...maravilloso Ranma...realmente me gusto mucho...estoy feliz de que me hicieras tu mujer-dijo sonrojada y viéndolo a los ojos alzando un poco la cabeza desde su pecho.

Él le acomodó un mechón en su oreja con suma delicadeza viéndola intensamente para luego decir de manera suave.

-Sabes...esto...esto siempre debió ser así...jamás nos debimos alejar del otro...yo...yo siempre quise esto, era mi sueño...yo no quería estar...-pero ella colocó un dedo en sus labios generando que el callara y la observara atento.

-No te preocupes por eso...se que has tenido una vida lejos de mí, así como yo, no nos fijemos en esas cosas...disfrutemos juntos del hoy en adelante si? yo así soy feliz Ranma...no necesito más...

-No sabes como te amo Akane... y cada vez te amo más...-dijo emocionado por sus palabras y volvió a besarla mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo...era temprano todavía y no pensaba irse de esa cama en muchas muchas horas...

Así quedaron amándose y entre encuentros conversaban y se contaban cosas, se profesaban su amor sin tapujos y compartían anécdotas así también como sensaciones antes y después de la ruptura...y entre risas, besos, caricias y confesiones se durmieron a altas horas de la noche entre los brazos del otro siendo arrullados por le calor de sus cuerpos...

Era una hermosa mañana de domingo cunado él comenzó a despertar...sentía su cuerpo agotado y muy cansado, pero completamente satisfecho, era una sensación que jamás sintió...era un deleite...se sentía feliz...completamente y estúpidamente feliz pero sin saber el porque...sintió una pequeña figura femenina adherida a su desnudo cuerpo abrazándolo del abdomen mientras se acomodaba dormida mientas el la abrazaba de la cintura de forma muy posesiva y firme, supuso que sería una conocida rubia, aunque le llamaba la atención lo extraña y gratificante que era la situación, jamás se sintió así ni con ella ni con nadie en la cama, sin darle más vueltas al asunto se decidió a abrir los ojos lentamente parpadeando debido al cambio de luminosidad, y ya con los ojos observando con claridad retiro su vista del blanco techo para fijarla en su compañera que abrasaba... y grande su sorpresa al contemplar en vez de una cabellera rubia una cabellera azulada...un cabello que solo conocía en una persona...y debido a eso fue que se dedico a observar el rostro de la por el momento desconocida muchacha, y casi se le sale el alma y el corazón de su cuerpo al ver quien era la dueña de ello...

"ES AKANE!POR KAMI!...que hace Akane desnuda en mi cama?!..." pensaba en pánico con el corazón exaltado... no podía creer lo que estaba pasando...hasta que de repente los recuerdos empezaron a bombardearlo...

Recuerdos de como se entero que se casaba...recuerdos de que pensaba proponérselo a Hitomi herido y con intenciones de olvidarla...recuerdos de que se despertó al otro día y sin saber bien porque fue hasta Nerima a confesarle lo que sentía con intenciones de que lo dejara por el...de como se besaron...de como lo rechazo...de lo que sufrió por eso...de que quiso hacer un viaje para olvidarse de todo y la encontro en su departamento...a medida que los recuerdos le llegaban se sorprendía más y más...recordaba como le confeso amarlo...de como se besaron en la entrada de su casa diciendo que lo dejo por quedarse con él... recordó lo que hablaron después, el motivo de la ruptura, la explicación que le dio de lo que vio desde la ventana de su cuarto y como fueron las cosas...de como hicieron el amor toda el día, de como se amaron, como la hizo suya...de las cosas maravillosas que sintió...de lo que se confesaron... estaba anonadado de todo eso que le llego de golpe...y de que realmente no fuera un sueño...

"Realmente paso... realmente todo eso si sucedió...Akane esta a mi lado...ella...ella me...de verdad?" se pregunto al final con una ansiedad enorme y un horror increíble a que todo fuera un sueño, así que sin más se decidió a despertar a la hermosa mujer que yacía a su lado.

-Ak-Akane...-la llamaba temeroso con algo de delicadeza pero siendo palpable su necesidad de que despertara-despierta...

-Mmmmm...-se quejaba ella ante sacarla de golpe de su sueño y refregándose en su cuerpo sutilmente acomodándose mientras abría levente los ojos, esos movimientos de ella le generaron un leve nerviosismo en él así como despertaba su libido y ansiedad de ella...

Ella ya más despierta y con sus ojos abiertos se dedico a verlo encontrándose con sus azules ojos que la veían con mucha ansiedad, pero ella sin percatarse de su estado solo sonrió y dijo de forma adormilada pero dulce.

-Buenos días Ranma...-dijo sin dejar de verlo reflejándose lo dichosa que se sentía.

-Akane...por favor dímelo...-imploro viendo maravillado su despertar.

-Umg?a que te refieres?-preguntó dudosa sin entender nada.

-Lo que me dijiste ayer...y me repetiste varias veces...dime lo que sientes por mi...-dijo desesperado.

-Despertaste extraño...-dijo viéndolo insegura.

-Solo dímelo te lo ruego...

-Te amo Ranma...es que aún lo dudas-pregunto con desencanto.

Él sintió como todo se le iluminaba ante sus palabras y como su corazón iba a galope, sentía un estremecimiento placentero y su estómago apretarse, quería salir saltando por ahí y a la vez no despegarse de su lado...sin perder un segundo más se lanzó a atacar sus labios mientras intercalaba entre besos.

-Te amo...te amo...te amo...no sabes cuanto Akane-dijo al final susurrando en sus labios- me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra, te amo tanto...-no podía dejar de repetirlo, realmente tuvo tanto miedo que todo eso fuera un sueño...pero no, era real y ahí estaba ella a su lado...y dispuesta a jamás irse, no podía creer que la vida al fin le sonriera...

-Y yo Ranma... te amo mucho...demasiado...-dijo embobada con lo que le decía y como actuaba, se le hacía tan tierno, entrelazó sus brazos en su cuello para acercarse más y besarlo con mayor pasión que la que él lo hacía siendo gratamente correspondida e induciendo a ambos con ese beso en una nueva entrega mutua...

Luego de su nueva entrega de amor ambos estaban recuperando el aliento, mientras él lo hacía la abrasaba fuerte contra sí sin dañarla con temor a que se alejara un centímetro de su lado, era demasiado feliz como para dejarla irse...así que sin meditarlo más hizo algo que añoraba desde hace mucho en secreto...

-Amor...-dijo de forma dulce llamándole la atención y viéndolo con sus ojos brillantes generándole a él que se detuviera a contemplarla unos segundos más antes de proseguir...-Akane...no aguanto más...necesito decirte esto...-le dijo tomándola del rostro y viéndola de manera profunda.

-Dime...-dijo perdida en sus azules ojos y cada vez más enamorada de ellos.

-Akane...te casas conmigo?-pregunto nervioso y ansioso de su respuesta

-Ranma...-pero no la dejo seguir interrumpiéndola.

-Se...se que es precipitada mi propuesta...no tengo anillo...ni preparé algo especial o romántico...pero...no lo aguantaba un segundo más...necesitaba preguntártelo... y saber tu respuesta...

Ella se mordió los labios aguantado las ganas de gritar como una loca enamorada ante todo lo que le dijo y sentía en su interior, para luego lanzarse a sus brazos y gritar emocionada.

-Si si si si! claro que me caso contigo!-dijo dichosa para luego separarse de un feliz muchacho que la abrazaba contra sí con fuerza compartiendo la misma felicidad- te amo Ranma...-dijo viéndolo al los ojos para besarlo con intensidad y de la forma más dulce y arrebatadora que ambos conocían...felices de que al fin puedan expresar y compartir ese amor que por años guardaron...ese amor terco, orgulloso, obstinado, ese amor que casi los separa, pero no por esos menos puro y sincero, anhelante de dar y recibir de la misma intensidad, un amor complementando al otro...un amor ahora libre, libre y a la vez firmemente encadenado al del otro...porque ahora ya nada los separarían, ya que ellos habían fundido sus corazones y sus almas en una sola...

...

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que estaban juntos y los preparativos para la boda estaban en curso, solo quedaban tres semanas y ambos estaban anhelantes de que la fecha llegara, la familia se lo tomo de maravilla, y aunque a todos les pareció extraño lo repentino de todo no molestaron demasiado con eso, ya que estaban felices de que al fin se diera lo que todos deseaban...y era ver juntos y felices a esos dos...

En ese momento se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante, bastante tranquilo e intimo, estaban ahí a pedido de Akane, y luego de que almorzaran, él ya sin poder aguantar más eso que quería decirle y al verla toda la comida nerviosa y sin casi probar bocado decidió preguntarle.

-Akane...amor que es eso que me querías decir?-pregunto mientras la tomaba de una mano y la acariciaba con un dedo de forma suave clavándole sus oves azules relejándose su intriga, la sintió suspirar y verlo a los ojos palpándose sus nervios y solo consiguiendo contagiándoselos a él, temiendo lo peor...

-Ranma...verás...hace un tiempo he estado con problemas de salud...

-De...de salud?-preguntó con un nudo en la garganta ahora sumamente preocupado y sintiendo como el alma quería abandonarle el cuerpo.

-Si...he estado con vómitos y mareos...así que visité el médico...-dijo sin dejar de verlo.

-Akane! como no me dijiste nada! has estado así y fuiste al doctor todo a mis espaldas! es que no entiendes que si te pasa algo me muero...-dijo angustiado al máximo y tomándola con fuerza de la mano.

-Ya...no me regañes...no quería preocuparte, bueno él me hizo unos estudios...-y descanso unos segundos para hacerlo perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Ya basta Akane! me quieres matar de la angustia?dime por kami que te pasa...lo que sea lo enfrentaremos juntos...- no aguantaba más tanto suspenso e intriga...

-Mejor velo por ti mismo...-y procedió a extenderle un sobre blanco.

Él lo tomo temeroso y a la vez desesperado de saber lo que ocurría con su futura esposa, y comenzó a leer lo que en esas líneas estaba impreso, nada de lo que decía ahí le interesaba... solo dos palabras...dos palabras que lo dejaron helado...dos palabras que hicieron que sus ojos se agrandaran al máximo posible...dos palabras que generaron que por unos segundos su corazón se detenga...dos palabras que pusieron cada fibra de su cuerpo experimentar múltiples emociones simultáneas...y esas dos palabras eran 'embarazo' y 'positivo'...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno mis amados lectores aquí esta el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, que para mi es especial ya que fue esta la que me impulso a escribir, a pesar que publique primero peligrosa tentación, esta fue mi primer idea y la que me genero esa ansiedad de compartirla, ojala les guste el capi, a mi en lo personal me dejo suspirando...gracias a todos y agradezco si dejan comentarios :)

Ranaka: Ay que lindo que te genere tantas sensaciones, ay se que los deje picados pero bueno espero que este compense tanta ansiedad por lo que pasara con estos dos, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir esta historia!hasta la próxima!saludos!:)

Xandyx:Hola amiga!ay si te entiendo, me da tanta tristeza acabarla...es que me pareció una historia cargada de sentimientos y emociones que ta me cuesta dejarla ir... pero bueno si como dices todo llega a su fin, si Ryoga tuvo su parte y es que no podía dejarlo así solito y abandonado, él merecía ser feliz, y bueno que me dices de la reconciliación? a mi me dejo en una nube después que la leí entera...ay ta se que soy yo la que la crea pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así...jeje...si no puedo prometerte mucho ya que las ideas me llegan como flashes por un comentario, una imagen o algo que leo, y ta lo demas me cae como avalancha y ta me pongo a escribir, a veces las palabras me salen a medida que voy escribiendo, así que mientras mi loca cabeza siga carburando no dejare de escribir ya que me encanta, es más tengo dos en proyecto que publicare cuando estén más pulidas...bueno amiga gracias muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo!:D, sos una ídola!un abrazo y un beso!cuídate no leemos!:)

Vanesa: Hola!ay que bueno que te guste así!me dejas re contenta, bueno que te pareció el capi? ojala te guste, gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo!:), besos hasta la próxima.

Azucenas45: Hola!gracias por tu comentario! que bueno que la historia te interesara, ya no le queda nada casi, bueno ojala la disfrutes, hasta la próxima saludos!

Bry: Amiga! ay si se que Ryoga es un tontito, pero bueno viste que el siempre le costo tomar decisiones, es un poco complicado para eso,jeje, ay si se acaba...me tiene triste eso, pero este capi...aaaahhh...me dejo suspirando ta es que le puse el corazón...como a cada capítulo pero este fue más aun, ojala te guste, gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras!:D, sos un sol amiga! ya le queda poquito pero bueno tengo un par de historias nuevas, aunque dudo que pueda volver a volcar mi corazón de esa manera...como ya lo dije antes esta historia es especial para mi, bueno hasta la próxima!besos!

Nancyricoleon: si van a estar juntos, soy una romántica empedernida sin remedio,jeje dudo mucho que en alguna historia los separe por siempre, bueno ojala te guste el capi y gracias por comentar!:), saludos!

Alnose102: si era necesario para el fic, pero bueno al final no lo deje con ella, en fin ojala te guste un poquito aunque sea el fic, saludos!

Tsumugi: ay que bueno que te guste!y ojala te guste igual este penúltimo capi, así como se dio la reconciliación después de tantas idas y vueltas de ambos, bueno gracias por tu comentario!:) hasta la próxima besos!

Bueno gente me despido, solo queda un capitulo más que vendría a ser un epílogo más bien, no demorare mucho en darle punto final a este fic, bueno gracias de nuevo a todos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	11. Capítulo 11- Epílogo

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

CAPITULO 11

Se encontraba dormido todavía aunque los rayos de sol le estaban dando ya directo en el rostro haciéndolo despertarse lentamente, al encontrarse ya en sus cinco sentidos y observar su acompañante dándole la espalda no pudo evitar sonreír tenuemente, aún a pesar del tiempo cada vez que se despertaba le costaba creer que la tuviera a su lado, y mejor aun que fuera su esposa... era maravilloso compartir la vida a junto a ella...y una de las cosas que más disfrutaba eran las mañanas, comenzar un nuevo día y verla dormida entre sus brazos y saber que todo eso era real... que realmente están juntos, que comparten su vida uno al lado del otro, y ni hablar de los dulces y a veces apasionados que son los despertares, aunque ahora con su estado han variado un poco pero bueno nada catastrófico realmente, para él aunque se levantara de poco humor la amaba sobre todas las cosas...y satisfecho, como le sucedía cada mañana al despertar y contemplarla, termino acurrucándose a su lado y la abrazó de atrás acomodando su cuerpo en el de ella y acariciando con suma delicadeza su barriga de cuatro meses, aun sin poder creer lo feliz que era, se quedo recordando como fue su reacción al saber que sería papá por primera vez...

_Flash Back_

_Él lo tomo temeroso y a la vez desesperado de saber lo que ocurría con su futura esposa, y comenzó a leer lo que en esas líneas estaba impreso, nada de lo que decía ahí le interesaba... solo dos palabras...dos palabras que lo dejaron helado...dos palabras que hicieron que sus ojos se agrandaran al máximo posible...dos palabras que generaron que por unos segundos su corazón se detenga...dos palabras que pusieron cada fibra de su cuerpo experimentar múltiples emociones simultáneas...y esas dos palabras eran 'embarazo' y 'positivo'..._

_-Ak... Akane... esto significa...que...que...-dijo sin poder articular bien las palabras ni formar una frase decente, levanto su vista brillante y expectante por una respuesta y vio como ella le asentía sin poder contener su sonrisa-seremos padres?-pregunto con la voz en un hilo para ver como ella volvía asentir con los ojos húmedos de emoción y agrandando su sonrisa generando que él formara una igual de dichoso..._

_-Amor!seremos padres!-dijo feliz y la abrazo por encima de la mesa mientras la estrujaba entre sus brazos con la felicidad saliéndole por los poros y una alegría que desbordaba su alma._

_-Si amor...seremos papas...tendremos un hijo...-dijo extasiada de todas las sensaciones que sentía mientras se refugiaba en sus brazos._

_-Esto es maravilloso!debemos hacer una fiesta!...no mejor esperamos a la boda... la boda! hay que adelantarla!no se te vaya a notar la panza, debemos ir con un médico!y la luna de miel no se podrá hacer, quizás el viaje te haga daño, debemos empezar a comparar todo!pañales, la cuna, ropa, juguetes...hay que hacerle un cuarto!le enseñare artes marciales! y ...-no paraba de hablar mientras la veía emocionado como niño chiquito y enumeraba distintas cosas sin orden alguno atomizándola a información pero enternecida y muriéndose de amor por ese hombre que cada vez amaba más..._

_-Ranma espera! estas yendo muy rápido...la boda queda como estaba planeada, por el viaje no te preocupes...no me hará nada soy fuerte... las cosas se las iremos comparando de a poco...y con respecto al cuarto-pero él la corto de golpe._

_-Akane quiero que vivamos en el dojo-dijo decidido mientras la veía a los ojos profundamente mientras ella enmudeció ante su pedido, al ver su silencio siguió hablando- quiero que nuestro hijo crezca ahí, en tu dojo, quiero que viva en Nerima, donde tu te criaste y donde nos conocimos... quiero que crezca en un lugar más tranquilo..._

_-Ranma y tu trabajo?- pregunto emocionada a lo que le proponía y queriendo comérselo a besos en ese mismo instante._

_-No te preocupes, la pienso vender, quiero llevar una vida tranquila con mi familia y ocuparme de lo que siempre soñé que son las artes... me encantaría dar clases en el dojo y ver crecer a mi familia a mi lado... y detrás de una oficina no lo conseguiré además no soy un hombre de negocios realmente...-dijo con una sonrisa torcida- a ti y a este pequeño o pequeña quiero darle toda la atención del mundo...-dijo con una suave sonrisa y los ojos brillándole como soles mientras le acariciaba su plano vientre con extrema delicadeza- que dices bebe? verdad que quieres vivir en la casa del abuelo?-dijo tiernamente mientas le hablaba a la barriga y seguía dándole suaves caricias._

_Ella no aguanto más la emoción y se lanzó a sus brazos mientras cálidas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, lágrimas de alegría y felicidad por tener a ese hombre a su lado, pero él al ver como lloraba se asusto un poco y apartándola de su abrazo la miro preocupado y le dijo._

_-Akane... porque lloras? si no quieres que vivamos en el dojo esta bien, no tenemos que hacerlo...- dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón alzando su rostro para verla con suma preocupación por su estado._

_Ella solo negó con la cabeza intentando controlarse ya que las palabras no le salían de lo conmocionada que estaba y recuperando fuerzas dijo suavemente viendo esas lagunas azules que la fascinaban desde que las conoció._

_-No lloro por eso... es de felicidad... no sabes lo feliz que me haces que quieras eso Ranma... es... es maravilloso... _

_Él al oír su respuesta sonrió enternecido y le respondió dulcemente._

_-No llores por eso boba... es mi sueño desde que te conozco, claro que quiero estar a tu lado, bueno al lado de ambos... te amo Akane y quiero aprovechar cada minuto para disfrutarlos._

_-Y yo te amo a ti Ranma... te amamos-dijo mientras colocaba una mano suya en su abdomen mientas el agrandaba su sonrisa para luego besarla tiernamente, para al terminar el beso gritar fuerte con una gigante sonrisa..._

_-OIGA TODO EL MUNDO!SERÉ PAPÁ!..._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sonrió al recordar como lo regaño por hacer tremendo escándalo luego de su entusiasmada noticia a todo el restaurante, pero es que como iba a evitarlo si se sentía dichoso de que eso sucediera, de que la mujer que amaba le diera ese regalo tan maravilloso que era un hijo...

A las semanas de eso se casaron en una ceremonia muy íntima con la familia y los más cercanos, la felicidad de al fin hacerla su esposa fue monumental, por días se encontró en un estado de estupefacción cada vez que miraba su anillo y el de ella... Él resto de las cosas salieron bien, la empresa como dijo la termino vendiendo a los accionistas realmente no lo necesitaba al trabajo, solo lo hacía por tener su tiempo ocupado y porque su madre se lo pidió,lo que siempre se preguntó fue que sucedió con Takeshi y Hitomi, desde que estaba con Akane no volvió a verlos, Hitomi lo tenía sin cuidado pero Takeshi al principio lo busco, pero al enterarse que estaba involucrado en pequeños robos de activos en la empresa prefirió no saber nada más de él, le dolió su traición pero bueno la avaricia se ve que le podía más, además era tan feliz con lo que le pasaba que no dejaría que una basura como él empañara tantas cosas maravillosas...

Luego de casarse con Akane se fueron a vivir al dojo del cual se hizo cargo,Ryoga lo ayudaba, su relación mejoro mucho aunque aún habían algunos celos de su parte... junto a él regresaron a Nerima sus padres ya que no querían estar lejos de su nieto, noticia que los dejo de más encantados cabe decir, se notaban tan o más entusiasmados que él si era eso posible... y debido a eso termino comprando una casa cerca de donde él viviría la cual compartía junto a su suegro, fue una decisión de él para darles a ellos intimidad de pareja, y realmente lo agradecía...aunque la mayoría del día estaban metidos en la casa...

Luego más cosas siguieron sucediendo...aún no podía creer como pasó el tiempo... Kumiko ya tenía cuatro años y era una niña muy enérgica y activa... igual a ambos...su princesa definitivamente le robo el corazón desde que la vio por primera vez en la sala de parto... era el vivo retrato de su madre para su dicha, ya que se le cumplió otro sueño que era el de tener la viva imagen de la mujer que amaba en versión miniatura y con su sangre corriéndole por las venas...el fruto de su amor, al igual que ese pequeñín que venía en camino... Como amaba y agradecía a esa maravillosa mujer que tenía a su lado por darle la familia que siempre soñó, ella definitivamente era su fuente vital para sentirse vivo y pleno, el amor que le daba era su motor de fuerza, estaba perdido sin ella... y con esos pensamientos y recuerdos en mente volvió a dormirse arrullado con el calor que emanaba y el eco del palpitar de su corazón...

A las pocas horas volvió a despertar solo que ahora si estaba solo, provocando que se despertara exaltado y viendo hacía todos lados, pero al ver que si se encontraba donde creía se tranquilizó un poco, y al sentirla acercarse no puedo evitar sonreír, hasta que vio como venía con el desayuno en una bandeja...

-Buenos días amor!feliz aniversario!-dijo contenta mientras le colocaba la bandeja con un desayuno para ambos- espero que te guste!-dijo contenta.

-Feliz aniversario Akane... gracias... pero que dijimos de hacer esfuerzos...-le regaño al ver como lo desobedecía...

-Pero era una sorpresa para celebrara nuestro quinto aniversario de estar juntos- dijo ella con los cachetes inflados- además no es para tanto Ranma...exageras...

-Gracias...me encanto la sorpresa hermosa...-dijo con una sonrisa y sin poder seguir enojado con ella- sabes aun recuerdo como cocinabas antes...-hablo con burla mientras probaba algo del desayuno que le preparó, y aunque no era una chef su comida ahora era comestible y hasta sabrosa le quedaba, la maternidad la ayudo mucho a superarse en ese aspecto...

-Si...y yo creo que tu nunca dejaras de recordádmelo verdad?- dijo con el ceño fruncido haciéndose la ofendida...

-Ay ya no te pongas así...ven acá!-dijo conciliador mientras la besaba dulcemente y la abrasaba con cuidado de no aplastarle la panza-me encantó la sorpresa...ahora me toca a mi... a ver cierra los ojos...-dijo misterioso.

Ella emocionada le hizo caso y al abrirlos se encontró con una cadena con un corazón donde aparecían sus iniciales grabadas junto a la fecha en que todo su amor dio inicio sin problemas, fecha que celebraban justamente... pero había una fecha más vieja gravada al lado y ella al reconocerla agrandó los ojos.

-Esta fecha es de...

-Si... es la fecha en la que llegue a Nerima... es de cuando te conocí y quede prendado de ti Akane... yo no se si ya te amaba en ese momento pero siempre me interesaste... y para mi fue una fecha que marco mi vida... te gusto?- pregunto inseguro.

-Oh! Ranma es hermosa!gracias!-y sin más lo beso, emocionada por lo que le dijo... pero más contenta estaba de darle la siguiente noticia...luego de besarlo y frenarlo un poco ya que se estaba apasionando de más le dijo- ahora cierra tu los ojos...-dijo alegre sin poder ocultar lo feliz que se sentía.

Él sonrió por su pedido y se dispuso a hacerle caso, para a los segundos notar como le colocaba un pequeño paquete en las manos.

-Mmmm... a ver que será...-vio que se trataba de un portaretrato con una imagen en él-umg? que es esto Akane?una ecografía?-pregunto dudoso, vio como asentía con una alegre sonrisa, e intuyó de que era, bueno ya había visto algunas y esa se parecía mucho- sera posible que sea?...-pregunto inseguro, vio como volvía a asentir repetidas veces- es nuestro hijo?- pregunto ahora agrandado los ojos y viéndola sorprendido, para volver a verla asentir-Akane!dijimos que iríamos juntos!además no era hasta la próxima semana?- pregunto haciendo un puchero ya que él quería estar presente.

-Ay ya no te enojes amor... es que adelante la visita con el médico y te quería dar una sorpresa...no ves nada extraño?- preguntó contenta.

-Bueno...ya que...gracias hermosa me encanta,mmm...extraño?, a ver...-dijo viendo contento su regalo ya que esa era la foto de su hijo, y se puso a analizarlo- mmm...pues la verda hay algo extraño si... pero no me doy cuenta...

-Ves este punto blanco de acá...-dijo contenta mientras él asentía- es su corazón...-dijo sin contener la ansiedad y alegría.

-Pero... este punto es igual...Akane...-dijo asustado- nuestro hijo nacerá con dos corazones?- dijo en pánico.

Ella casi se cae de la cama ante la estupidez con la que le salio...pero bueno su baka nunca cambiaría a veces seguía siendo un niño...

-No mi amor...hay dos corazones porque aquí...-dijo mientras se tocaba su abdomen- hay dos varoncitos...Ranma tendremos mellizos!-dijo explotando de dicha por al fin poderla compartirla con su esposo.

-Me...me...mellizos...dos bebes...DOS BEBES!-grito feliz al caer en cuenta de la situación y sin más se lanzó a besarla emocionado de lo que la vida le regalaba, no cabía duda era sumamente dichoso...

-Si... tendremos dos diablillos para criar ahora...-dijo contenta mientas el le acariciaba el vientre maravillado.

-Así que aquí hay dos pequeños... con razón hacen tanto escándalo...-dijo alegre.

-Si... sera todo un reto... Ranma me gustaría caminar un poco, me acompañas?

-Claro amor... me cambio y en seguida vamos.

Ya estaban fuera caminando de la mano mientras dejaron a su pequeña a cargo de la abuela, cuando hacían fechas las celebraban pasando el día juntos y dejaban a su princesa por ese único día en el año sola, igual le encantaba estar con los abuelos, la consentían en todo...

Iban conversando cuando ven una pareja acercarse de frente.

-Ryoga!Ukyo!como están?-dijo ella alegre de verlos.

-Hola chicos!como los lleva la vida de padres eh?- saludo contento al verlos también, iban con leves ojeras pero con una alegría que desbordaban y se percibía. Eran padres primerizos de una beba de unos meses no más, luego de que Ryoga y Akane rompieran ellos iniciaron su romance y al año de ello se casaron, y bueno recién iban por el primero, la verdad les costo decidirse pero al fin tenían a su primer retoño, eran felices y más aun al tenerse entre ellos.

Estuvieron un rato conversando un par de cosas y compartiendo anécdotas de sus hijos para luego cada uno seguir su camino, su relación mejoro mucho, y se recuperaron los lazos de amistad entre Ranma y ellos, la relación aunque al principio fue tensa y habían muchos celos de parte de Ranma hacía Ryoga, la fueron puliendo y ahora mantenían una sana y madura amistad...

Ahora estaban en el río sentados y abrasados contemplando el paisaje y recibiendo los rayos de sol mañaneros, para luego ella comentarle.

-Recuerdas que aquí fue cuando te dije que te gustaba?...era verdad cierto?...-dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

-Vanidosa engreída... sabes que si... ahí ya estaba loquito por ti... y vos enamorada de Tofú...-dijo ofendido, aunque solo quería que lo consintiera un poco.

-Ay ya... nunca lo vas a olvidar verdad... sabes que solo estaba confundida... nunca fue amor lo que sentí por él... fue una mezcla de admiración y agradecimiento... fue contigo que supe que era amar...-dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el rostro y lo veía con un brillo especial.

-Bueno... me gusta que me lo recuerdes...-dijo embobado por lo que le decía y como lo mimaba...- casi me da un ataque de que me descubras en ese momento... realmente creí que te diste cuenta...-dijo con humor mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

-No... solo bromeaba... bueno aunque cunado te ponías celoso me hacías dudar...

-Como para no... siempre querían robarte para casarte con ellos... ja!con Ranma Saotome nadie puede...-dijo arrogante mientas se apuntaba con un pulgar.

Ella sonrió ante su infantil actitud y agregó.

-Que bueno que ya te lleves mejor con Ryoga... a pesar de todo siempre me parecieron buenos amigos...

-Mph!... a ese me costo tenerle confianza... casi se queda contigo...-dijo con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacía otro lado, pero luego suavizo sus facciones para decirle- si no voy a buscarte no sabría que hubiera sido de nosotros.

-Hubiéramos cometido un gran error seguramente...oye Ranma...siempre me pregunte que te impulso a ir a buscarme...- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente esperando por su respuesta.

-Mmmm... no se realmente... solo recuerdo que me desperté decidido a buscarte y con la intención de que te quedes conmigo... no se a que fue, ni mi seguridad a que tu sentías algo por mi... la verdad fue extraño, pero no me arrepiento, sea por lo que sea fue la mejor decisión de mi vida Akane...

Ella sonrió enternecida por sus palabras mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias por hacerlo... y quien te haya ayudado a tomar esa decisión también le agradezco... yo de mi parte tengo a quien agradecerle...

-Umg?...a que te refieres?-pregunto sin entender.

-Nada cielo... yo me entiendo...

-Yo a la única que tengo que agradecer algo es a ti Akane, agradecerte por amarme como lo haces y por darme esta familia hermosa que estamos haciendo... te amo, eres todo para mí...-dijo mientas la veía fijamente a sus achocolatados ojos que brillaban emocionados y le acariciaba el vientre.

-Y yo a ti Ranma... gracias a ti esto es posible... somos una familia...te amo... no imaginas cuanto...- y se acercaron lentamente para darse un dulce beso, cargado de amor en el que sus bocas se acariciaban armoniosamente expresando lo que sus corazones sentían, con nuevos retos ante los futuros integrantes de esa familia, y trayendo con ellos más momentos y nuevas experiencias, pero juntos... unidos... como siempre debió ser, amándose y cumpliendo sus sueños de un destino compartido...

Y entre besos y muestras de amor se quedaron conversando, memorando recuerdos de su vida, riendo y peleando un poco también, pero reforzando cada día más ese lazo que los unía... mientras en el cielo una sonrisa brillaba cual estrella en la noche...feliz de lo que percibía y de que al fin esos tercos corazones vencieran el orgullo y formaran una vida juntos...

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Ta quiero llorar... no quería poner esa palabra de tres letras... pero bueno no podía seguirla eternamente, ojala les haya gustado el final de la historia... quizás se me cayó un poco de azúcar encima...jeje, pero bueno tenía que compensar todos los capítulos angustiantes y estresantes que tuvo este fic... muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia y apoyarme hasta el final... gracias a ustedes conseguí las ganas de seguir adelante.

Quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a:

**Bry, Azucena45, Tsumugi, Ranma-k, Rosa Palaciosturquesa, Nancyricoleon, Xandryx, Vanesa, Ranaka, Rosi, Paoh, Eli mia, Guest(seas quien seas,je), DIG, Neko-Girl200, Rosstock, Minefine7 y Barby** por seguir la historia y dejarme sus opiniones, también a **Gery433, Jhova-Chan, Lisa2307, Loca anonima, aNyRak, Mariliz1987, Nico2883, Rosa palaciosturquesa, Xandryx, Conchintina, Rokumon** por ademas de seguir la historia ponerla de favorita o follower, de corazón gracias, gracias , gracias!:D

Bueno respondo reviews:

Nancyricoleon: Bueno me alegro mucho que te genere un poquito de felicidad la historia, eso me deja más que contenta, ojala te haya gustado el final, gracias por tu apoyo lo tuve de principio a fin, un beso!

Rosa Palaciosturquesa: Bueno me alegro que te guste!:), ojala el final te deje satisfecha, un beso!

Ranma-k: ay muchas gracias!n_n, me dejas re feliz que te guste las locas ideas que surgen en mi mente...jeje, ojala te guste el final que le di, bueno gracias por tu apoyo!:), un abrazo nos leemos!

Tsumugi: Que bueno que te gustara!:D, si no podía hacerlo olvidar todo eso sería muy cruel...pero bueno me alegro que te guste!ojala el final te deje conforme! gracias por tu apoyo y seguir esta historia!:), un abrazo cuídate y ojala pueda seguir viéndote en otros fic,;), besos!

Azucenas45: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!si quedaron un par de cosas por aclarar pero creo que deje todo limpio con este capi... ojala te guste el final!:), gracias por el apoyo, saludos!

Bry: Ay amiga mia...primero que nada muchas muchas gracias por tus palabras y todo el apoyo que me diste, sos una lectora de hierro, siempre pude contar con tu opinion y saber que estabas ahi tanto en este fic como en los otros!no me tienes que agradecer eso fue un placer ayudarte, siempre me gusto eso!n_n, bueno la historia llego al final y aunque me genera una melancolía enorme no podía ser de otra forma, aunque yo le tengo mucho cariño a este fic y puse lo mejor de mi para transmitir cada sensacion y sentimiento fue algo rechazado debo admitir, quizas por como jugue con las personalidades y el hecho de separarlos, en fin... un pena que no sea igual de apreciado pero una no puede gustarle a todo el mundo... pero bueno igual se que hubo gente que si le gusto y la seguía asi que ta me dejo de pavadas..jeje, en fin yo quede conforme, quizas pude hacerlo mejor pero bueno una profesora de literatura mia del liceo me dijo una vez..."la sencillez es también una forma de escribir, si eres prolija puedes hacer un gran trabajo" bueno creo que sigo un poco igual, no soy muy compleja al escribir pero bueno como dice una canción "yo soy así..." jajaja si es la de betty la fea...XD, bueno me voy por las ramas, que cosa... si ranma debía recordar todo eso! sino sería muy muy cruel... y creo que fui muy cruel ya en el fic como para serlo en eso también, fue un momento que supongo apretaron la mandíbula...jeje, bueno pero fue cortitio en seguida recordó todo... si el similemon fue algo que no podía faltar ya que el fic siempre tuvo cierta carga pasional, y bueno la familia que el siempre quiso por supuesto que debía darsela... era el ingrediente final para darle un fin a este fic...bueno amiga me despido de ti y te vuevlo a agradecer por el apoyo!:D, ah! y tambien por esas frases y letras tan bonitas!:), espero que nos sigamos leyendo!n_n, besos y una abrazo de oso!jeje

Gente de nuevo gracias a todos por darme su atención y perder su tiempo leyendo lo que escribo en estas líneas, ojala lo hayan disfrutado leyendo así como yo escribiéndolo :)... a los que la lean,en unas horitas les tengo actualización de atrevida...me despido!saludos a todos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
